Blue Eyes
by AllThatGlittersIsGold
Summary: House's niece comes to PPTH and everyone's life changes. But soon the doctors discover that things aren't what they seem and sometimes a pair of blue eyes can hide one too many secrets. This story was formerly 'Hard for Me'. HouseCam, Wuddy
1. LoveFest

Chapter 1: Love-fest

House and the three young doctors are in the conference room, talking about the new case.

"31 year-old male, Max Howell, fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into a truck," says Foreman.

"Well, there Foreman, I thought _you_ were the smart one," House says snidely twirling his cane. "Don't you mean crashed, and _then_ fell into a coma?" House says. "The idiot was probably drunk or on the phone. Boring, what's next?"

"No," Cameron corrected, "He crashed _because_ he fell asleep. And he's awake now. No coma," she says handing House come coffee. For a moment their hands touched. She shivers at the feel of his touch, electricity shooting up her hand. He looks up into her blue eyes, and she can feel him staring at her, as if he could see right into her. She pulls her hand away. Why does she keep doing this to herself? Falling for men who would cause nothing but heartbreak. She had promised her self that she would get over him, especially when Stacy came back. But recently he had become nicer, well nicer than usual. When Stacy came to work at the hospital he had become more withdrawn and bitter. Then something must have happened because she was sure she felt him change. Or maybe she had just imagined it all…

"Cameron?" Foreman says nudging her. Everyone else had gotten up and gathered their things.

"Huh?" she says.

"CT scan," Foreman says.

"Oh yeah," Cameron says shaking her head.

"And get an MRI while you're at it," House instructs

"Oohh, my uncle, Greg House, barking out orders," says a voice. They turn to see a tall Eurasian girl standing there, wearing a really cute jacket…

"Kimee?" says a stunned House. His face actually had a look of shock on it.

"Yeah, Kimee," she says walking towards him and the team of astonished doctors.

"What are you doing here?" House asks.

"I've come to visit my dear and sweet Uncle Greg," she says sarcastically.

"You got the wrong office then, Greg Jefferson is upstairs," he says, as equally sarcastic. "What are you really doing here?" House asks again.

"I'm starting college next semester at Hopkins's. I'm doing a medicine major," she says excitedly.

"You're turning 18 in a month though," House says, frowning.

"I skipped 6th grade. Who needs to learn that your attitude is not going to work in junior high if you don't shape up? My solution, skip and go straight to junior high and see how it works!" Kimee replies shrugging.

The three doctors were still standing there, unwilling to move. Kimee turns to face them.

"Hey, I'm Kimee," she says, shaking their hands in turn.

"Hey…" Foreman says slowly.

"My mom's Chinese, my dad is the Ass's brother," she says gesturing at House.

"Oh, I'm Dr Cameron, this is Dr Chase and Dr Foreman," Cameron says smiling.

"I'd hate to interrupt this little love-fest, but I recall telling you three to go get a CT scan and MRI, or I am my old age starting to show?" House says sardonically

The team reluctantly walk out, leaving House with Kimee.

----------------------------------

"You want to do work experience here?" says House, rather disgusted. "Who even does that anymore?"

"Well I thought before I start my course, I wanted to get a feel for life in medicine. And also coz I got nothing to do until I've actually been accepted," replied Kimee.

"I thought you were starting next semester," he said making a face.

"Yeah, _hopefully, _but I still have to send my portfolio and stuff. So I just want to be able to like observe medicine in practice. I don't even have to do anything," she said.

"Whatever, you're gonna have to ask Hitler yourself," he replies, going back to the magazine he was reading.

"Oohh, is Cuddy still administrator? Good, that means she'll easily give into my charms," she said smirking, exactly like House.

"Riiiiiiiggggghhhhtttt," House says rolling his eyes.

"Oh by the way, can I stay with you while I'm here?" she asks him, cocking her head slightly.

-------------------------------------


	2. Kimee

"Yeeeessss! I knew she'd let me," Kimee says smugly.

"Please, she didn't actually say yes, more of a caveman-esque grunt," mutters House.

"You're just jealous 'coz I can get her to do whatever I want!" she says in a sing-song voice.

"Well, while you're at it then, you think you want to get her to let me off clinic duty?" he says cynically.

"But I thought you _loved_ the clinic!" says Kimee with mock-surprise.

"Kimee?" says Wilson walking up to them from behind.

"Oh my God! Hey!" she says, squealing and giving him a hug.

"Oh, what a picture-perfect moment!" House says sarcastically, and pretends to wipe a fake tear away.

'Oh, hey, you're supposed to be in clinic," Wilson says.

"You couldn't help out the cripple, and do my hours for me? What kinda friend are you?" House says, but stalks (or limps) off anyway.

"So, let's go get something to eat?" Wilson says turning back to Kimee.

"You've obviously got some good gossip for me," she says smiling as they head for the cafeteria.

-----------------------------------

Chase and Foreman prep the patient for the MRI.

"So d…do you know what's wrong with me?" he asks.

"Hm, if we knew we wouldn't be doing these tests," Foreman says lightly.

"Oh. Right," he says.

The two doctors go join Cameron and begin on their favourite topic, House.

"So what do you think about House's niece? Really his niece or not?" Foreman says.

"What, do you think she's lying?" Cameron asks.

"She doesn't look like him," Chase points out.

"You're an idiot, Chase, she said she was half Asian," Foreman says laughing at his colleague's stupidity.

"They have the same eyes," Cameron says, concentrating mainly on the computer.

"Yeah, creepy blue," Foreman say.

"She sure acts like House. Oh God, I can't handle two bitter and sarcastic jerks!" Chase says with mock-fear which Cameron and Foreman both laugh at.

"Yeah, but she's better looking than House. Or not, to some people…" Foreman says eying Cameron.

"Shut up," Cameron says defensively.

"What, are you over him?" Foreman asks.

"He says he doesn't have any feelings for me. What am I gonna do, force him to like me?" Cameron says.

"You forced him into The Date –" Chase says before being cut off by Cameron's death glare.

"There's nothing here," she says turning back to the computer screen.

-----------------------------------

"WHAT? Stacy's here? That back-stabbing hoe is working HERE?" Kimee cries (not literally of course)

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" shushes Wilson. "Yeah, she's working here,"

"But… doesn't Cuddy–" Kimee starts.

"House is OK with it," Wilson says.

"That bi-atch is so gonna get it when I see her–" Kimee mutter.

"So, you met his team. What did you think about them?" Wilson says, interrupting her mid rant.

"Oh. Well the big black guy?" Kimee says.

"Foreman?" Wilson says.

"Yeah, him. He seems smart. Knows what he's doing, and got a fair bit of experience. Opinionated too. So naturally he and my _amiable _uncle would clash, a lot," She says, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You got that from meeting him once?" Wilson says stunned.

"Hey is that blonde guy Australian?" Kimee asks interestedly.

"Yeah, Chase," Wilson says nodding.

"He's cute. Definitely not as smart as Foreman, but has a lot to offer, thinks out side the box. And probably has a rich daddy," Kimee says grinning.

"Again, you seized him up from just one intro?" Wilson says.

Kimee just continued ignoring his comments.

"And then… the woman…" she says questioningly, tilting her head slightly, a cute trait she had.

"Dr Cameron," Wilson says ginning at what she was probably gonna say next.

"Pretty little thing isn't she? Hm, she's worked hard to get where she is know. Likes to be taken seriously. And… she's House's golden girl, huh?" Kimee says eying Wilson who was currently spluttering into his coffee, trying to refrain from giggling like a schoolgirl. He just nods.

"Thought so. She's into him, isn't she?" Kimee says.

"They went on one date," Wilson says after recovering from his fit.

"Aaahhh, and knowing my uncle, he screwed it up, real bad," Kimee says nodding.

"He didn't really tell me what happened, but that's what I'm betting on," Wilson replies.

"Well, lucky I'm here to fix that," she says, smiling deviously.

---------------------------------------


	3. Realisation

**Author's Note: I made Kimee half Chinese coz… Chinese chicks are hot! Nah, that's not the reason. I'm sick of never seeing any Asian people on television, except when they play non-English speaking shop owners. Kimee is my tribute to all those gorgeous Asians out there! **

**Sorry, I don't really know much about all this medical mumbo jumbo, so please be kind!**

"We couldn't find anything, but now his kidneys are shutting down," Cameron says handing House the test results. He looks at, his face contorted into a grimace of thought.

"Any family history?" House asks not looking up.

"Nothing," Chase says.

"You've disappointed me Chase," he says mockingly, limping towards his office. "Get an angio and start him on 15mg of Hematin and see what happens," he says.

Chase and Foreman leave, but Cameron lingers behind and follows House into his office.

"Yes?" House asks her.

"I…I just wanted to say…um… your niece is, uh, really nice," Cameron mutters, deciding not to say what she had really planned on.

He had told her he didn't like her, and she, as much as she hurt her, took it with dignity. He didn't like you, she'd tell herself. Then why do you sometimes see him, staring at you, as if a battle was raging on inside him, torn between different feelings. People had said he had no feeling whatsoever, but they where wrong. He had more emotions than anyone, he just didn't realise it. Forget it, Allison. He said he doesn't like you, why would he lie? _Everybody lies._ Cameron reminded herself of what House had once said. _Then you must too,_ she said in her head.

"Unlike me, right?" House say limping over to her. She looked up into his eyes; she's so close he can hear her breathing. He felt his heart beat faster, but he convinced himself it meant nothing.

He hated how she could make him feel this way. She made him feel vulnerable, and she seemed to be able to always know what he was thinking. He tried to forget about her and her 'Freudian theories' but the harder he pushed, the worst it got. He thought her feelings for him were just out of pity. That's why he had said what he said on The Date. What could she possibly see him? She didn't like him, she felt sorry for him.

_I want to know, how you feel about me._

How do I feel about you? You're gorgeous, you're smart, and you're young so how could you _like_ me? He thought she was… it didn't matter. So he had opted for Foreman's advice.

_Be a jerk._

He pushed her away to protect her, and protect himself. He couldn't handle something, something else to happen. Not again. He couldn't face his 'feelings'. She would get over him. She would move on. And so would he, because he was the miserable, sarcastic and bitter bastard he was. He was…him, and Greg House did not have relationships. Not anymore. Because he couldn't.

"Why are you really here?" House asks her.

"I…I should go." She mutters and rushes out the door.

-------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, has Dr House signed in for clinic yet?" Kimee asks the nurse. The nurse shakes her head.

"Kimee? Hi," Stacy says walking up to her. No joyous shriek or hug this time.

"Oh, Stacy," Kimee says turning to face her.

"What are you doing here?" asks Stacy in that annoying and fake sickly voice.

"I'm here on the run from the police. I stole a pig from a County Fair and I'm hiding out in my uncle's office," Kimee says snarkily.

"Kimee, please, can't we just be friends?" Stacy says.

"Actually no," she says bluntly.

"Wha…why not?" Stacy asks.

"You screwed my uncle over. You left him after what happened to his leg, and then five years later you just walk back into his life announcing that you're _married_?" Kimee says angrily.

"I moved on! Greg–" Stacy starts before getting cut off

"OH, please! Don't give me that crap. You know what he's like," screeches Kimee. "But actually you leaving him is the best thing that could've happened to him!" she yells.

"Kimee!" says a voice. Cuddy comes striding up to them. "What's going on?" asks Cuddy.

Kimee just gives Stacy a cold, hard death stare at Stacy and turns around and walks away.


	4. Finding out

**I know it's a short chapter but it clears up some things. Thankyou for your fabulous reviews. You guys are so sweet! Please R&R. **

"There's a problem. Max isn't responding to any of the antibiotics we gave him," says Foreman. Cameron and chase look at House expectantly.

"Hm, alright. Go home, there's nothing you can do tonight," says House. He walks into his to find Kimee sitting in his chair.

"You're in my chair," he says.

"Well duh, Captain Obvious," replies Kimee.

They are quiet for awhile before Kimee opens her mouth.

"I heard on the grapevine that you took a certain doctor on a date," she pries, knowing full well what House's response was.

"Oh please, Wilson thinks just coz I paid for the Chinese food, it counted as a date," House replies sarcastically

"Ok even if Wilson was gay, he could do way better than you," Kimee retorts. She pauses for a moment.

"What happened with you and Cameron?" asks Kimee slowly. She knew House. If you pushed him too hard he just went back more. To get him to admit the truth you had to be clever and sneaky. She knew all his weaknesses, which made her want to use them against him, yet protect him at the same time.

House doesn't respond immediately. Kimee wonders if he plans to respond at all, but really he was trying to think of the right words to use. He sighs slowly, and then he finally speaks.

"We went out to dinner, and…I brought up…her dead husband," he says grudgingly, but he seems to be genuinely sorry.

"And then Stacy came back," Kimee said nodding.

"I heard on the grapevine that you already saw Stacy," says House, smirking. There was a long pause.

"Do you…do you still have feelings for Stacy?" she asked tentatively. House is quiet for a while.

"I don't know," he barely whispers.

"Do you have any feelings for Cameron?" she asks.

House doesn't look up. What could he say? He had spent so much time, shutting himself off from society, that he had forgotten how to be open. Stacy had made sure of that.

So he didn't say anything.

"Are you even over Stacy?" asks Kimee, her voice stronger.

"I don't know," he says at last.

Kimee gets up and walks over to him.

"Find out then," she whispers into his ear and then leaves him to think, think about the idea of letting someone in again…


	5. Thanks for helping out

**I do not own House or any of the characters but i do own Kimee. SHE'S MINE!**

**Anyway, sorry it's taken so long, been taking me awhile to do it. This is kind of done in a rush, so the dialogue is quick and not as deep. Wasn't the 1st ep of season 2 GOOD! I live in Australia so we are soooooooo behind. You know we didn't have to wait as much for House as we did for the OC (an equally fantastic show)**

**WEll, PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE review, and if you have, you guys ROCK!**

"Max's liver is shutting down," Cameron says, going over to the sink.

"So… come on… what could it be? It's not that hard, you can do it," House says patronizingly.

The team chuck out a number of different illnesses but none of them fit.

"Get a blood test and a tox screen," he instructs.

"Drugs?" Chase asks.

"Actually drugs can do this kind of damage," Cameron says.

"But how come no one tested him when he was admitted?" asks Chase.

"I totally agree. But, oh wait, _you_ examined him, so why didn't _you_ test him?" House asks pretending to think.

Chase just grumbles something unintelligible and gets up and leaves with the rest of the team.

Just then Cuddy bursts into his office.

"Lady Cuddy, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" House says sarcastically.

"You are _supposed _to be in the clinic," she says, pursing her lips.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you are clearly wrong," House says limping into his office and turns on the television.

"House, I need to talk to you," Cuddy says walking in front of the television, thus blocking his view.

"And I need to watch _General Hospital_," he says waving at her to move.

"It's about Kimee," Cuddy says in a tired voice.

House sighs. "Continue, please, you have my fullest attention," he says sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"She was yelling at Stacy in the clinic yesterday," she say s disapprovingly.

"Oh that was yesterday's gossip," he said

"You knew?" Cuddy says, surprised.

"Yep, those nurses are very reliable," he says

"Do you know why she was ranting and raving?" Cuddy asked.

"Let me guess, Stacy stole her boyfriend," House sardonically.

"They were arguing about you and what happened between you and Stacy," Cuddy said quietly. "Or Kimee was anyway," she sais.

House stays quiet and looks away.

"Look, I love Kimee, she's wonderful, unlike _some_ of her relatives but if she keep shouting and yelling in the clinic, I can't let her stay," Cuddy says, "Make things right, House," she says walking out.

-------------------------------------

"Hey," Kimee say timidly poking her head round the door of the pathology lab. Cameron turns around.

"Look, um, Dr Cameron…?" Kimee says

"Just Cameron's fine," she says smiling.

"Uh… can we talk?" Kimee says.

"Um, sure," Says Cameron, uncertainly.

"It's…I…I know about you and my uncle–" Kimee says slowly.

"There is no House and me," Cameron says.

"Yeah right, and the sky is falling," Kimee says smiling slightly. "Cameron, you obviously still have feelings for House,"

Cameron look down.

"He…he did used to be different," Kimee says gently.

"I don't think so. Stacy said he was pretty much the same," Cameron says shaking her head slightly.

"Yes but Stacy only knew House when he was with Stacy," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron says, frowning.

"Before he'd met Stacy he wasn't what he is now," Kimee says delicately. "He was…not an all-round jerk," she said.

"Really…?" Cameron said.

"When I was younger, House would… he had a resemblance of a life. He'd be dragged by Wilson to parties; he joked and said stuff, but less harsh and bitter. Before Stacy, and before the infarction, he was happier and easier-going. He was…soft," Kimee said with a grin.

Cameron doesn't say anything. Could that be true? Cameron thinks to herself.

"Look, I know it sounds extremely unbelievable, but I just wanted you to know, he's not a complete bastard. He might seem like a misanthropic, sarcastic moron but inside he does have a heart," Kimee says.

"But–" Cameron.

"I don't expect you to do anything," Kimee says softly.

Cameron sighs. "You're really good to him. House I mean," she says.

"As mush as an asshole he is, he's gotta be my favourite relative, " Kimee says laughing.

'You'll make a good doctor with an uncle like that," Cameron says smiling too.

"Hm. Can you keep a secret?" Kimee asks.

"Sure," Cameron says.

"I'm not actually here to start med school," Kimee says.

"You're not?" Cameron asks, surprised.

"After my parents and I moved to Chicago, I hardly ever saw House. I mean, I haven't seen him for 4 years," she says. "I actually miss him. So I came here and said that I'm starting college,"

"Wow," Cameron says letting out a breath.

"I, strangely, like spending time with him," Kimee said.

"Oh, okay" Cameron says nodding.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Kimee asks.

"No, I won't," Cameron says assuringly.

----------------------------------

"Hey, Stacy," House says walking into her office.

_I've got to be crazy to be trying this._ House sais in his head. _Wait,I already am._

"What do you want, Greg?" Stacy asks not looking up from her paper work.

"Oh, just wanted to check in on you. Don't want to see you skipping off on work," House says patronizingly.

"Greg," Stacy says looking up. "What are you doing here?"

House doesn't say anything. Stacy gets up and walks over to him.

"Greg?" Stacy says. House takes adeep breath and then kisses her roughly on the mouth. It's quick and he breaks away as fast as it had happened.

"Thanks for the help," he says to the stunned Stacy He turns around and leaves quickly.

"Huh?" Stacy says after he leaves.

-----------------------------------

Author's Note: OK,I know,I promised House and Cameron, but this is justleading up to that. It is a bit random and spontaneous but bear with me. Please, please PLEASE review! I'd really like it!


	6. Thought

**OK, I have a confession. I know I said I live in Australia, but I went on the net and looked up the upcoming eps of House, so I know all! Aaargh! I kind now wish I didn't but what's done is done. Sooooooo in my fanfic we are going to imagine that**

**Stacy and House DID NOT kiss at Baltimore, was it? (snog, pash, French whatever you call it in America). Oh can someone tell me, did they kiss for like 5 seconds and break apart and apologise type thing OR full-on make out and then sleep together, coz they don't really give details on the Fox site. (And I am not asking for perverse-minded reasons, it just helps my story!)**

**Should I keep the Cameron-sleeping-with-Chase-while-she-was-high-on-crystal-meth saga? I think I will, to make thing more interesting, but Chase is NOT gonna still have a thing for Cameron. But anyway just forget this part.**

**OH, and I apologise to any Australians who did not know the above things. At least now you're prepared. Hmm, I'll put a warning sign up, eh? **

"I'm hungry," House announces, barging into Wilson's office.

"Well it's good to see you too," Wilson says not looking up for his paperwork.

"How much?" Wilson asks sighing.

"Oh, Dr Wilson I am appalled. You think I'm only friends with you to score a free lunch?" House says, pretending to be hurt.

"There's no such thing as a free lunch," Wilson says getting up.

-------------------------------------

"How come you always get more fries than me?" Wilson says stealing a chip off House.

"Better karma?" House suggests nonchalantly.

"Are you gonna tell me why you dragged me down here?" Wilson asks.

"It's lunchtime. I thought you deserved a good, tasteful gourmet meal," House says.

"We're sitting in the hospital cafeteria eating greasy burgers," Wilson points out.

"You look undernourished," House says idly.

"House," Wilson says, looking at him.

"I kissed Stacy

Wilson chokes on his coffee.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have told you…" House says pretending to be thoughtful.

"What?" Wilson cries, recovering from his incident. "Why?"

"Since when were you so monosyllabic?" House pondered.

"Why'd you do it?" Wilson asks.

"I…needed to know," House says.

"Yes, I am fully understanding this situation. You needed to know what? Whether she'd file for a restraining order against you?" Wilson says in disbelief.

"Ha," House replies.

The two men are quiet for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

_Why the Hell did I do it?_ House asks him himself.

_To find out if you still have feelings for her, you moron. _Another voice said in his head.

_It was a bit stupid. _

_It's Kimee's fault._

_She said 'find out' not go kiss Stacy._

_So, do you still have feelings for Stacy?  
…_

_Well?_

_No…_

_What about Cameron?_

_I…I don't know._

_You have to. She's not gonna be around forever._

_I know._

_Come on!_

_Why would she like me? _

_Ask her._

_ Sigh Why am I talking to myself? _

"House?" Wilson asks.

"Do you… think Cameron still likes me?" House asks, trying to keep his voice even half light and jerk-esque.

"Why?" Wilson asks suspiciously.

"Just tell me," House says, annoyed.

"Honestly, yes. You don't think she'd get over you that easily, do you? You're too irresistible," Wilson says, jokingly of course.

"Yeah, I know all those nurses are secretly into me," House says, with mock-arrogance, though he usually does act conceited

"House," Wilson says seriously. "She still has feelings for you,"

"She says otherwise," House says.

"You pushed her away! Like you do with everyone in you life," Wilson says reprovingly, almost angrily.

When House doesn't reply, he sighs slowly.

"Do you ever think that everyone in your life who puts up with you and your miserable bitterness, and still hang around after all of your crap, might actually care about you?" Wilson asks him.

"Out of care or out of pity," House snarls back.

"You think Cameron likes you out of pity?" Wilson says half snorting in incredulity. "House you are unbelievable. Cameron can have any guy she wanted yet she wants you. She wouldn't put her heart on the line like she has unless she really cared," Wilson says.

House doesn't say anything and Wilson just sighs and leaves House sitting by himself.

After awhile he gets up slowly and he leaves too.

-------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day and they had solved the case. Chase and Foreman had already left, and Cameron was going through reports at her desk and House was in his office, throwing a ball and thinking…

**TBC…**

**Haha! My first cliff-hanger type thing. Hope you liked it. Not my best work I admit, I prefer, the first few ones I did- it was the holidays then and had more spare time on my hands. Excuse the lack of Max's diagnosis, I just could not be bothered. I also notice that his liver and kidney were both shutting down. Is that possible? Wait, have I already said that? Whatever.. Oh, last thing, I got a poll for everyone out there.**


	7. Why does he ? How does she ?

House sat at his desk, throwing and catching a tennis ball. Usually he did this when he was thinking about a new case, but today was different. A different type of case, which was a bit more complicated, if you could even call it that. He turned to look at Cameron sitting at her desk working through some files.

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking. About what? About everything. Stacy, That Kiss, what Kimee and Wilson had said and Cameron…

He shook his head. Even though he'd never admit it he had felt annoyed, maybe a _little_ jealous when he's found out what had happened between Cameron and Chase, even if it was drug-induced.

And when that other Africa-saving-lives doctor they had treated (he'd already forgotten his name) had 'came on' to Cameron, that certainly annoyed him. That guy thought he was God's gift to Medicine, for crying out loud.

_Oh God, I sound like a pathetic baby. _He thought to himself.

He glanced back at Cameron and thought

_Why does she do this to me?_

_How does she do this to me?_

-------------------------------------------

Cameron was _attempting_ to concentrate on her mountains of paperwork but just couldn't think. She was distracted by Kimee's words. No, not the fact that she wasn't even applying for med school. She was more stricken with her telling of House post-infarction, post-Stacy, a time when he wasn't all-round jerk. She almost laughs at the thought. How could House have ever been an un-bastard? The idea was…unlikely.

She had thought she had gotten over him. She had convinced herself it was nothing, telling herself it was some girlish 'crush' on a older guy (like teens drooling over Brad Pitt or something), but she might have been trying to persuade everyone she had five heads and a monkey's tail.

She sighed. Her head hurt just from thinking about it.

_Why does he do this to me? _She says to herself.

_How does he do this to me?_

--------------------------------------------

House walks over to the door and pushes it open. Cameron hears the soft creak of the door. She doesn't even need to turn around to know it was house standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Cameron says, her voice hoarse from exhaustion.

"Why are you still here? I mean I know you _love _saving lives and all, but sheesh, your stethoscope needs a break, Dr Cameron," House says walking over to her.

"And why are you still here?" Cameron says playing along.

"Pharmacy. Unmanned. It's like a free candy store!" House says, lie an excited kid.

Cameron laughs then suddenly gasps.

"My car! It ran out of gas. I was meant to ask Foeman or someone to drop me off!" she says, more to herself than to House.

"Righto…"House says, as if Cameron was crazy.

"I better call a taxi–" Cameron says reaching for her phone.

"I can drive you," House says cutting her off. "I charge $20 a mile," he says sternly.

"Really?" Cameron asks.

"$10 fine for stupid questions." House adds warningly.

"Oh, thanks," Cameron says grabbing her stuff.

She quickly brushes past him, as she leads the way to the parking lot.

----------------------------------------

The ride to her place had been very…talk-less. House couldn't remember a time he had been so quiet. He hated silence, and was getting extremely uncomfortable.

When he pulled up to her driveway, he slowly turns the engine off.

"So…" House says trying to get her to stop looking so scarily tense.

"Um…thanks for the ride," she says.

"Oh. Yeah," House says, surprised a bit by his own lack of words.

Cameron just nods her head.

_Should I? _she thinks to herself.

_He'll probably say no._

_Just do it Allison._

"Uhm…to you want to come up?" Cameron asks.

"Uh, sure," says House. "I can get me some of that yummy coffee," he says getting out.

"Hm, I don't have a coffee machine," Cameron says, smiling now as she too got out of the car.

"What?" House says, following her. "Who does not have a coffee maker?"

"Do you?" she says playfully.

"No. But I just get you to make it for me," he replies, simply.

"And what if I left?" Cameron says. Suddenly the mood goes from banter to serious.

"And will you be leaving anytime soon Dr Cameron?" House says keeping his tone light.

"I can't hang around forever," she says, gravely.

She unlocks her apartment door and let House in.

She puts her stuff down not brave enough to look at House. Let him into her home made her feel vulnerable. Like he was invading her personal space.

"Um…I'm just gonna go…change," she mutters and rushes out of the room, as if she were in his home, instead of him in hers.

-------------------------------------

"Pull yourself together, Allison," Cameron says to herself, after hastily shutting her bedroom door.

She looks at herself in the mirror.

_You look like a mess._

She thinks to herself. Her hair looked as if she'd been electrocuted, her shirt was dirty from a child throwing dirt at her while she was walking past the playground on her way to work, her pants were creased and her makeup had been ruined by the rain earlier in the day. She quickly changed into a blue top and black pants. She brushed her hair and wiped off all her makeup, before applying some lip gloss. She stopped as she was about to but some mascara on.

_It's House, for crying out loud.He doesn't care.Why am I acting as if he's someone to impress._

_Coz you do want to impress him._

She sighed sadly. She took a deep breath and walked out.

"About time to. Seriously that was like the longest 15 minutes of my life," House says, looking up at her as he got up off the couch.

"Sorry," Cameron says.

House get up and studies her face for a long time. She feels her cheeks flush under his gaze.

"You look tired," House says, as if this was a perfectly normal situation.

"Yeah, well these past few weeks have been…difficult," Cameron says.

She sighs.

"House, why are you here?" she asks. She had had enough of games. They made life too hard.

"You invited me," House says.

Cameron can see she isn't getting anywhere. She took a deep breath, and looked at him straight in the eye, almost defiantly.

"You once asked me why I liked you," Cameron said softly, walking over to him. "I never got to tell you,"

House just stood there, staring at her, as if drilling a hole into her. Cameron just ploughs on.

"You're smart and funny and interesting and exciting. You think I wanted to change you? That would be like asking dogs to stop licking themselves," Cameron says smiling slightly at the use of a House-line. "I saw a part of you that cares. You care about Wilson, you care about Kimee and you care about Stacy–"

"Wrong. I do not still care about Stacy," House said stonily.

"Oh? Really? So these last few weeks of obsession, that was nothing?" Cameron says, a bit snarkier than she would have expected.

"Nothing," House says. Cameron sighs.

"House I never wanted anything from you. I just wanted to be another person in you life who you cared about. Whether as a friend or more," she says quietly.

"I never wanted to fix you, no matter how damaged," she says.

House doesn't say anything.

"I should go," he says making a move to leave, even though his brain was shouting no, you idiot.

"Why?" Cameron says, blocking his way. They're barely a metre apart now, and she can feel him thinking his words through. Finally he spoke almost inaudibly.

"I…don't want to hurt you. And I don't want to get hurt," He says not looking up.

"House, that's not…"Cameron says, trying to reassure him.

"Nothing's guaranteed in life, except pain and death," he says looking up at her now.

Cameron suddenly sees a life time of pain and hurt in his piercing blue eyes, and then she understands. She wasn't the one that needed. He was.

"If you believe that, you'll never be happy," she says.

"How can I be happy then?" he mutters.

"You have to try," Cameron replies gently.

House looks at her, and she leans towards him and when he doesn't move away, she kisses him softly, her lips on his. He kisses her back, opening his mouth as she puts her arms around his neck, pulling him into her embrace. She feels his hand lightly on her back, tasting her lips, mouth, tongue. She's standing up on the tips of her toes to reach him, one hand clutching his shirt the other around his neck. He can feel her warmth against his body, and can taste the sweetness of her mouth. They're lost in each other, not thinking about anything else except that moment. And it was then she knew he had surrendered to her, because it was then that she had felt herself give in to him…

**---------------------------------------------**

**Alright it is sooooo hard writing make-out scenes, probably coz unlike some people I don't go into full-on details (ahem those who go all explicit in their descriptions).**

**Well there you go, House Cameron. It goes kinda fast from the House pashing Stacy bit, to House and Cameron, but hello, a lot of the story happens after what happens between them. And if you didn't realise they do sleep together. It sounds more romantic if I just leave it there and all of you and your rather perverse minds can fill in the gaps. More to come!**

**PLEASE review! Man, every odd day I come on to the Net hoping for like, 10 new reviews, but am rather disappointed to find only 1 or 2.**

**I would love to write some other stuff, maybe more House or even an OC one but it's taking a lot of work to get this one done. I'm aiming at maybe 20, 25 chapters, but I might go over. I had originally written like 10 chapters already on paper, but I've changed it a lot. **

**Well, that's it for this time. Oh, and don't forget submit your opinion on my Poll- Who's the hottest chick on House. I'll put a new one up next time.**


	8. A very good day

The sun shone through the window, warming the world with its rays. Birds call out side, singing to one another, as if to wake everybody within range. The sky was clear and blue, white clouds hungamongst the crystal blue, like wool on silk. Yes, today was going to be a very good day.

House slowly stirs from his sleep, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Sunlight hit him, and he silently curses the fact he has to go to work today. He closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than to sleep a little while longer…

Wait. This wasn't his room.

Where am I?

House sits up suddenly and looks around, remembering where he was.

Oh God…

He turns to his left to see Allison Cameron sleeping peacefully, her hair sprawled over the pillow, mouth upturned in a small smile.

Ah. There's the answer.

House rubs his forehead and sighs. Not an oh-my-god-what-have-I-done sigh. More of a so-that's-what-happened sigh. He reaches over the side of the bed, opens the bottle to his pills, and swallows two Vicodin. He looks up at the ceiling, thoughtfully. Memories of everything rushed back to him like a bucket of icy water being poured over his head. So what now.

He decides to get up, and began to get dressed.

----------------------------------------

Cameron wakes up, smiling sleepily. Her body felt relaxed and loosed, more so than she had felt in a long time.She's aware of someone there in the room as well, and she knew exactly who.She props herself on her elbows and looks at House, who was at the moment, staring out the window.

"Hey," she says.

House turns his head around, as she gets up and slips a nightgown on..

"Hey," House replies evenly.

She walks over to him, and follows his suit, crossing her arms and placing them on the ledge of the window, leaning forward slightly.

"So…," she begins awkwardly. "This is kinda weird,"

"I thought we agreed weird works," House says, as if it was very normal to be talking to your boss after you just slept with him.

"I just want to say…" Cameron says.

"It was the alcohol talking? I was so high I had no idea what was going on? Oh wait Chase already took care of that..." House says teasingly.

"House," Cameron says sternly, but she was smiling too.

They don't say anything for a while, but Cameron is studying him closely.

"I meant everything I said," she says eventually.

House nods. "You mean like 'oh yeah… yeah… yes! Yes –'" he says, before being hit on the shoulder by Cameron.

"I didn't say that," Cameron says, giving him a withering look, but laughing as well. She looks at him, and he feels himself shiver slightly under her gaze.

"That's not what I meant," she says looking at him seriously now. "I really do care about you,"

House doesn't say anything, but when Cameron reaches for his hand, and he doesn't pull away. She knows that he felt the same way she did. She leaned up to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away from him, but her lips were still on his.

"I better go get ready for work," she whispers to him coyly, and the heads for the bathroom, shutting the door gently.

House's gaze followed her, and turned back to the window after wards.

Yes, today was definitely a good day.

----------------------------------------

**What do you think? I know it's short, but it's more a follow-up on the previous night. (If you're really dim, they did have sex. I'm sure I wasn't _that_ subtle)**

**Just one thing to say today (Hehe that rhymes), the music at the beginning credits, what is with it? It's rather weird if you ask me. **

**OK, so please review. I world really love to hear your opinions. **

**Big Question: Should Chase and Kimee hook up? I'm gonna put some flirty parts between the two, but should they actually get together? Please give me your view on the topic, it would help a lot!**


	9. Don't you remember? I'm related to you

"Where is everyone?" Chase asks.

"Dunno. House is always late, isn't he anyway?" Foreman says not looking up from the newspaper.

"So what do you think of Kimee?" Chase says.

"Chase…" Foreman says scoldingly.

"What?" Chase says innocently.

Foreman rolls his eyes.

"Well, she's pretty, I guess. Exactly like House personality-wise, though," he says looking at Chase.

"Except she could probably kick your ass," Chase say.

"Hey, House could kick your ass and he's got a cane," Foreman says.

"Yep, and it's very useful for pointing, jabbing and hitting with," House says walking in and dropping his bag on the table.

"Where's Cameron?" Foreman asks.

"You tell me," House says. "Any new cases?"

"Yeah, 22 year-old, female, absence seizures, abdominal pains and sleeping 18 hours a day," Chase says handing House the file.

"Oh sounds fun," House says frowning as he reads the file.

Just then Cameron walks in, flustered.

"Sorry I'm late," she says.

"What, car trouble?" Chase says grinning at Foreman. He throws up his hands in defeat.

"Get over that already!" he says exasperated.

Chase just smiles sheepishly.

"No," Cameron says giving him a look that would scare the bravest person on earth into a coma.

After coming up with a few possible diagnoses and ordering a series of tests, the three young doctors get up to leave when Kimee comes storming in, looking ready to start a fire.

"House!" she screeches (yes, screeches.)

"Uh-oh!" House says in mock-terror.

"Erhem, where were you last night?" she asks menacingly.

Cameron looks down, blushing but no one notices. House doesn't even flinch.

"I come back, right, at 2 in the morning, and so fortunately, I have forgotten my keys," Kimee says.

"What were you doing out at 2 am?" House says.

"It doesn't matter," she says putting her hand up to quieten him. "The point is I was there for, like, 2o mins knocking on the door, calling your phone until I gave up and went over to Wilson's place and crashed there!"

"So sorry. Really, I mean it. Staying in the same place with Julie? Nightmare," House says shuddering.

Kimee glares at him icily.

"So? Where were you?" she says, hands on her hips.

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know," House says smugly.

By now Cameron was almost shuffling her feet like a guilty 10year-old.

"Shouldn't we go test the patient now," Cameron says.

"What? No way, this is really–" Chase says before being ushered out by Cameron followed by Foreman.

Kimee is still standing there, looking up at House indignantly

"So?" she asks.

"You know I don't know where you get that terrible trait of nosiness," House says walking into his office.

"Fine if you're not gonna answer, I'll have to fill in the gaps for myself. You were with someone. A woman, last night," she's rather smugly.

"Right… so where do you get that whacked out idea?" House asks.

"Well, you have the smell of perfume all over you–" Kimee says.

"It's called cologne. A guy's gotta smell good or else all is lost," House says matter-of-a-fact-ly.

"And you're wearing the same thing you wore yesterday," she says pointing at his clothes.

"You actually don't know me that well do you?" House says incredulously looking at his shirt. "I don't get time to do laundry. I am a very busy man." House says.

"And finally you're not actually denying it," Kimee finishes off with a look of self-satisfaction on her face. "Believe me House; you cannot keep me from anything. I will find out what you were up to last night. Don't you remember? I'm related to you," she says before walking out haughtily

-------------------------------------------

So why had House and Cameron kept quiet about their blooming relationship? The two had decided it was too early to tell everyone, especially Wilson and Kimee, _especially_ Stacy even. It had been more of a silent agreement, with Cameron knowing House wasn't full ready for anything at the moment, and she didn't want to push him (she had tried that before and look where that ended up). In time once they had decide where things were headed, they would act no different to each other, and that suited them both fine, Cameron knowing that she would be mocked by Chase and Foreman, and House knowing that he would be mocked by Wilson and Kimee.

But at least something was happening.

--------------------------------------------

**Another shortie, but hopefully a beautie. Ok even though you can imagine anything on FanFiction I don't know whether I can ignore this: I just watched "Daddy's Boy" the other night and when House said he was the only child, I kinda realised how that would impact my story! Aaargh! So I really need your advice.**

**Should I just keep pretending House actually _has_ a brother, let alone a niece _OR_ should I go back and change it so that Kimee is actually his cousin, which I know huge age difference but I have a cousin who is like almost 20 years older than me. Maybe she can be his cousin's daughter. Just please reply and help me out!**


	10. Truth, Lies and Confessions

**Sorry it took this long for me to update. I've been busy cough cough splutter choke. But it is certainly the longest I've ever written. Anyway, hope you love it as much as I loved writing it. **

"So what have you got for me? C'mon, gimee gimee gimee," House meeting his ducklings in the hallway.

"Nothing," Chase says sighing.

"Could you be a _lee-tle _more specific?" House asks.

"The MRI showed nothing and we couldn't find anything else abnormal in her stomach or intestine," Foreman says.

"Which leaves us with nothing," Chase says sighing.

"What does she do?" House says interrupting them.

"Uh...what?" Foreman asks.

"What does she do for a living? You know? A job?" House says making wild hand gestures.

"Um…well she's kind of a…she's a hooker," Chase says.

House raises his eyebrows.

"Ooh-hoo! So that's why you wanted me to take the case. I bet she's really hot," House says.

Everyone just rolls their eyes at him He heads into the conference room, followed by the young doctors expectantly. Kimee is sitting there, her legs propped up on the table busily sketching something. She looks up as the come in, staring intently.

"Hey Cameron," she says raising an eyebrow at her, completely ignoring everyone else. "Nice outfit,"

"What do you mean?" Cameron says innocently.

"Well it's certainly different from what you usually wear," Kimee says getting up.

"How so?" Cameron asks.

"Let's see now, then, shall we? You're wearing black fitted pants which seem made for you and your to-die-for legs. Seriously, they are very sexy. And you're wearing a low-cut, red top which screams 'take me right now!' Certainly a change from you usual beige and necklines up to here," Kimee says gesturing at her throat.

"I…don't know what you mean Kimee," Cameron says.

"And the only reason I can think of as to why your wearing those fab clothes, is because you wanna look good at work," Kimee says slyly, and walks over to House. "For a certain someone, I wonder…?"

"Kimee, shouldn't you be doing something? Like, say, I dunno, leaving?" House says "Exits are located to your right," he says doing that pointing thing air hostesses do.

"Oh you're so funny, House. I have no idea why you're not a comedian," Kimee says sarcastically.

"Not enough pay," House retorts. "Anyway, you wear more revealing clothes than Cuddy sometimes,"

"I do not!" Kimee says, but that's not exactly far from the truth. She was currently wearing dark blue skinny jeans, brown leather boots and a green strapless tunic top.

"Um… so we'll just go get a blood test now," Foreman says.

The three of them leave House and Kimee to their snarky _conversation_.

"Whatever their paying at the moment for their therapy sessions, it's not enough," Foreman says shaking his head.

"House is the idiot causing trouble," Chase says.

"But Kimee was right about something," Foreman says looking at Cameron now. "You _don't_ usually wear that kinda stuff,"

"What?" Cameron says exasperatedly.

"That shirt is pretty sexy compared to your usual stuff," Foreman says, rasing an eyebrow.

"My other stuff is at the drycleaner," Cameron says shrugging.

"I know for a fact that women have enough clothes to last them a lifetime," Chase says crossing his arms in amusement.

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you two. I'll go run the blood test and you two can go get a better family history," she says and walks off before they can reply.

"Whatever," Foreman says and he walks off with Chase to the patient's room.

------------------------------------------

"Hey Kimee," Cuddy says walking over to the girl sitting on an armchair in the waiting room outside a surgery.

"Dr Cuddy," she greets the doctor in the same tone House uses when he is attempting to avoid the administrator.

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asks.

"House," she says simply.

Cuddy nods her head.

"Um, Kimee can I ask you for a favour?" Cuddy asks delicately.

"Favour?" Kimee repeats her ears pricking up.

"Yes," Cuddy says.

"Well, what is it?" Kimee asks intently.

"The hospital is hosting a charity dinner, and I haven't really got the time to organise it, so I was wondering if you could help me out and plan it," Cuddy asks.

"What? Really? Well, I've got _so_ much on my plate at the moment. Oh but if you _insist_, darling, I accept!" Kimee says smiling. "I must be off now. Gotta go order place cards!" she says getting up.

"Oh you don't need to get place cards," Cuddy says.

"Of course I do!" Kimee says brushing past her.

"Whatever," Cuddy says shaking her head.

---------------------------------------------

"Dr House," Cameron calls catching up to the doctor.

"Dr Cameron," House says acknowledging her as she walks up beside him as he was waiting for the elevator.

"We need to talk," she says as they walk into the elevator.

"Really…?"House says.

Cameron suddenly darts forward and presses the button. The elevator immediately stops with a lurch.

"They're gonna find out soon," Cameron says looking at him slightly stonily.

"That I'm trapped here? Yeah they will," House says.

Cameron looks at him. "I meant about us. Or lack thereof," she said.

House gives a quiet snort.

"I don't want to change you. I know what you're like, and still I can't help but have feelings for you. I can see there's more to you than work and Vicodin. And I want to be a part of it," she says.

"If you don't feel the same…I'll leave you alone and forget it. I don't want to push you into anything. I just need to know," Cameron continues. "Was last night…just a one off or…or something else?" she asks timidly.

When House doesn't say anything, she walks closer to him.

"I–"Cameron says, but House cuts her off.

"Something else," he says in a barely audible voice.

Cameron smiles at him, and House turns to face her properly, his face expressionless, but his eyes alight. She knows what he means. He doesn't need words to talk to her. Not with Allison Cameron.

"Besides this means I don't actually have to pay for sex anymore…" House says his voice returning to its usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah? You wait, you're gonna pay more than you could imagine," Cameron replies slyly, now relaxed enough for such banter.

House suddenly does something Cameron wouldn't have imagined. He puts his hand around her waist, and pulls her towards him and plants a passionate kiss on her mouth, taking Cameron by surprise, like everything he did around her, but responds positively, her tongue gently easing into his mouth. She wraps her arms around him, and he holds her closely. There is nothing that could take their minds away from each other, not even the movement of the elevator as it began to move again…

---------------------------------------------

Mean while…

"Hey," Kimee says walking up to Chase and Foreman, as they were waiting for the elevator. "Have you two seen my uncle," she asks.

"_Don't _call him that. Uncle sounds like the term for a _nice_ person who shows affection to people" Foreman says shuddering at the thought of House being all warm and fuzzy.

"Alright, have you seen _House_?" Kimee asks again, rolling her eyes.

"Nup," Chase says. "You know where Cameron is? She kind of ran off before,"

"No." Kimee says shaking her head. "She seemed kinda flustered when I mentioned that whole revealing red top thing,"

"Oh well, you were right. It was out of the ordinary for her," Foreman says.

"Yeah, hope she didn't– Oh God, not now…" She says as Stacy and Wilson walk up to them.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Stacy asks Kimee in a false-cheery voice.

"Painting the Mona Lisa. I'm the next Leonardo Da Vinci, except the hot version," Kimee says, looking at her patronizingly.

"Kimee…"Wilson says warningly.

"No, Wilson, don't 'Kimee' me." Kimee says pointing at him Taylor Townsend style. "I don't show good manners to back-stabbing, skanky old hags," she says looking at Stacy with disgust.

"OK, now, come on, Kimee–" Stacy says annoyed now.

"Wilson! Have you seen House?" Cuddy says walking up to the cluster of people around the elevator.

"No, I was just looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday, and I'm kinda surprised he hasn't come to distract me from work yet…" Wilson says in that voice he uses as if he were thinking about a really philosophical subject.

"Dr Cuddy, do you know where Cameron–" Foreman asks Cuddy.

"What is with this elevator? What, have we been here for like 10 minutes!" Kimee says tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Cuddy says sighing. She takes a key out of her pocket and inserts it into a key hole on the panel of buttons. Instantly the elevator was moving again.

"Oh. Cool," Kimee says simply.

Then the soft ping of the elevator broke the silence, as Kimee prepared to give the rant of her life, the doors opened to reveal…

House and Cameron, together, and there was no other words to describe what they were doing except, making out.

It took them about a millisecond to register what was going on and stop, but everyone had seen.

"Oh my God," Kimee says, a mixture of surprise, shock and mild happiness in her voice.

"Oh my God," Cameron says, slightly embarrassed to be caught kissing her boss by her colleagues and other boss.

"Oh my God," Wilson says, as if rejoicing in this moment..

"Oh my God," Foreman says, rather disturbed from this visual.

"Oh my God," Cuddy says, mostly amused by this situation.

"Oh my God," Chase says in humour, distaste and preparation of mockery of all this

"Oh my God," Stacy says out of pure disbelief.

A pause.

"Oh, was I meant to say 'Oh my God' as well?" House says feigning innocence.

-------------------------------------

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wilson asks, almost wetting himself with laughter and excitement.

"You never asked," House obliviously.

"Oh so usually I ask 'Hey, have you and Cameron been messing around in the elevator lately?'" Wilson says sarcastically.

"Well, don't you?" House says, not bothering to think of anything cleverer or snarkier.

"Oh, oh so that's where you were last night!" Wilson squeals, jumping up and down like a little girl.

"I suggest you stop before my cane finds it's way up your ugly ass," House says looking at him threateningly.

"I would've thought being with Cameron would make you nicer," Wilson says smirking

"Shut up," House growls.

"Or what? You'll kiss me?" Wilson says teasingly

"Maybe I will," House says obviously joking.'

"Ew," Wilson says.

The two men don't say anything for awhile. Wilson knew House like the back of his hand. He didn't want to see his friend miserable and he was actually ecstatic that House had done something, _anything_ that could lead to a mild form of contentment in his life. He was also glad to see that he was over Stacy. He knew House could never let go, but maybe, he could be happy again. But of course he couldn't tell House this. Some things are better left unsaid.

"Do you love her?' Wilson asks quietly.

"I don't know," House replies. "Maybe…" he says.

"You're really lucky, House. You have the chance of a lifetime. Don't ruin it," Wilson says wisely.

"I know," House says.

"I'm really happy for you," Wilson says, and then he grins broadly. "But you are never gonna live this down!" he says and dodges a tennis ball House hurtles at his head.

Wilson walks out laughing leaving House to his own thoughts.

-----------------------------------

Cameron was in the lab, mainly to hide from Foreman and Chase with their questions. She was going over some tests when Kimee walks in her heels clicking on the linoleum

"Dr Cameron?" she asks cautiously.

"Oh, Kimee," Cameron says blushing slightly. Aware that she was turning into a flushed tomato made her blush even more. What kind of grown adult turns red at the drop of a hat?

"Could we talk?" she asks.

"Um, yeah sure," Cameron says.

"Hem, funny, the Pathology lab has become the place of secrets-exchanging," Kimee says looking around.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Cameron says following her gaze.

"Look, about before…" Kimee says, not sure what to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that–" Cameron apologises, but Kimee shakes her head.

'No, it's alright. You don't think I want my uncle to be lonely forever, do you? I'm glad. Kinda traumatised, but still glad," Kimee says grinning.

Cameron smiles.

"Are you two…?' Kimee asks.

"Um, I think we are," Cameron says, nodding.

"That's good," Kimee says. But her face is serious when she talks again. "Though I gotta know, how you feel about my uncle. House is possibly the most difficult person I know. But you'd be wrong. I can read him like a book. And he really cares about you. So I need to know how you really feel about him. So I can make sure he will be happy,"

Cameron looks at her and she realises that Kimee and House could be so alike yet so different at the same time. Kimee was probably the only one who could control and love House unconditionally. She protected him like a little child, and House's behaviour was exactly the same when it came to the young girl standing before her. Undoubtedly of course, neither would ever admit to that.

"I've admired him ever since I first started working here. I've loved him ever since I went to the Monster truck rally with him last year. And I could never do anything to purposely hurt him. Because that would hurt me too much," Cameron says.

Kimee looks at her, and sighs with happiness.

_How could anyone not love her? _She thinks to herself affectionately.

"You're a beautiful person," Kimee says, smiling. "And not just on the outside,"

Cameron returns the smile. Kimee nods at her, and walks out without another word.

-------------------------------------

"How can those two be together?" Stacy yells, storming around Cuddy's office.

"Well…"Cuddy begins.

"Isn't there something that says that colleagues aren't meant to date? I mean, this has to be the definition of unethical!" Stacy says, pacing.

"Stacy–" Cuddy starts.

"And what about dating a younger woman? She's at least 15 years her junior. What, is Greg going through some sort of mid-life crisis? Honestly, what do you think that little gold-digger is up to?" Stacy says, her hair messed up and looking extremely flustered.

"STACY!" Cuddy cries. "What are _you_ doing? Can you hear what you're saying? You are _married._ You and House are not together. You have been apart for 5 years! You moved on. Why shouldn't he be able to as well?"

"Lisa…" Stacy says regretfully.

"Stacy. You weren't there. You didn't see what he was like. The only reason he isn't still sitting at home in his own filth, was because Wilson would not stop pestering, arguing, comforting and pleading with him. He needs somebody to accept him for who he is, and you couldn't be that someone. Let him be happy with Cameron. You owe him that much," Cuddy says.

"You're right, Lisa," Stacy says sighing.

"Look, it's understandable that you should feel jealous–" Cuddy says, rubbing her forehead.

"Jealous? Of what? That my ex is dating a young, beautiful doctor who didn't sign papers that saved his life? Of course I'm not jealous," Stacy says waving her hands about like a madwoman.

"Stacy. Just don't go doing anything stupid," Cuddy says, looking at her pleadingly.

"No, no, Cuddy. Everything is fine. I have to go now," Stacy says, and rushes out quickly.

Dr Cuddy shook her head. This is why she hated getting too involved in her colleague's private lives. It just made things harder.

-------------------------------------

Cameron walked into House's office, to find it empty. She walks over to his desk, and smiles to herself at the mess that one person can make. She starts to shuffle through some papers, rearranging everything into neater piles. She opens a drawer to put away his Game Boy, and moves some stuff out of the way, when she finds something under some papers.

It's a photo of a younger House with Kimee, who looked barely 10. She was smiling like the cat who got the cream. She looked so adorable. But it was seeing House that really made her smile. He looked…carefree. Like nothing in the world was wrong. And Cameron understood right then, that Kimee was right. He was a different person once, but that person was locked away inside. After seeing the photo, how could she not fall more in love with this man who everyone saw as the ultimate cold-hearted bastard?

"You know, most people would consider what you were doing at the moment, illegal and violating. That's my stuff you're going through," House says from the door way.

Cameron jumps in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, it's just your desk looks like a lawnmower ate it then spat it out." Cameron says, putting the photo back in the drawer, discreetly, so he wouldn't see. He didn't seem to notice.

He slowly limp-walks over staring at her in that uncanny way.

"Well, at least everyone knows now," he says lightly.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Cameron asks him, her voice unwavering.

House thinks for a moment unsure what he should say.

"No," he says slowly.

"So what now?' Cameron asks.

"Well, usually I'd have to initiate the idea of some sort of _date_ but since you seem so good at forcing people into that kinda thing, you can do it," House answer, walking closer to her.

"Why Dr House, is that your _charming_ way of asking women out?" Cameron asks coyly, now sidling up to him.

"Is it working?' House replies.

"Maybe," Cameron replies. Then she sighs, and looks at him. "This feels so real," she whispers.

"Yeah," House kind of grunts.

"Don't worry, I won't go all mushy and 'Days of our Lives' on you," Cameron says, smiling again.

"Oh good, I was getting worried there," House says, pretending to be relieved.

Cameron looks at him for a second, before reaching up to him, and kisses him, long and passionately, her hands holding his face. Her emotions are all released in that kiss. Her lips are soft on his and she feels him respond to her abrupt actions.

After a long time, they break apart, and House lets out a low whistle.

"Wow," he says.

"Impressed?" Cameron asks playfully.

"Very. Wish you'd always be like that at work. Life at the hospital will never be the same," house says wistfully.

Cameron gives him a reproachful look, but laughs anyway. Because he was right life at the was definitely not going to be the same anymore…

------------------------------------

**Hope I'm not going too fluffy with all this. I want to keep it very House-esque and very parallel with the real show. And everyone, I _really_ need your opinions on whether Kimee should continue as House's niece or not. **

**I had vowed not to refer to Chase, Foreman and Cameron as 'the ducklings' but I couldn't help it. **

**Also 'Taylor Townsend' is of course from the OC, she always points to people when talks to them, as if she's scolding a child or something.**

**Lastly I know 'making out' sounds very juvenile, but seriously, there is nothing else to describe it!**

**OK, so please review, I would love to read you comments! And everyone who has reviewed thank you so much for your extremely helpful and fabulous replies. It's a great feeling to now that you have actually taken time to write them!**


	11. The sweet Allison Cameron

**Oh, so sorry about how long it takes for me to update. But I'm putting all my energy into this (usually I'm working this when I should be doing my homework. Hehe…he.) Any way so here it is, my beautiful Chapter 11! **

**Its set 2 weeks after everyone finds out about House and Cameron. **

---------------------------------

Working in a hospital meant long hours, death and illness everywhere and the inevitable, gossiping nurses.

As soon, as House walked in through the hospital entrance, he notices the group of nurses, young and old, giggling, whispering and staring at him.

"Yeah, he's Dr House!"

"He's dating Dr Cameron, you know"

"Really? Doesn't she work for him though?'

"Yes, and she's young and totally gorgeous,"

"How come she's seeing him then?"

"What do you mean? He's hot!'

"…"

"What are you on? He's _the_ son-of-a-bitch,"

"Hey! Get back to work!" Cuddy barks at the gaggle of geese aka the nurses.

"Good morning, Dr House," Cuddy says walking up to him. "You're late. Didn't you get to sleep last night?" she says, making a suggestive face

House just makes a face at her, and signs in.

"Is everyone talking about me? I mean I don't mind, but Wilson's been eying a couple of nurses, soI dunno..." House says sarcastically.

"People like to talk. Be proud, you are a very popular person," Cuddy says reading a file.

"Well I'm off. Gotta go check if Wilson is behaving himself," House says walking off.

"Wait," Cuddy says.

House stops, his face suspicious.

"Are you and Wilson keeping something from me? Something to do with a hot and illicit affair ?" House asks.

"No," Cuddy says, shaking her head. "Here," she says handing him an envelope.

"What's this?" House asks, narrowing his eyes. "Are you getting married, Cuddy? That's great. Congratulations,"

"House," Cuddy says warningly. "Open it,"

"This isn't a–" House says.

"Just open it!" Cuddy says loudly.

House opens it carelessly.

_Invitation for_

_Dr House + Guest_

_To Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's Charity Dinner _

_To raise funds for the Children's Ward._

_Friday Night, 7pm._

"Wow! A charity event! I love those. But, oh no, Friday night is Hooker Night. Sorry," House says tossing the invite away and walking off.

"House! You are the Head of Diagnostics!" Cuddy says, picking the invite up and running after him.

"Head, shmead. I don't even get a hot secretary," House says, continuing to walk.

"There'll be an open bar," Cuddy says temptingly.

"No,"

"Cameron would want you to go,"

"Too bad for her,"

"I'll give you two weeks off clinic,"

Pause.

"Make it a nice, round month, and I'll go," he says facing her.

"Fine. But you need to wear a tie," Cuddy says walking off before he can argue.

-------------------------------------

"So, any new cases, my dearies?" House asks, dropping his bag down on the table.

"Don't think so," Kimee replies.

"Wait, you're not my little ducklings," House says, as he goes over to the sink, to find no coffee.

"Yeah, your two male protégées are down in the clinic," Kimee says.

"As me?' House asks, still looking around the sink as if expecting some coffee to magically appear.

"In your dreams," Kimee says, flipping through a magazine.

"Actually in my dreams, Carmen Electra and Angelina Jolie are mud wrestling over me," he says.

"You are so perverted sometimes," she says. "What would the sweet Allison Cameron say?"

"She'd say 'ooooh let me join in!'" House says.

"Ew. Oh, did you get your invitation?' Kimee asks intently.

"To the bash of the year? Of course," House says sarcastically.

"Good. So you'll definitely be there," she says, more of a command than question.

"Sadly, yes," he says.

"Great!" she says, jumping up. "I gotta go and verify the caterers,"

As she heads out, she bumps into Cameron.

"Oh sorry!" Kimee says quickly, before leaving.

"Hey," Cameron says walking past her.

"Ah, there you are. Coffee. Now," House says pointing at the coffee machine.

"Well it's good to see you too," Cameron says.

She reaches up and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"What no hot and steamy kiss, followed by hot and steamy sex on the conference table?" House asks, clearly disappointed.

"I, unlike you, have a reputation to live up to," Cameron says, gently removing his hands from her hips.

"Fine, be that way." House says.

"Hey, you so can I get a ride this afternoon? I need to be a dress for the Charity dinner," Cameron says.

"Why? You only have, like, 50 dresses already. And I didn't even have to snoop through your wardrobe," House says. "It's a given fact,"

"It's a prestigious event! And Kimee is hosting it. _You_ need to make an impression," Cameron says, huffing at his unwillingness.

"What if I'm not going?" House asks.

"I know for a fact that you are," Cameron says.

"Maybe I'm not. Assume nothing," House says.

"Cuddy already bribed with a month off clinic, hasn't she?" Cameron asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," House says despairingly.

She laughs at his face and kisses him again on the lips, more passionately this time, her arms wrapped around him.

Then all of a sudden a sickening feeling rises up to her throat. Her stomach is unsettled, and she thinks she's about to throw up. She pulls apart quickly, covers her mouth and rushes out, heading towards the toilet

House stands there, confused.

"She didn't even make any coffee," he says to himself.

--------------------------------------

Cameron sits on the bathroom floor still clutching her stomach. The feeling was still there, but it had subsided. Throwing up was an experience she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

She sits there for a while, feeling disgusting, sick and basically horrible.

"Dr Cameron?" says a voice.

She turns her head around to see Stacy standing there, her hair perfect and her clothes neat. Her own hair was messed up from practically shoving her head into the toilet and her clothes crumpled from the constant tugging and scrunching she was currently doing.

_I must look revolting. _She thought wearily.

"Are you alright?" Stacy asks her. "You look a bit pale,"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," she says, not bothering to continue. She gets up hurriedly and leaves as quickly as she came.

Stacy stares at her leaving form.

_I wonder what that was about?_ She thought.

_Whatever it is, it can't be good._

--------------------------------------

"So, she just ran out?" Wilson asks.

"Yep. I didn't think I was _that _bad at kissing," House says.

"Maybe she just forgot something?" Wilson suggests.

"Not only is that stupid, it's also lame," House says annoyed.

"Or she could just have a stomach bug," Wilson speculates.

"Or maybe…" House says his voice trailing off.

"House you don't _know_ what is wrong. Maybe you should go _talk_ to her, you know ask if everything is OK, instead of thinking of reasons why she retched after kissing you," Wilson says.

"Wilson! You truly know nothing in the Ways of the Women," House says scoldingly. "Women don't want you to see them right after they threw up. The male species should not know the inner workings of a woman and her relationship with the toilet bowl. It's the law,"

"Go, House," Wilson says.

"But I–" House begins, before Wilson gives him a you-have-better-go-do-it-now stare à là Kimee cross Cuddy.

"Fine," he says, huffing. He gets up and goes to find the sweet Allison Cameron.

---------------------------------------

Cameron sat in House's office, twisting her hands and biting her lip.

Today wasn't the first time she had thrown up. It had been going on for a few days. If it were just that she wouldn't have been to worried. But there was something else as well.

She was late. Late as in _late_

She had always wanted something like this to happen. She and her husband had been trying for ages, even though it was unlikely after he had chemo and everything.

And now it might be happening, yet instead of being excited she was scared and nervous.

Because at the moment, she was happier than she had ever been, and she didn't know what would happen if that was changed.

She was also afraid of what House's reaction would be. Because she couldn't bear it if something went wrong

She couldn't tell him. Not yet. Not until she knew if what she feared most at the moment was to come true.

The sweet Allison Cameron was more terrified now than she had ever been in her life…

-----------------------------------

**OK, hope you like it!**

**Though it is very obvious what is wrong, if you don't understand, you'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Oh, I just watched 'Hunting'. It was VERY VERY good. Like majorly good!**

**Shockingly, I didn't have a massive coronary when it was the Cameron-sleeping-with-Chase-while-she-was-on-crystal-meth bit (probably coz Jesse Spencer was very hot). **

**Right so you know how it works. Reviews! And I now reply to all the reviews I get, so lucky you!**

**So, please review!**

**xx Luv ya!**


	12. When it all falls apart

**Hell-oo! Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. You may have noticed that I changed the story's name (duh!). Well I never really liked the name 'Life is Hard' and the new title 'Hard for me' is a song by Tamara Jaber (that's an Australian singer) and I quite like that title, so you can like it or lump it!**

**So my dearies, here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**The fantabulous, magnifico, territastic...drum roll…CHAPTER 12!**

**-----------------------------------**

Women deal with pregnancy in different ways. Some thank God that their prayers have been answered. Some spiral out of control. Some are joyous and ecstatic. Some refuse to acknowledge the growing life in them, and some refuse to go through with such an ordeal.

Allison Cameron wasn't any of these. She was just afraid.

Afraid of what could be, what could happen, what could happen to her relationship with the person she was sometimes so unsure of.

Cameron looked down at her feet. She just wanted to forget. Just for the moment.

She was standing outside House's apartment, and with a deep breath, she tried to forget the impending situation that could be happening to her in the near future.

She heard a soft tune played on the piano, trickling through the door. She smiled and bit her lip.

_Not tonight_. She thought to herself.

She breathed in deeply, and then knocked on the door. She heard the music stop suddenly, and the shuffle of the piano stool.

After a few moments, House opened the door in one swift movement.

"Well, look-ee here! Dr Cameron! Sorry, but unless you got something more revealing underneath that coat of yours, you're not allowed in," House says smirking at her.

"Is this how you greet all your guests?" Cameron asks walking in and shedding her coat. She looks at him reprovingly.

House sighs "I'm sorry. I usually just kick them out, but you're a special case," he says in a childish voice.

Cameron pouts a bit, but then she smiles and plants a fervent kiss on his lips.

"Hey…oh my god. Look, please if you guys are going to…yeah; just warn me or something will you?" Kimee says, making a disgusted face as she joined the two in the hallway.

"Hi Kimee," Cameron says uncomfortably.

"Yes, yes. _Well_, I gotta go," Kimee says, grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Why?' House asks.

"Party,"

"Where?"

"Qube," Kimee says smugly. "It's a new club. We're going there for Minna's birthday,"

"Oh your mom would be so glad to hear that! She'll just break my neck in happiness," House says sarcastically.

"So are you gonna go all parent-like on me, and forbid me from going?" Kimee says.

"Then again, you're only hot once, so go for it," House says airily.

"Thank you for your blessing, Dr House," Kimee says triumphantly.

"Don't come running to me once your mom threatens to ground you till you hit menopause," House says as she opens the door.

"Whatever," she says, closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure she should be out clubbing and partying? It's not really safe…" Cameron says unsurely.

"Oh please she'll be fine. She can do Kung fu Jackie Chan-style. So if anything happens, it'll merely be an amusing fight scene where she might get hurt, but defeats the baddie in the end," House says waving his hands about.

"Does that psycho babble work with anyone?" Cameron asks, clearly not impressed.

"No. But then again I learnt it from Lin," House says.

"Lin?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah, Kimee's mom. She's actually really hot, but scary. Cuddy-scary. Hey they could be best friends!" House says walking into the kitchen.

"You know，I remember you once telling me you're an only child. How can you have a niece if you don't have any siblings?" Cameron asks.

"You ask an awful lot of questions," House replies.

When Cameron just looks at him like she's about to wack him with his cane, he makes a half grunt-half sigh noise.

"Well when I said my parents had one kid, I meant one kid besides me!" House says simply.

"You lied to me!" Cameron says exasperatedly.

"Look what's new," House says, shrugging.

Cameron just rolls her eyes.

"So your brother's name is…" Cameron asks.

"Andrew. He's an accountant in some big corporate company," House says.

Cameron nods interested.

"Is he anything like you?" Cameron asks, smiling.

"What, misanthropic and sarcastic? If so, no, not really. He's kinda mellower. He once got into a fight with the parking officer, and broke his nose. Yeah, he's a very composed," House says nodding.

"So he _is_ like you?" Cameron says frowning.

"Well, sorta. Then again, he got married, so maybe not. But Lin is pretty frightening so maybe she threatened him into it. You never know," House says dreamily as he opened the fridge and took out two beers.

"Charming," Cameron says.

"That's why you're here," House says grinning sheepishly.

"Really now? Aren't you all sure of yourself," Cameron says coyly, putting her arms around his waist.

House stops mid-swig of his beer.

"With that behaviour you have earned the privilege of me making dinner tonight," House says.

"What an honour, Greg," Cameron says.

For, maybe the first time in his life, House was, uncomfortable. Like when a kid meets his favourite sports star, but suddenly doesn't know what to say. Shy.

Dr House, ideally, was never nervous. He, ideally, never felt vulnerable or intimidated. Ideally, life would be easier. Ideally, dinosaurs would still be roaming around, there'd be no greenhouse gases, guys could marry several women, women would find their soul-mates who just happened to come from an exotic European country, and we could all fly to the Moon and eat cheese.

But, ideally was never really going to happen.

House only ever felt like this…well, he had never felt like this with anyone. Allison Cameron was the only one who made him feel like this. Not even Stacy.

He was happy.

He wraps his arms around her tightly, the smell of her hair intoxicating him, her warmth next to him.

Cameron is somewhat taken aback by this sudden expression of emotion, but then again you can never be sure with Greg House. She clutches him closely, knowing she wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. But time always marches on merciless.

_I wish it wouldn't though. _Cameron thinks sadly.

"I love you," she whispers.

House tenses up a bit, and Cameron thinks she must've scared him.

But, as always, he surprises her.

"I love you too," he says almost inaudibly.

Cameron pulls apart slowly. She smiles sadly. Her heart ached with the burden that weighed it down

"I dreamt about the day you would say that," Cameron says, looking up at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"That's slightly creepy," House says, returning to his snarky self.

"Well, you know me. I'm all about the weirdness," Cameron says shrugging. "Enough talk. I'm starving. What's for dinner? I really fell like potatoes. And carbonara pasta. Hey, what about some garlic bread?" Cameron says, forgetting her _little _secret.

"Whoa! That's a lot of food for someone your size. Since when did you have the appetite of a pregnant woman?" House jokes as he walks into the kitchen and begins taking out pots and pans.

Although House didn't seem to realise anything, Cameron freezes up. She had almost let slip. Her heart was racing. She hated keeping things from anyone.

"Yeah, well, I've been really busy today, I didn't get to eat lunch," she stammers.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm making my special Thai green curry," House says.

Cameron relaxes a bit. He hadn't noticed anything.

"What's so special about it? The sauce is from a jar," Cameron says, grinning.

----------------------------------------

"I'm wiped out," Cameron says yawning. They had just finished watching every known action movie and chick flick known to man, and Cameron looked like she was about to slip into a coma.

"What, you come to _my_ house, eat _my _food, drink _my _beer, and you won't even stay up to have a little _fun _with me on _my_ couch?" House says making a suggestive face.

Cameron shakes her head.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired. Besides, tomorrow we have to get in early for Kimee's little 'charity-dinner-make-sure-everyone-is-going-to-be-there-or-else' meeting. But after the dinner, who knows what you might get," Cameron says, looking at him seductively.

"Do you swear upon that?" House asks.

"I can make no promises," she says playfully as she walks out of the room slowly into the bedroom.

"She isn't tired at all," House says to himself, before switching off the lights and heading after her.

----------------------------------------

Cameron roused from sleep slowly, and nausea hit her like a train. She got up lightning fast and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet.

_This is hell_. She thinks to herself as the contents of her stomach was emptied into the toilet bowl.

"Allison?" House says unsurely from the doorway.

"Greg!" Cameron says, stunned.

"What–?" House starts walking into the bathroom.

"Look, Greg, I can explain…" Cameron says getting up.

"Allison, you don't need a medical degree to know what's wrong," House says looking at her. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Greg…" Cameron says pleadingly.

"Just answer the question, Allison," House says.

"I…maybe. Maybe," Cameron says.

"Right," House says. He nods slowly, and then without saying anything, he turns on his heel and leaves. Cameron hears the front door open, and then it closes with a bang.

Cameron falls onto the ground, tears streaming down her face. She sobs loudly, clutching stomach. She leans against the toilet, crying her heart's pain, weeping her eyes out. Her sadness was more excruciating than anyone could ever imagine. The one man whom she had loved after her husband had just walked out.

After her lament for the love of her life, when her tears ran dry, when her energy ran out, she continued to sit there, staring into space.

Then she hears the sound of the door opening. She gets up quickly and runs to the door.

"Greg! I'm so sorry. I should have told you…Oh," Cameron says as she almost runs into Kimee.

"Cameron," Kimee says, looking at her tear-soaked face and her ruffled hair. "What happened?"

Cameron just shakes her head sadly, her eyes welling up.

"Allison! Tell me," Kimee says gently as she guided her to the couch and sat down with her.

"I…he just left," she says in between sobs.

"What did you two have a fight?" Kimee asks.

"No," she sobs.

"Then what happened?" Kimee asks, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I…I might be pregnant," Cameron says. Kimee lets out a little gasp. "He saw me throwing up this morning. Hm, great way to break the news, huh? He asked me whether I was…you know and when I told him that I might be, he just left. I didn't want to let him know until I was sure. I... I don't know what to do," she says.

Kimee looks at her sympathetically, and pulls her into a hug. Cameron cries into her shoulder, her whole body shaking.

"Shhh, Al, shh, don't worry," Kimee whispers into her ear. "You two will sort this out. Don't worry, hon,"

"I don't want to lose him. I don't," she whimpers.

"You won't," Kimee says comfortingly. "Look, you know what you're gonna do? You are gonna find him, confront him, and you two are gonna work this out. Ok?" Kimee says pulling apart and looking at her dead-set in the eyes.

Cameron, too exhausted to say no, just nodded.

"Ok, great. Now, hon, if you wanna deal with something like this you gotta look like Jessica Alba's stylist got hold of you. Come with me," Kimee says cheerfully.

Kimee drags Cameron into the bathroom, and dumps her into the shower. After washing her hair and standing under the water for almost perpetuity, Kimee pulls her back out, and begins to blow-dry her hair.

When Kimee applies her make-up, Cameron sighs sadly.

"You Ok?" Kimee asks.

"What do you think?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah, well, you gotta be strong," she says. She pauses a minute before asking her "If you are pregnant, will you…"

"Keep the baby?" Cameron asks.

"Uh, yeah," Kimee says as she began to put on mascara.

"Without a doubt. I've always wanted a baby. Even if Greg doesn't," she replies despondently.

"So what? If he doesn't want to stay for the long haul you'll just raise a kid on your own?" Kimee asks.

"I don't _want_ to raise a baby on my own. Don't you think I'd rather be able to be with him _and_ have a child? I just don't think it's that simple," Cameron says.

"You don't even know how he really thinks about this. That's why you have to talk to him," Kimee says soothingly. "There all done!" she exclaims, drawing back to admire her handiwork.

Cameron looks at her reflection in the mirror. She's wearing a pair of jeans and light pink top, Victoriana style. Her hair was poker straight and her eyes were covered in sandy beige eye shadow and lashings of mascara. On her lips was a coral lip gloss.

"Oh, Kimee! I feel so much better," Cameron says a little happier.

"You look so much better," Kimee replies proudly. "Now, go, find my son-of-a-bitch uncle and sort this all out,"

"I will," Cameron says bravely and she gives Kimee a small hug.

-----------------------------------

"So you found her throwing up in the bathroom?" Wilson asks.

"Yep," House replies.

"In the morning?"

"Uh huh,"

"Then she tells you she might be pregnant?"

"Exactly," House replies, hand by his chin.

"And then you leg it out of there as fast as you can?" Wilson says quite scoldingly.

"You're meant to be consoling _me_!" House says exasperatedly.

"Can you hear yourself sometimes? Me, me, me, me! Cameron might be _pregnant _and all you can think about is how this affects you? God, House, start acting like a _responsible_ adult, eh? Then maybe your life might just get that much simpler!" Wilson rants.

House sits ther, too worn-out to say anything. Wilson looks at him empathetically.

"House, I know this affects you, in more ways than one. But you have to think about Cameron as well. She needs you to be there for her throughout this ordeal," Wilson says. "Or is that it? You don't want to face this. You don't _want_ her to be pregnant?"

"That's not true!" House growls. "I just don't know what's gonna happen,"

"So you do want a kid?" Wilson asks.

"Stop trying to analyse me!" is his response.

"I try, I try, I fail, I fail," Wilson says, tired of House's little games.

Just then Cameron pushes the door open and walks in slowly.

"Cameron," Wilson says getting up.

"Hi Wilson. Do you think House and I could have a word?" Cameron asks, not once did her voice give away the mini anxiety attack she was having.

"Uh, sure," Wilson says getting out of there sharpish.

Cameron steps in and stood in front of House's desk, looking at him in the eyes not daring to break contact.

"Kimee was with you, huh?" House asks before Cameron can open her mouth.

"Yeah. Why?' Cameron asks unsure of what to make of his random comment.

"Only Kimee can make someone's hair that straight in such a small amount of time," House says. "Maybe I should get her to do mine," he says as if pondering a real meaningful.

"Greg," Cameron says. "I need to know how you feel about this whole _situation,_"

"I love you. And I wanna be with you. But if I am pregnant, I will keep the baby, even if you don't want to be a part of it," she says quietly.

"It didn't seem like you _wanted_ me to be a part of it in the first place!" House replies.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure!" Cameron says frustrated.

"You still could have told me!" House says.

"Well if I knew this is the way you'd react, how can you blame me?" Cameron says angrily.

"Now's not the time for this to be happening to me," House says.

"What about me? Do you think I planned this? My God, Greg, you are so unbelievable sometimes. I might be having _your _baby but you're acting as if it's the Apocalypse!" Cameron yells.

"_My _baby?" House says.

"What? Are you saying you think it's not your baby?" Cameron exclaims. "You think I would cheat on you?"

House doesn't reply, just giving her A Look.

"Incredible! Greg, I love you. How could you think that of me?" Cameron cries.

House looks away from her, clearly signalling the end of this conversation.

"I'm going to see Dr Hunter. My test results should be back Saturday morning," Cameron says before walking out.

-----------------------------------------

**DON'T WORRY! House and Cam will EVENTUALLY sort this whole thing out. I mean they couldn't be the perfect couple forever now, could they? Maybe I should have made the two week time frame longer! I mean, two weeks and already she's knocked up? Too fast, too soon. Let's make it at least a month later after the whole Elevator incident**

'**Qube' is pronounced 'Cube'. I heard it on _Neighbours_ (another Aussie thing- it's a soap opera type drama). **

**Also the parts about Kimee's parents and stuff was put there coz I wanted to give more of an insight of Kimee's life, because it's quite important. **

**Well next chapter will mostly be about preparations for THE Dinner which will be quite an event! **

**xx Luv ya!**


	13. Drip Drip

**Hello! I was just going over some reviews and I just wanna ask, what's a Mary Sue? The mystery person who wrote didn't leave a name, so could someone please fill me in? And if you know what it means, do you think Kimee is one?**

Two days. That's how much time went by when House and Cameron didn't see each other. Two days, went by when they didn't speak, except with work-related topics. Two days went by, when they acted only civil and indifferent to one another. Two days.

Cameron was with Kimee at the moment, helping her recheck the invites and guest list (for the 17th time), since she had already finished her clinic hours.

"Dr Miles Copeland and Mrs Helen Copeland," Cameron says

"Check," Kimee says marking it off.

"Dr Kia Riley and Dr Jason Bassing," Cameron says.

"Check," Kimee says. She glances at Cameron out of the corner of her eye. "Can I ask you something?"

"If it's something to do with Dr House, then no," Cameron says calmly.

"Al, honey, you're gonna have to talk to him some time. The longer you put it off, the harder it's gonna be." Kimee says.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cameron says simply.

"Do you know when the blood tests will be back?" Kimee asks quietly.

"Saturday morning," Cameron replies.

"Do you want–?" Kimee asks.

"I'll be fine," Cameron says.

"Alright, but I'm here if you need me," Kimee says.

"Thanks for the support, Kimee, but I don't need it," Cameron says indifferently.

"Sure. Hey, what are you wearing tomorrow night?" Kimee asks.

"I don't know if I'll be going," Cameron says quietly. "Dr Lawrence Armando and Ms Annalise Greogovich,"

"What do you mean 'you don't know if you'll be going'?" Kimee asks.

"I just don't feel up to it," Cameron says.

"Al, hon, you need to have some fun. Get your mind off things," Kimee says.

"Last time I tried to 'get my mind off things' I ended up high on crystal meth and sleeping with Chase," Cameron snaps.

"You slept with Chase? That is so hot!" Kimee says gasping. Cameron looks at her frustrated. Kimee shuts up quick. "So what? Everyone makes mistakes. Which gives you all the more reason to turn you back on it for one night. C'mon you need this, sweetie," Kimee says pleadingly.

"I dunno…" Cameron says.

"Well _I_ know. You are going to be there tomorrow night, in a gorgeous dress, your hair done nicely and you are gonna have some fun, coz you deserve it," Kimee says.

"Alright then," Cameron says. "Dr Fiona Edmonds and Mr Ren Newington…"

---------------------------------------

"Greg!" Stacy calls out rushing up to House.

"Stacy," House says once it's clear that he couldn't get away.

"Cuddy just wanted me to make sure you were definitely going to be at the dinner tomorrow," Stacy says.

"Well, duh. You think Kimee would let me off that easily?' House says glumly. "Question is why did Cuddy ask _you_ to check on me? I mean the lawyer is hardly the person to send on a threatening errand, is it?' House says eying her suspiciously.

"I was asking her about some reports and she asked me to tell you if I ran into you," Stacy says.

"Ran _up_ to you mean," House says.

"Fine," Stacy says giving in. "I heard about you and Cameron having a fight,"

"Wilson," House mutters to himself.

"Are you OK?" Stacy asks.

"What's it to you?" House growls.

"I'm just trying to be–" Stacy says annoyed.

"Nice? You could have tried that before, when we _were_ together. Things might've worked out better then," House says walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?' Stacy says, grabbing his arm.

"I'm sensing some major repetition in your behaviour," House says motioning at his arm which was currently being clamped by Stacy's 'talons'.

"Tell me. What are you suggesting? That I'm trying to butt into your life again?" Stacy demands.

"You wanna know? You're jealous," House says loudly into her face.

"Jealous?" Stacy says incredulously.

"Yeah. Coz my life seems to be going better than yours," House says.

"You and your _girlfriend_ are fighting because she might be pregnant," Stacy yells.

House doesn't say anything, just looks at her disgusted at how low a human being can go.

"At least my _girlfriend_ and I have something to fight about. I betcha you and your _hubby_ don't even talk anymore," House says icily. That did it. Stacy slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

It didn't hurt (that much) but it came as a bit of a surprise. House recovers from the shock and looks at her, a glint of hatred in his eyes. A shiver ran down her spine, and for the first time in her life, Stacy Warner was scared of Greg House. She expected him to do something or at least yell some sort of profanity at her, but only three words came out his mouth.

"Now who's pathetic?" House says snidely, and then he walks away, nurses and doctors staring at his departing form.

------------------------------------

Kimee walked down the hallway, whistling '_All That Jazz_' from 'Chicago', before marching into the conference room. Chase and Foreman turn to see who it is before returning to their magazines and crosswords

"Hey, Kimee," Foreman says.

"Hey guys. I'm her to threate… _confirm_ your RSVP to the dinner tomorrow," Kimee says.

"You know I kinda wish I was more like House in this case. Then maybe I would have the guts to say no to Cuddy. Or you for that matter," Chase says smiling sheepishly.

"Oh haha. You're right there. House is rubbing off on you," Kimee says. She walks over to him brazenly. "But you are gonna be there, aren't you, Dr Chase?"

"Yeah yeah," Chase says smirking.

"Wouldn't want to miss out seeing the nurses get drunk and flashing the goods, now, do we?" Kimee says. Foreman smothers a laugh. Chase glares at him.

"It's true," Foreman says. Chase rolls his eyes.

"It's _not_ true," Chase says huffily.

"So you're saying you have never had any _less professional_ relations with a colleague?" Kimee asks, crossing her arms cheekily.

"No," Chase says defiantly.

"So, when you slept with Cameron, that was nothing," Kimee says.

"Tha…who told you that?' Chase says exasperatedly.

"Women can gush out a lot of secrets when they're angry," Kimee says.

"Yeah, well that was once, under weird circumstances," Chase says.

"So you're not still pining for her?" Kimee asks.

"No," Chase says.

"Really?" Kimee asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," Chase says.

"Good. Coz I bet a lot of women would like to get better acquainted with _you_," Kimee says coyly.

With a small smile, she whips around and walks out.

"She's trouble," Foreman says shaking her head.

"Well when it's in your genes, it's kinda hard to avoid," Chase says.

"What I mean is, she's gonna give _you_ trouble," Foreman says.

Before Chase can reply to that, the give-away gait of House interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, my little wannabe minions. Have you finished your clinic hours?" he asks.

"Yeah," Foreman says.

"Good. Then you can go do mine," House says casually.

"No way," Foreman says. "Besides, Cuddy will be checking that _you_ are doing it. Not one of us,"

"Cuddy's too busy with the charity dinner to be hunting me," House says.

"Then don't worry about clinic. Run from Cuddy after the dinner," Chase says

House looks at him, rather stunned.

"Since when did you become such a rebel?" he asks.

"I just don't wanna do _your_ clinic hours, Chase says shrugging.

"Whatever, I'm going home," House says, leaving.

------------------------------------

"Hey House," Wilson says walking over to House in the parking lot.

"Wilson," House says.

"Are you wearing a tux or just a normal suit tomorrow night?" Wilson asks.

"Who says I'm even going?" House asks.

"A little birdie told me," Wilson says grinning.

"Kimee. Why does everyone know everything about me?" House grumbles.

"Is she going to be there tomorrow?" Wilson asks, ignoring his last comment

"Uh, duh! She chose what colour the napkins would be, for the love of God. And anyway, I wouldn't want her having some rowdy college party at my place, so she can smoke weed, get smashed and have sex with some random on the couch.," House says.

"You don't think she's a virgin?' Wilson asks.

"I _know_ she's not a virgin. Think about it, at her age, _you_ were using a call-girl service," House says.

"You should keep an eye on her. Seriously, I swear, at least three med students were checking her out, and I'm sure Chase was eying her the other day," Wilson says warningly.

"Yeah, well as long as Chase doesn't make any moves on her, his ass will stay intact," House growls.

"I didn't think _you_ of all people had a problem with had age difference in a relationship," Wilson says raising an eyebrow.

"Don't, Wilson," House says warningly.

"House, come one! You gotta talk to her some time. You can't avoid it any longer," Wilson says.

"I can, and I will," House says, getting into his car.

"House…" Wilson says, but House just revs the car loudly and mouths the words 'I can't hear you' and drives off.

-------------------------------------

_Drip. Drip._

House sat in his empty townhouse, sat in his empty living room, staring into space. His mind was whirring with thoughts, his hand held a scotch glass.

_Drip. Drip._

The tap in the kitchen is stuffed, he thought.

_Drip. Drip._

Such trivial matters where nothing right now. He had bigger things to think about.

Such as Allison Cameron.

If she were, pregnant, what would he do?

Now was not a good time for a kid.

Actually, it was never a good time for Greg House.

Because he was scared that if she was pregnant, everything would change. And change meant life became harder than it already was. And then the likelihood of something going wrong was inevitable. Change meant ruining the prefect harmony of Greg house.

_Drip. Drip._

But Allison would want to keep, and raise, the baby. No matter what. And he didn't want to just up and leave her. Because he was tired of being miserable. It as, after all, miserable.

_Drip. Drip._

Ultimately, what did he want?

_Drip. Drip._

He had to make a decision, right then, which would probably affect the rest of his life. And when he did, he smiled, ever so slightly you wouldn't have seen it, but he did, and he slowly sipped his scotch, waiting for what was to happen…

_Drip. Drip._

------------------------------------------

**Hey! Hoped you liked it! That little reference to 'Chicago' was ther coz I just watched it and that song is always, and I mean ALWAYS in my head! **

**And I know Kimee sounds like a bit of a whore, but hell-oo PPTH needs a local skank. (Kidding) But seriously, I want to make her act like this, coz there's a deeper meaning to her behaviour, because she is kinda insecure and self-doubting with herself, and she behaves the way she does to try and assure herself, because of, maybe, a traumatic event that has plagued her? Or maybe she is just a slut. But more on that later. **

**Next chapter: The Charity Dinner! Wooohhhh! **

**So please review, I love receiving and reading 'em!**

**xx Luv ya!**


	14. Party time

**Hi everyone! I have been updating like crazy, coz I'm in the middle of school holidays, and I know as soon as I go back to school, I won't have as much time to write, so I'm trying to get ahead as much as possible. Anyway, her it is, the Charity Dinner, where ties will be broken, and relationships restored… blah blah blah. Here's the chapter! **

----------------------------------

_The girl in the chair with the long golden hair._

_Well that used to be me._

_A flirtatious smile unpredictably wild._

_Always trying to please._

Cameron sat at her dressing table, combing her hair as she listened to the radio. Her dress was laid on her bed. She didn't want to go, but Kimee, Chase and Foreman had ganged up on her and made her to agree to be there.

She was too tired of this, this life of games and unpredictability.

_I was always walking one step ahead._

_Or so I thought until the monster crawled into my bed._

_Rewind and erase that shock look on you face 'coz your Mona Lisa is dead._

_A million words a thousand days._

She picked up the dress, holding it gingerly. She had spent a whole afternoon looking for this with House. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself, and she began to get dressed.

_The girl I used to be has a terrible case of mistaken identity._

_And yesterday's girl is not what you see._

_It's a terrible case of mistaken identity._

-----------------------------------------

"House!" Wilson calls, banging on his door.

"Coming, coming," House grumbles.

He opens the door suddenly.

"Hey. Nice outfit," Wilson says grinning.

Both men are wearing suits with a tie, except House was the only one who kept fiddling with the knot and complaining about it.

"Yeah, yeah," House says.

"So…" Wilson says.

"Not now, Wilson," House says gruffly.

"Fine, fine. You know tonight is said to be a big event for Princeton-Plainsboro," Wilson says. "You're not planning on embarrassing Cuddy or getting into a fight with a guest, are you?"

"No, I'm sure something else will happen without my genius," House says smiling evilly.

"Oh, of course," Wilson says. "Where's Kimee?"

"Already there. She had to be there to make sure her baby's OK," House says. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Any reference to babies, pregnancy or family made House freeze up and snap at anyone who came near him for a good half hour. But Wilson being the honourable friend ignored this little remark.

"So are you ready to go?" Wilson asks.

"Yeah," House mutters.

The two men walk out the door, House closing it loudly behind him.

Tonight was going to be a big event.

----------------------------------------

The Charity Dinner, one of the most prestigious events held by PPTH this year. This most esteemed event carried an Oriental-inspired theme.

Red lanterns hung from the ceiling and plum and chocolate covered walls, tables covered in fine linen cloths, red candles and aromatic Asian flower arrangements upon them, and bronze-coloured cutlery and wooden bowls and plate as well. Silk screens were also placed around near the walls with Asian characters and flowers painted on. And on each table was a pot of fragrant jasmine tea. Waiters in black and white served high-priced champagne in sparkling flute glasses and an array of Asian delicacies, from sushi to dim sims. There was even a small pond with large gold koi fish, and lilies floating on the water, there was also a small cherry blossom tree. _And_ tiny bonsai trees were also placed around the room.

Guests were already milling about, men dressed in formal and stylish suits, women in beautiful dresses, jewellery hanging from their necks, wrists and ears. There was a small stage which was currently empty.

"Cuddy!" Kimee squeals rushing over to her.

"Hello Kimee," Cuddy says, sashaying sexily to her.

"Oh you look gorgeous!" Kimee says.

Cuddy wore a wine red empire line dress, which finished just above the ankle. Her hair was twisted into a messy up-do and a glittering necklace dangled from her neck, sparkling when light hit it as she moved. And finally, her shoes, women's most prized possessions, were a pair of classy black stilettos.

"Thanks. But look at you!" Cuddy exclaims in a rather un-Cuddy fashion.

Kimee was wearing a purple Grecian style dress, just below the knee, trimmed with gold. She wore elaborate beaded earrings and bronze strappy heels. Her hair was half up, clasped with an intricately decorated hairclip.

"You're too sweet," Kimee says.

"Oh, wow, Kimee. This place looks beautiful. How did you do it without exceeding our budget?" Cuddy asks.

"Well, it was easy. My friend, Sophie, is dating a guy who works for a guy who does fabulous lighting for really cheap. And my friend's mom makes all these really beautiful tablecloths and linen ware. And–" Kimee says.

"Alright, alright, Kimee. You sound like one of those Italian mafia girls who have more connections than Kelly Osbourne's changed her hair colour," Cuddy says.

"Interesting reference, Cuddy. Didn't think you were really into pop culture," Kimee says.

"Thanks. Oh, have you seen House yet? He better not be skipping this," Cuddy says, looking around irritably before grabbing a champagne glass and downing the whole glass in one swig.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Kimee says as, surprise, House and Wilson swagger over to them

"Speak of the devil," Cuddy mutters to Kimee, then grabs another glass of champagne

"Cuddy! Finally letting B1 and B2 have a night out?" House says motioning at her chest.

"Go fuck yourself, House," Cuddy says.

"Dr Cuddy! Language! What will the patrons of the hospital think?" House says, acting shocked.

"They'll be getting so pissed drunk they won't remember anything," Cuddy says, before taking another mouthful of bubbly. "And I think I might too,"

"Erm…" Kimee says unsurely.

"Wilson! Let's dance!" Cuddy exclaims suddenly.

"There's no dance floor–" Wilson says before being dragged off by Cuddy.

"Oh, she's gonna be so hung over tomorrow morning," Kimee says.

"And after only two glasses. That's impressive," House says.

"Ok, _uncle_, you can't play games with me. Allison's getting her pregnancy results tomorrow morning. What are you going to do if she is pregnant?" Kimee asks, obviously wasting no time in getting to the point.

"Hm. No sugar coating with you, eh?" House says raising an eyebrow. Kimee glares at him annoyed. He sighs tiredly, not answering until after some time.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to settle down. I think I lack the maturity gene. Maybe it skips a generation," House says.

"Stacy always wanted to have kids. And I didn't want to be tied down. But I think, the reality is, if I did have a kid, I'll probably screw up. I'd be responsible for ruining a kid's life, and I don't want someone else to lead a miserable existence like I have for most of my life," House says softly.

"But after all this, I decided… I will stay and help raise the kid with Allison if she's pregnant,"

"Really?" Kimee asks.

"Yeah. Besides, then I'll have my own little underlings who can help me take over the world!" House says.

"Oh, Hou…Greg," Kimee says hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Okay Kimee, enough. People from the hospital are here. They might see me!" House says whiningly.

"Yeah, yeah, you big baby. Go. Talk to Allison. Better to get it over and done with," Kimee says.

"Mm-hm," House says, nods at her before heading in the direction of the bar.

----------------------------------------

"Thankyou," Cameron says as the valet helps her out.

She breathes in deeply, fidgeting a little.

_You can do this. Come on, Allison. It's just a charity event. What kinda drama can go on tonight?_

_A lot. _

She's so deep in thought that the valet guys start looking at her weirdly. She shakes her head before walking in confidently.

----------------------------------------

"Hey, guys," Kimee says to Foreman, Chase and an unknown lady.

"Hey Kimee. Oh, this is my date, Letisha," Foreman says motioning at the tall dark-skinned lady in a sparkly chocolate brown cocktail dress.

"Oh, hi!" Kimee says shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Letisha says.

"Nice to meet you too. Oh, have you seen Cameron yet?" Kimee asks.

"Nup. She better show up soon though," Foreman says.

"Yeah. Or else she has to do both our clinic hours," Chase says grinning evilly.

"Hey, Eric, let's go get a drink, eh?" Letisha asks Foreman, putting her arm through his.

"Sure. Hey, tell me if you see Cameron, OK?" Foreman says before walking off.

"Um…I think she's here now," Kimee says staring at the doorway.

-------------------------------------------

"Another drink sir?" The bartender asks.

"Yeah," House says.

"Hey, Dr House," Foreman says coming over to him with Letisha. "House, this is Letisha,"

"Dr Foreman. I thought you avoided these lame events like the plague," House says, looking ahead, blatantly ignoring Letisha

"And I thought you'd be humiliating Cuddy already," Foreman says.

"No, think she's doing well on her own," House says jutting his chin at Cuddy who was currently drunkenly singing "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooooooorrrrrrrllllllldddddd!"

"Right. Sooooooo. Have you seen Cameron?" Foreman asks.

"Nope," House says, continuing to drink his scotch. "Can't say I'm surprised,"

"Well, I think she just came," Foreman says looking over to the doorway, as did everyone else in the room.

House turns around to see what everyone else was staring at, and there was Allison Cameron, standing there, in a beautiful, strapless, white, floor-length gown with a ruffled train, trailing behind her, with a black ribbon cinched around her waist. She wore exquisite diamante chandelier earrings, but besides that she wore no other jewellery. Her hair was twisted to the side, her eyes were smoky and charcoal coloured and her lips were slicked with a clear gloss. Even her skin seemed to glow more tonight than usual.

House stares at her, as if cast under a spell. It seemed everyone was enchanted by this nymph-like woman, who had managed to physically turn heads.

"Wow. She looks amazing," Letisha says, awestruck. "Who _is_ she?"

"That would be Allison Cameron," Foreman says. "House's girlfriend…I think," he adds whispering in her ear.

"Oh," Letisha says turning back to look at Cameron. "She's beautiful,"

"Looks can be deceiving," House says, returning to his drink.

Foreman looks at House, and signals to Letisha that _maybe_ they should leave.

---------------------------------------------

"Cameron! You look…fantastic!" Kimee exclaims walking over to her followed by Chase.

"Thanks, Kimee. You look really good yourself," Cameron says

"What? Please! You are aware every woman in the room is totally envious of you and every man is drooling over you!" Kimee says.

Cameron smiles bashfully.

"Kimee's right. You look good," Chase says.

"As do you," Cameron says.

"Well, I'm going to the bar. You two want anything?" Chase asks.

"No, thanks," Cameron says.

"Oh, I'll come. That bartender's cute," Kimee says pushing Chase towards the bar.

Cameron stands there, rather unsure of what to do. Then she feels a shiver run down her spine, and she turns around to see House standing there, looking at her, his gaze unbroken.

She's actually quite breath taken with his appearance. He was wearing a black suit, dark shirt and dark tie and he stood there, one hand in his pocket the other on his cane.

"Hey," House says casually.

"Hey," Cameron says almost shyly

"You look…nice," House says.

"Thanks. So do you, or would that be an insult?" Cameron says, smirking.

"Oh, I can _look_ nice, I just don't act nice," House says airily.

"Of course," Cameron says nodding.

"Er, look. Can we, uh, talk? Somewhere more private?" House asks.

"Sure," Cameron says and she walks outside to the lobby, House behind her

They stand facing each other, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"Ok. I just wanted to say…I'm…sorry," House says.

Cameron is taken aback by this sudden apology, but doesn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have acted like that. I…was just kinda stunned. I screwed up. I know that. That's kinda guaranteed when you are with me," House says looking at her with his electric blue eyes.

Cameron looks up at him, a torrent of emotions going through her mind. She didn't think he'd ever say something like this. She had expected him to make a few crass comments, basically manipulate her into taking him back, and then bedding her. But instead, he was actually apologising and admitting to his ass-ness. And when he looks at her, with those confident, yet pleading eyes, she knew that he mean what he said. Cameron clutches him on the arms.

"Greg. I never thought you were they type to apologise like that," Cameron says softly.

"I am a man of many talents," House says.

"So I've heard," Cameron says.

"So…do you forgive me for being me?" House asks lightly.

"Yes," Cameron says smiling sweetly.

"But you know, you can tell me this kinda stuff. I'm not gonna run away like a startled wombat. That's Chase," House says.

"I know. I should have told you. But maybe next time when I do tell you something like this, maybe you could be a little less stony," Cameron says.

"That's part of my charm," House says.

"That's why I'm with you," Cameron says grinning.

House looks at her, not saying anything. Cameron blushes under his gaze.

"What?" Cameron asks, smiling bashfully.

"Allison," House says. "If you are pregnant, I will support whatever decision you make,"

Cameron bites her lip in joy. She smiles happily at him and wraps her arms around him, kissing him on the mouth ardently.

"Now come on. Cuddy is supposedly giving donors lap dances. I gotta see this, so I can blackmail her later," House says pulling away slowly.

Cameron smiles before being dragged back in by House who was doing quite well in manoeuvring his way through the crowd while holding onto her arm and grasping his cane at the same time.

--------------------------------------------

"Stacy! You're herrrre!" Cuddy says/slurs.

"Hi…Cuddy. Are you drunk?" Stacy asks.

"What? Nooooooooo! No, no, no. Of course not. Absolutely not. Why would you think…uh, what was the question again?" Cuddy asks.

"Classy," Stacy mutters.

"Ok, well–"Stacy says before being cut off by Kimee.

"Well, well, well. Look who came. I don't remember sending you an invitation," Kimee says.

"Oh, no wonder Cuddy delivered it to me personally," Stacy says icily.

"Yep. That's what I did," Cuddy says.

"Cuddy, hon, you might wanna ease up on the drinks," Kimee says taking the champagne glass out of her hand.

"Whatever," Cuddy says throwing her hands up in defeat before swaggering off.

"So, where's that sad-ass husband of yours?" Kimee asks.

"_Mark_ is in the bathroom," Stacy says glaring at her.

"Oh good, then I can rant at you freely," Kimee says. "You dare slap _my_ uncle? The only chicks that can kick House's ass is me, Cuddy, Cameron and maybe his mom,"

"Come near him again or Cameron for that matter, and you betcha scrawny ass that I will come down on you like a ton of bricks on steroids," Kimee says pointing at her threateningly.

"You don't scare me. You too young to be involved in an adult's world," Stacy says.

"Oh, you don't want to mess with me, coz you _know_ I will beat you at your own game,"

"Oh you are–"Stacy says but Mark comes over to them, stopping her mid-line.

"Stacy. What's going on?" Mark as lightly.

"You must be the famous Mark," Kimee says interrupting them.

"Yes I am," Mark says smiling and extends his hand to shake hers. "And who are you?"

"Kimee. Kimee House," Kimee says, not bothering to shake his hand.

"House? What are you his illegitimate daughter?" Mark asks guffawing at his own joke

"That's not funny," Kimee says dryly. "I'm actually his niece,"

"Oh well," Mark says.

"Right. So I have to go now. I have a party to attend to," Kimee says and flicks her hair haughtily before walking off.

"She seemed…very House-like," Mark says to Stacy.

"Hm. I know," Stacy says and then turns her back on the direction Kimee walked off and leaves.

Mark just shrugs and then follows her。

------------------------------------

"Chase-Wasey!" House says babyishly as he and Cameron came over to the table he, Foreman, Letisha and Cuddy were sitting at.

"House," Chase says.

"Can we sit here?" House asks putting on a cutesy voice.

"What don't you have anyone else to sit with, besides your unimportant employees?" Chase says snidely which is awarded with a few sniggers.

"No! Of course not. I want to sit here so I can get to know you better. You know observe you and your quirky traits of picking your teeth or scratching yourself in unmentionable places," House says. This was followed by loud snorts and giggles, signalling House had won this match.

Chase sighs wearily and sulks a little.

"Thanks Chase," Cameron says apologetically as she sat down.

"House, you are so mean to him every single day!" Cuddy says, still very much drunk.

"Aw, Cuddy. Not as mean as you are to me, making me do all those clinic hours," House says.

"Hey guys. Can I sit here?" Wilson says ambling over to them.

"Sure," Cameron says before anyone could make any snide comments about social retarded-ness.

"Hey, Wilson, how come you didn't bring your wife, whatshername, Jenny, Jackie?" Foreman asks.

"Julie," Wilson says sitting down with a slight groan.

"Yeah, where is old Julie?" House asks.

"She…didn't feel well," Wilson says, obviously making it up.

"Another fight?" House asks knowingly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Wilson says.

House mouths something which bore remarkable resemblance to 'coward'

"How come no one's ever met her, excluding Greg?" Cameron asks.

"She hates anything to do with the hospital. Doesn't like the fact that her precious Jimmy spends more time there than at home with her," House answers for Wilson.

"Oh," Cameron says nodding.

"Wilson, isn't this your, what, third marriage? Didn't really think you were such a player," Chase says grinning. Everyone sneers at that comment and Wilson looks flustered.

"Look–" Wilson says but he is cut off by the arrival of Stacy and Mark.

"Hi everybody. Could we sit here?" she asks.

"No," House says gruffly.

"Greg," Cameron hisses.

"Yeah sure," Wilson says glaring at House. "'Mark, you know everyone here?"

"Uh, yeah. Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Cuddy and... I'm sorry I don't think I know you," Mark says looking at Letisha.

"I'm Letisha," she says smiling.

She was currently the only one. Chase and Foreman had never really warmed up to Mark or Stacy, knowing that these two people had made House act very cranky for a while. Wilson was presently looking rather nervous and kept darting looks at House, certain he was going to hurt Mark if he aggravated him enough. Cameron was biting her lip; sure something like a vicious food fight was going to suddenly begin. Cuddy, of course was oblivious to the whole situation, and was, at the moment, talking to her champagne glass.

But before anybody could make any rude or sarcastic remarks, Kimee's voice filled the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kimee says holding the mic confidently. "Welcome to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's Charity Dinner where we are trying to raise funds for the Children's Ward. They say children are our future, and by donating tonight, you will be helping sick children recover quickly so they can lead a better and longer life," Kimee says which was followed by a loud applause.

"So please, I once again welcome you to Princeton-Plainsboro's Charity Dinner!" Kimee says as about 50 firecrackers are let off, exploding in all areas of the room, the loud sound filling everyone's ears. Everybody gazed awestruck and blocked their ears to prevent the loud noise of the firecrackers. Then, as the smoke died down, a Chinese dragon and two lions streamed out followed by a set of drummers. A man in a mask waved a red ball teasing the lions as the dragon winded itself through the tables, and everybody cheered and clapped

"Wow. Kimee's really outdone herself," Wilson says wolf-whistling.

"Oh I know! Fire crackers, Asian plants, lanterns! It's all so beautiful," Cameron says looking around.

"It's definitely something," Chase says. "Anyone want some tea?"

"I don't know…" Foreman says looking at it unsurely.

"Come on. It's really good for you," Kimee says walking over to them.

"Hey, Kimee. Great show, with the dragons and drummers," Wilson says.

"Wait til you see what's to come," Kimee says tapping the side of her nose.

"Kim-eeeeeeeee!" House whines. "When's dinner coming? I'm hungry,"

"Well I hoped so, because you are about to experience a king's feast!" Kimee says and just as she said that, waiters and waitresses came out, pushing trolleys of food or holding trays with an assortment of dishes. Pork buns, dumplings, fish, chicken, pork ribs, barbeque meat, sticky rice wrapped in banana leaves, fried noddles and much more was served.

"Yum cha!" Cuddy exclaims.

"Oh. My. God." House says excitedly.

"This is very impressive," Mark says nodding.

"Who asked you," Kimee shots at him fiercely.

"Kimee," Wilson says, trying to divert a debacle.

"Hey, Kimee, sit by me," Chase say pulling out a chair.

"Sure. Thanks," Kimee says sitting down.

"Come on everyone! To Kimee, PPTH and the inventor of Asia!" Cuddy says holding up her glass. "Kimee, how do you say cheers in Chinese?"

"_Gan bei!" _Kimee cries.

"Gan bei!" everyone says loudly, clinking their glasses.

--------------------------------------

"Hey! You got any spring rolls?" House asks.

"Yes, yes," says the waiter and places a plate full of crisp spring rolls in front of him.

"I cannot even begin to comprehend how you can eat that much, not workout and still be super slim," Kimee says looking at him disbelievingly.

"Who said I don't workout?" House says, biting a roll.

"Do you?" Foreman asks.

"That's not the point," House says.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss House?" a man asks tapping Kimee on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Kimee says.

"Are you ready for the–?" the man asks before being cut off by Kimee waving her hand.

"Yes, yes, yes. Get them to be out in 15 minutes, ok?" Kimee says.

"Yes, Miss House," the man says before walking off.

"What was that about?" Wilson asks.

"Wait and see," Kimee says.

"Come on! Tell us," Chase says sipping some champagne.

"Patience is a virtue, Chase," Kimee says.

"Kim-eeeeeeeeeeee!" House says.

"Hey let's play a game, eh? 'How about, 'I Never'?" Kimee says slyly.

"Ooh! Yes!" Cuddy squeals. Everybody shrugs indifferently. "I'll start,"

"I never…stole anything,"

Foreman and Chase reluctantly took a swig of champagne, as did Kimee.

"Kimee! I would have never thought!" House says, pretending to be appalled.

"What about you, House?" Wilson says.

"I've never stolen," House says.

"So, what about, covering your steak with salad? $20 from me? $50 from Chase? ("Hey!" Chase exclaims) Someone's bra from the nurses locker?" Wilson says ticking each one off on his fingers.

"Hey, you dared me to take it! I don't know what kinda random fetish you have with the nurses' underwear," House says haughtily.

"How come good boy, Chase, stole something?" Kimee says interrupting.

"It… was when I was… a teenager. My mum and dad had just divorced, and I wanted to them to notice me, ok?" Chase says hesitantly.

"Well, I think stealing is an unhealthy way of getting attention," Mark says playing with his chopsticks.

"Oh, the guidance counsellor speaks! Oh hail, master! Tell us more on your opinion of theft!' House says mockingly.

"No need to be sarcastic, House. Wait, you can't help it, can you?" Mark says.

"At least it's not as bad ass being a stuck-up know-it-all who was so dumb, he almost refused medical treatment, before his owner stepped in and interfered," Kimee says, glowering at him.

Everyone looked at the little Kimee-House-Mark warfare going on, nervously. Two House-s angryvery BAD.

"Um, I think it's my go now, eh?" Foreman says.

"Fine," Kimee says huffily. Mark and House both sit back into their chairs, but still looked at each other icily.

"I never…had sex with someone while relatives were in the house," Foreman says.

Wilson, Chase, House and Cuddy took a drink.

"Oh my god! How can you guys do that knowing that your grandma or something was next door?" Cameron says giggling.

"Which wife was this, Jimmy, or was it a girlfriend?" Kimee asks grinning.

"My…second wife, I think. She jumped me, OK?" Wilson says as everyone punches him on the arm.

"Oh, yeah, just blame it on her," Stacy says.

"What about you House?" Foreman asks.

"Me?" House asks acting as if he hadn't been listening. "I was in college, and I met this under grad student. Very hot. I snuck into her house one night and stole her virginity. Her name was Lisa Cuddy," House announces.

Everybody laughs raucously.

"That's not true! You're a liar House," Cuddy says pointing at him.

"So what happened with you then Cuddy?" Letisha asks.

"I went on a date with this guy, and we went back to his place, did the deed, and then I find out he lives with his parents, who were sleeping in the room next to his," Cuddy says

They all snigger and hoot at this, especially House.

"My turn!" Chase says. "I never…got a tattoo,"

Kimee, House, Foreman and Keisha take a drink and to their surprise, Cameron.

"Al! I didn't know you had a tattoo!" Kimee exclaims.

"It's really tiny. I got it when I was 16," Cameron says.

"Show us," Wilson says.

Cameron shrugs, lifts up her leg and on her right ankle, and there was a small dragonfly

"Oh, that's hot," Letisha says. She then holds out her wrist, revealing a rose.

"Nice," Kimee says. "Check this out," she turns around moves her sweeps her hair away and at the nape of her neck is an intricate Celtic cross

"When did you get that?" House asks puzzled.

"Last year. Show everyone yours." Kimee asks.

"You all wanna see?" House asks.

Everybody nods. He takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeve and at the top of his bicep near his shoulder is…a skull, with blood and thorns around it.

"Oh, that's narly," Chase says, slightly repulsed.

"Wow. That's impressive," Foreman says looking at it.

"Not as symbolic as everyone else's," Wilson says.

"But it is. Blood means illness, which means he is a doctor who sees a lot of medical maladies. The skull represents death, which again, is all around him in the hospital. And the thorns is like a barricade against human emotion," Kimee says.

"Interesting opinion," Wilson says.

"Who knew the hospital could be so morbid," Cuddy says who was a little more sober.

"Me!" Wilson says. "I never…slept with a colleague," he says grinning evilly.

Chase, Cameron, House, Stacy, and Foreman all take a drink.

"Wow. Didn't know the hospital was such a brothel," Kimee says, slightly disturbed.

"Who did you do, Foreman?" Cuddy asks.

"The New Arnie in pharmaceuticals," House says smugly.

"Really?" Letisha asks looking at him.

"It was last year. A brief fling," Foreman says.

House starts having a coughing fit, with coughs remarkable sounding like 'hot stuff' and 'dumped'.

"OK. My go," Kimee says. She looks around the table sneakily. "I never…went behind someone's back and did something they explicitly specified did NOT want," she says glaring at Stacy.

Stacy, bits her tongue to keep her from yelling profanities, and drank her champagne with as much dignity as one could muster. She was the only one.

"Alright. I'll go," Stacy says stonily. "I never…got kicked out of my own grandparents place," she says looking at Kimee triumphantly.

Kimee licks her lips menacingly and takes a drink from her glass.

"Hope you're happy," Kimee says icily, gets up walks away.

"Good job, Stacy," House says irritated.

"What?" Stacy says shrugging.

"That was really harsh," Cameron says.

"You heard what she said about me!" Stacy exclaims.

"Everyone already knew that," House says waving it off.

"She's a teenager. You're just as bad if you stoop to her level," Foreman says.

"I'll go see if she's ok," Chase says getting up and following Kimee.

"My God! What is so wrong with what I did?" Stacy says.

"Why did she get kicked out?" Letisha asks.

"She was 14, I think. My brother and his wife were transferred to China for 6 months, so Kimee went to stay with my parents. She was going through…a phase and she'd go to parties, drink until she passed out, and make out with anything that moved. My parents were… not too happy about all this. So when they found her smoking pot in their lounge room, they packed her bags and threw her out," House says. "She landed on my doorstep. Lucky me, eh?"

"Oh my god," Cameron says.

"Please. So what? It's not that big a deal," Stacy says but she seemed rather apologetic.

"You shouldn't have said it, Stace," Mark says quietly.

Stacy looks around the table, stunned.

"I see I'm not welcome here," Stacy says bitterly.

"Finally worked that out?" House says snidely.

Then Stacy, too, gets up and stalks off angrily.

"Um, thanks," Mark says before scuttling after her.

Silence fills the table.

"Sooooooooo," House says, doing that mouth-twisty thing he does so well. "How thinks those two are gonna mud wrestle some time _very_ soon?"

-------------------------------------------

"Kimee! Hey Kimee!" Chase says, trying to catch up to her.

Kimee rushes out to the lobby and turns around at lightening speed.

"Oh, she makes me so angry!" Kimee screeches.

"Kimee…" Chase says.

"You know if everyone around here knew half the things Stacy's done in her wasted life she'd make a priest swear," Kimee says. "She is indescribable!" she says stamping her foot.

"Kimee, don't worry about her," Chase says.

"I hate her!" Kimee shrieks.

She runs her hand through her hair and looks at Chase wearily.

"Half of my life has been affected by this woman," Kimee says looking at him with extreme pain in her eyes, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Do you know, when she was with House, I saw more heartache than most fully grown adults have. When she left him, I saw more sadness than an ordinary person should see. And when she came back? Boy, oh, boy, the catastrophe of the century was in stall. She's more trouble than she's worth," Kimee says.

"When I was 8, she met my uncle and took him away from me. When I was 9 I hated her. When I was 10 I hated my uncle for loving her. When I was 11 I wished she would leave. When I was 12 I felt my uncle's pain when she left, even though I wasn't there,"

"She left him with everlasting physical and psychological pain. Nobody deserves that. Not even House," she says before dropping onto a seat.

"Kimee. It'll be ok," Chase says, sitting down next to her.

"Robert," Kimee says looking at him with a sigh. Neither seems to register that she had called him by his first name. "You are so wonderful," she says. "You'd make any woman happy. Which reminds me. How come you couldn't score a date?" Kimee asks smiling.

"Yes, well …I'm busy a lot. Don't get to go out much," Chase says.

"My uncle works you hard," Kimee says nodding.

"Yep," Chase says smiling.

"I better get back in there," Kimee says getting up.

"Sure," Chase says standing up as well.

"Thanks Chase. For listening to me rant," Kimee says. She gives him a small kiss on the side of his face, her perfume filling the air.

"I'll see you later," Kimee says drawing back slowly before walking back in.

Chase lets out a deep breath, before heading back in as well.

---------------------------------------

Within 5 minutes of Kimee coming back into the function room, a remarkable and exhilarating show was performed.

Beijing Peking Opera, complete with full traditional costume and makeup, Thai bamboo stick dancing where the dancers danced and hopped between bamboo poles which were hit and moved just above the floor, Japanese- style geishas in kimonos dancing and singing, music played with an assortment of Chinese, Thai and Japanese instruments, dances in Malaysian, Indonesian styles and finally an impressive performance of kung fu and Chinese acrobatics.

"Whoa! This is really good!" Cameron says clapping.

"I know," Chase says cheering as the acrobat girl caught the seventh bowl, creating a stack of bowls balanced on her head, while she was standing on a tower of chairs. The acrobat girl flipped off catching all seven bowls in her hand and all the acrobats came to the front and bowed to the applauding audience before walking off the stage.

"Thank you!" Kimee says clapping. "Well that's all for tonight's show. Please donate as much as you can. Come on everybody, help us help others!" she says as ushers came around holding red boxes. Many people put in BIG numbered bills, some even writing out cheques. Kimee smiles happily.

"To everyone who just donated you have just contributed to treating our sick children! Thankyou and goodnight!" Kimee says and walks off the stage cheerily.

"Great job, Kimee," Chase says.

"Thanks," she says. "Oh my God! Look at over there!" Kimee says pointing at Cuddy, who was making out with…Wilson! Cuddy had her arms wrapped around Wilson, his around her. Basically a whole lotta limbs everywhere.

"What the Hell? Oh they are so gonna get it on Monday," House says laughing.

"He's still married though," Cameron says.

"Exactly," House says evilly.

"I can't believe this!" Chase says laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab a something to eat from IHOP. Anyone wanna come?" Kimee asks.

"I'll come. I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep, so might as well stay up," Chase says.

"Oh, by the way, I'm crashing at Kirrily's place. We're going shopping tomorrow morning, and she said I could stay for the night. So you two can have some alone time…" Kimee says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at House and Cameron.

"Oh goodie! Did you hear that? That means we can finally take out the whips and handcuffs tonight," House says looking at Cameron pretending to be all excited.

Chase and Kimee just shake their heads.

"Alright then. Be good. And can you please make sure Steve's in his cage? Seriously, last time I come back, I almost stepped on him!" Kimee says.

Everybody sniggers at the look on her face.

"Yeah, she was shrieking and everything. It was really funny," House says sneering.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Chase," Kimee says and the two walk off leaving House and Cameron.

"Sooooooooo…wanna come over? Got the whole place to myself," House says nonchalantly.

"Mmm, that sounds tempting," Cameron says pretending to be indifferent. "But let's go to _my_ place. I don't want to have to wear a full length gown tomorrow," she says, obviously meaning that she fully intended on having him over for the whole night.

House grins sheepishly. Cameron just gives him a coy smile before walking out into the car park, knowing that House was right behind her.

-------------------------------------

"Ooooh! Yummy!" Kimee says as the waitress set down a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks," Chase says when she gave him his coffee and waffles.

"So, you think Wilson will ditch Julie for Cuddy?" Kimee says.

"Dunno. That'd mean Mrs Wilson Number Four," Chase says, sipping his steaming coffee.

"Yeah, but drama is always interesting," Kimee says.

"But drama can get exhausting," Chase says knowingly.

"Yeah," Kimee says. "PPTH gets its fair share of excitement, doesn't it?"

"Exactly," Chase says. "But it's bound to calm down sometime," he says attempting to be positive on the idea that PPTH will cease in scandalous debacles.

"Oh, Chase. You have no idea," Kimee says.

-------------------------------------

"Shh!" Cameron says giggling drunkenly as the two stumble rather clumsily down the hallway.

"Nah," House say grabbing her around the waist causing her to squeal in surprise. He draws her in and kisses her roughly on the mouth. He had missed the feeling of her warmth against his, and he kissed her yearningly, his stubble tickling her cheek. He presses her against the wall, her hands on his chest.

"Miss Cameron!" says an old lady poking her head out her door.

"Oh, Mrs Heathfield!" Cameron says breaking apart from House.

"Do you mind? Keep the noise down, please," Mrs Heathfield says eying House annoyed.

"We weren't making that much noise," House says. Cameron laughs slightly but quickly disguises it as a cough. Mrs Heathfield glares at her.

"Who are you?" Mrs Heathfield demands

House opens his mouth to make some sort of snide comment, but Cameron elbows him sharply making him to wince in pain.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mrs Heathfield," Cameron says. Mrs Heathfield looks at the two haughtily before returning to her apartment.

"Aw, you should have let me say something," House says as she fishes out her keys and unlocks the door.

"That would mean you would be spending more time and energy on her than on me," Cameron says seductively before pushing the door open and pulling her him by the tie.

She kisses him eagerly, her tongue exploring his mouth, the taste of his lips on hers. She takes off his jacket, his hands sliding down her back, making her spine tingle.

"I've missed you," she says into his ear.

"So are you just using me for sex?" House says jokingly.

"That and more," Cameron says smiling.

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow to your appointment?" House asks.

Cameron draws back momentarily.

"What?' she asks, a little stunned.

"Do you–"House says repeating what he says.

"No, I know what you said," Cameron says shaking her head. "Really?"

"Sure. If you want me to," House says.

"Yes. I would," Cameron says smiling at him thankfully. She places her hands around his face and kisses him gladly.

"You are really something," Cameron says.

"Mm-hm," House says nuzzling her neck making her giggle.

"I love you," Cameron says.

"I love you too, Allison," House says.

"Come one," Cameron says pulling him towards the bedroom and shutting the door loudly.

-----------------------------------

**Well, hoped you like it! That song at the beginning was by Delta Goodrem (I don't own it! please don't hurt me!)**

**And the tattoo 'I Never' bit, I _may_ have, accidentally, unintentionally, copied (not fully) someone else, where Cameron shocks everyone with her tatt, but I think it was really suitable. Sorry!**

**The Kelly Osbourne reference was slightly gay, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Please review! Say anything you want. Was the Asian theme lame? (I thought the event needed a theme, and that was the best I could come up with. I was thinking of doing a 50's kinda style, but I would've wanted the 'guests' to dress in that era's style, but that would have to have been mentioned on the invite…you get what I mean).**

**So please review! It would make me oh so happy.**


	15. Closer

**Hello! So, Cameron's pregnancy results! What do you think is gonna happen? Is she or isn't she? (Big 'oooooooohhhhhhh' now, all together!). And I've decided to change my scene dividers, coz every time I don't do the same amount of dashes! And one more thing: time frame changed again! About 3 to 4 months after the Elevator incident, coz I once again was revising past chapters and I just think they should be together for longer before having a pregnancy incident.**

**This is the end of another chronicle in the story. That didn't make too much sense did it?**

**Well, hope you like this chapter, and please, please, please review!**

House was awoken by the startling cry of a flock of birds outside the window, interrupting his coma-like slumber. He heaved himself up and turned to wake Cameron up to find no Cameron next to him. He makes a confused face and tilts his head, puzzled. Then he spots a small note on Cameron's pillow and instantly recognises that girly handwriting.

_Woke up early, so went for a walk. _

_Be back by 8:30._

_Love, Allison._

_P.S I'll pick up some coffee. _

House read the note and shrugs to himself. It was expected that she'd be nervous and he could do with some café quality coffee. He reached around for his jacket and fishes out his Vicodin bottle and swallows two, before slowly getting up and shuffling out into the living room.

He turns on the television and drowns out the million thoughts going through his head with mindless rubbish.

Cameron walks down the empty streets of Princeton, the cold winter wind blowing against her face. She makes her way to the park she used to always visit. Little kids are playing happily in the playground, mothers gossiping and watching over them. When she was still in college she had dreamt about when she would have a little girl or boy to bring here. She had also expected to be married with your conventional husband type of guy. But that had certainly not happened.

Not that she didn't like the way things were going for her. In fact, being with House was more exciting than some boring guy who wore silly looking knitted jumpers on the weekend. But she really did want a child. Having some to look after, who would love her unconditionally. Even though House had promised to be there for her no matter what, she felt that he wasn't just ready to handle it. Not yet.

"Al!" Someone yells behind her. Cameron turns around to see Kimee running over to her

"Hey Kimee," Cameron says smiling.

"What are you doing here? Let me guess, House," Kimee says.

"Surprisingly no," Cameron says as she begun to walk.

"Oh," Kimee says thinking for a moment. "You're appointment. It's today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. 9:30," Cameron says.

"It's gonna work out for the best, Al," Kimee says patting her on the shoulder.

"I know," Cameron says. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were staying at a friend's house,"

"More like I went clubbing til 3 am before going back to House's place and collapsing onto the bed for 4 hours before getting up again," Kimee says yawning.

"Clubbing?" Cameron says. "By yourself?"

"Of course not. I went with Chase," Kimee says simply.

"Chase?" Cameron says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so he might be a little hungover today. Some people just can't hold their tequila," Kimee says grinning.

"And you can?" Cameron says disapprovingly but she had a small smile on her lips.

"I'm 18. I can't drink, honey," she says but taps the side of her nose.

"You should watch yourself, Kimee," Cameron says smirking now.

"I'll be fine. Let's stop talking about me," Kimee says whiningly.

"Then why are you here?" Cameron asks.

Kimee smiles and looks around reminiscing sadly.

"When I was younger I used to come here. Especially when I stayed with House. He'd sit and brood and I go fight over the swing with other kids. Happy days," Kimee says smirking.

"Sometimes when he had to look after me, he'd take me to the hospital. Loved it there. I really did consider becoming a doctor at one point," Kimee says as the two women walk through the park slowly.

"Really? What happened?" Cameron asks.

"I saw what it did to people. I mean look at all the people you work with. Their whole lives are dedicated to medicine but they have no energy or time left for anything else," Kimee says wistfully.

"You're right," Cameron says.

"Didn't think an 18 year girl who likes to go bar-hopping and partying til dawn could come up with something as meaningful as that, eh?" Kimee says smugly.

"Yeah, something like that," Cameron says grinning.

"Well, I gotta go. Chelsea is having another breakdown. She just got dumped," Kimee says. "Bye!" she says waving before walking off in the opposite direction,"

Cameron waves back forlornly. She looks at her watch. _8:21. Better get going. _

Cameron begins to walk back to her apartment, unsure of what the day will bring.

"I'm back," Cameron says coming in through the door.

"_En fin_," House says getting up and turning off the television.

"You know I don't speak Spanish," Cameron says dropping her keys on the bench top.

"It's French," House says.

"Whatever," Cameron says.

"So…" House says tentatively. "Are you ready to go now?" he asks.

Cameron nods slowly. House limps over to her and takes her hand, squeezing it gently. He looks at her with his bright blue eyes, making her fall even more in love with him. That small gesture made her feel braver than she thought she was capable of. She smiled at him gratefully.

"I think so," she says mustering as much courage as she could.

Stacy walks into Cuddy's office, deliberately ignoring the secretary who was opening her mouth in protest. She barges in a little scarily and plonks down onto the chair across Cuddy who was on the phone and looking at her concernedly.

"Yes, yes. Uh, can I call you back later? Yes, thankyou Mr Marvin" Cuddy says hanging up. "What's up?" Cuddy asks Stacy crossing her arms.

"I'm so fed up," Stacy says sighing and rubbing her forehead

"With…?" Cuddy asks.

"Everything," Stacy says.

"Can you be a bit more specific than that?" Cuddy asks sitting down with a groan.

"Kimee, my marriage, House…" Stacy says. She looks at Cuddy who was wincing in pain. "You OK?" she asks.

"Yeah," Cuddy says clutching her head.

"You still hungover?" Stacy asks smirking.

"I'm not hungover," Cuddy says, but she is still holding her head.

"Take some aspirin," Stacy says and chucks her a bottle of pills from her purse.

"Thanks," Cuddy says swallowing two, whole. "Anyway back to you," Cuddy says.

"What's wrong?" Stacy says tiredly. "Kimee,"

"Oh, Stacy, don't worry about her. She's a teenager. Just ignore her–" Cuddy says, but Stacy cuts her off.

"But thing is, she couldn't be more right," Stacy says. "I am a horrible back-stabbing bitch,"

"Stacy, what are you saying?" Cuddy says.

"I'm still in love with House," Stacy says with a resounding sigh.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Cuddy says.

"You can't?" Stacy says.

"Everybody knows. Even the janitor knows," Cuddy says. Stacy sighs uncomfortably.

"I didn't realise that everybody else knew what I felt before I did," she mumbles.

"Stacy. I am your friend, and I want what's best for you. But I want what's best for House even more. Why? Because a sort-of happy House equals a very happy hospital. And…I don't think he can be happy with you," Cuddy says sympathetically.

"I know. He seems to really love Cameron," Stacy says.

"Yeah…there's something you might like to know about them…Cameron…might be pregnant," she says. Stacy's eyes widen exceptionally.

"WHAT?" Stacy says causing cuddy to jump.

"_Might_, Stacy, might," Cuddy says.

"I give up," Stacy says in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asks.

"Cuddy, I'm leaving," Stacy says.

"Leaving?" Cuddy says stunned.

"Yes. I can't be with House, and I wanna fix my marriage with Mark. But I can't be here," Stacy says.

"Oh," Cuddy says. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be moving tomorrow," Stacy says getting up

"Sorry to see you go," Cuddy says getting up as well. "Email me some time," she says giving her a small hug.

"Yeah, take care," Stacy says.

"You too," Cuddy says as Stacy walks out with as much poise as one can gather when they are walking away from the life that they craved.

Cameron sat in the waiting room, flipping through magazines, but not really reading them. She tossed it aside and began biting her nails. Beside her, House was sitting there, tapping his cane in that annoying way, making Cameron grow more and more on edge, before finally exploding.

"_Must _you be doing that?' Cameron asks irately.

"Must you be doing _that_?' House asks looking at her gnawed fingers. Cameron looks at him but House just pokes his tongue out.

"God, I can't believe you are so immature sometimes. You're like a big mischievous kid," Cameron says grinning.

"Ooh, does that mean I'm gonna get a _spanking_!" House asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Be a good boy, and I might give you a _special treat_," Cameron says smiling and giving him a seductive smile. She licks her lips in anticipation, and puts her hand around his neck bringing his face to hers and kissing him so that House had to keep himself from crumbling. Cameron forces his mouth open, sliding her tongue into his mouth, urgently, as if trying to memorise the taste of his lips. Her kisses started moving down his face, her lips on his neck. At this point, though he was thoroughly enjoying this, House opened his eyes and glanced around at everyone else who was currently wide-eyed with shock.

"Er…Allison? Not that I don't like being groped and everything with everyone watching, but I dunno, are you trying to scar those poor little kids over there?" House says pointing at the little girl and boy who were staring at them.

Cameron broke away slowly.

"Sorry," she says blushing.

"No, that doesn't mean stop! If you wanted we can go have sex in a broom cupboard or something," House says.

"No," Cameron says. "I'm just… I wanted to take my mind off things," she murmurs.

"Well, I'm all for helping distract people," he says.

"That's OK. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she says.

Cameron gets up quickly and rushes out the waiting room door.

"Humph," House says sitting back in his chair. The guy next to him stares after her enviously.

"Wow," the guy says wolf-whistling. "You are on lucky son-of-a-bitch,"

"Thanks," House says cocking his head.

"I'm Harry Burke," he says extending his hand for House to shake.

"Greg House," House says ignoring his hand.

"So how'd you score such a hot wife?" Harry asks.

"For starters she's not my wife. Secondly we work together," House says nonchalantly.

"Whoa," Harry says. "So is it a girl or boy?"

"Excuse me?" House asks scrunching up his face.

"Is your lady having a girl or boy?" Harry repeats slowly.

"We don't actually know whether she is pregnant or not," House says.

"Why you here then? Why didn't you just use a home pregnancy kit or something?"

"Would you trust a stick to tell you whether or not you have a human being growing inside you?" House asks snidely.

"I guess not," Harry says.

"Yeah," House says. "Which one's yours?"

"That one," he says pointing at a dark-haired lady standing at the receptionist's desk and demanding to be seen immediately.

"Oh," House says nodding.

"Yeah, we already have three kids," he says sighing.

"Harry!" The lady screeches walking over to the two very frightened men. "Let's go!" she says pulling him up.

"Bye," House says smirking. The guy just looks at him fearfully.

House chuckles to himself. Cameron walks back in still looking rather anxious.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," Cameron says.

"Allison Cameron?" the receptionist says, "Dr Hunter is ready for you,"

House looks at Cameron, his piercing eyes on hers. "You OK?"

"Yeah," Cameron says. "Let's do this," she says taking a deep breath.

House gets up and the two walk into Dr Hunter's office, to the meeting which could affect the rest of their lives…

"Hey, have you two seen House?" Wilson asks poking his head around the door.

"Nup," Foreman answers.

"Chase?" Wilson says.

Chase, was clutching his head and falling asleep.

"Chase!" Wilson shouts. Chase jerks awake.

"Oh. What did you say?" Chase says completely dazed.

"Have you seen House?" Wilson asks again.

"No," Chase says groggily and gingerly touches his swollen eyes and cut on his nose.

"You alright there?" Wilson asks looking at all his injuries.

"He was out clubbing with Kimee," Foreman says grinning.

"Really?" Wilson says raising an eyebrow.

"She made me go! I wanted to leave but there were some really dodgy guys hanging around, so I thought I should just stay and keep an eye on her," Chase says rubbing his forehead. "Turns out she was the one who actually saved my ass," he grumbles.

"What?" Wilson asks.

"Those dodgy guys tried to make a move on Kimee, so Chase stepped in trying to get them to lay off. It turns into a really ugly fight, with Chase obviously losing until Kimee interferes with this 5 against one fight and kicks their butts out of the club," Foreman says laughing.

"Well how was I to know she had spent two years training at a special kung fu academy?" Chase says indignantly.

"Nice," Wilson says.

"What are you talking about, boys?" Kimee says walking in at that moment.

"The timing around here is just perfect sometimes…" Foreman says sipping his coffee.

"Just discussing your fighting abilities," Wilson says smirking.

"Oh Chase told you about last night?" Kimee says grinning sheepishly. "That was nothing, honey. You should see my friend Lore. He can kick you ass five times in five minutes,"

"Interesting," Wilson says. Chase just shakes his head despondently.

"Kimee, do you know where House is?" Wilson asks.

"Didn't you know?" Kimee says pouring herself some coffee. "He's with Cameron getting her pregnancy test results,"

Foreman chokes on his cereal and Chase splutters into his coffee cup. Wilson sighs and puts his hand to his head.

Kimee looks around guiltily. "They didn't know did they?"

"Nope," Wilson says crossing his arms.

"Cameron's pregnant?" Chase says in disbelief.

"_Might_, Chase might," Kimee says.

"After only, what 5 months? Wow, didn't think House was–" Foreman says.

"You don't want to finish that sentence for the sake of everyone's mentality," Kimee says warningly.

"So what was House's reaction?" Chase asks.

"Er, nice top Kimee," Wilson says in a lame attempt to change the subject.

"Can you imagine another House?"

"Thanks Wilson. I got it from LA,"

"Are they gonna get married?"

"Really? I've never been to LA,"

"Who else knows?"

"Yeah, well I went last year with my–" Kimee says before an annoyed Chase cuts the two off.

"So is she keeping it?" Chase asks quietly.

"_If s_he actually is, yeah, she will," Kimee says.

"Wow," Foreman says.

"Exactly what I thought when I found out," Wilson mutters.

"Look when Cameron does tell you, just be supportive of whatever happens, OK boys?" Kimee says. They all nod in unison.

Dr Crystal Hunter was well acquainted with Dr Greg House's reputation for being the bad-ass doctor of Princeton. He was medicine's rebel and she knew that if he didn't get his way he would make everyone's life Hell. She was also well aware that he did not have the capacity to settle down or take on big responsibility. So when she had been given the file of Dr Allison Cameron scheduling an appointment she almost had a minor heart attack. Cameron-pregnant meant House-father which meant House-with kid.

"Are you sure this is correct?" she has asked her assistant, dumbstruck.

"Yes. I spoke to Dr Cameron myself," her assistant had said before walking out.

So now she was sitting at her desk waiting for two of the most _charismatic _and renowned doctors in all of New Jersey.

A small knock on the door before it is opened by the brusque House and benevolent Cameron.

"Ah, Dr Cameron. Dr House. Please, come in," Hunter says waving at them to take a seat.

"So…" Hunter begins, unsure of

"No need for small talk Hunter," House says snakily. "You can just get to the point, now,"

Hunter looked at House slightly appalled but ignores him, aware that it was best to just get this over and done with. Cameron glances at her apologetically and then glares at House.

"Well.. I have your results here, Doctor Cameron," Hunter says opening up a folder.

"According to these test results, you're…"

"My head is killing me," Kimee says groaning.

"Hangover?" Wilson asks.

"No, I didn't drink anything except one glass of champagne," Kimee says holding her head delicately.

"Hangover," Wilson concludes.

"It's not a hangover!" Kimee says annoyed.

"Fine, fine," Wilson says.

"Can't you prescribe me something for it?" Kimee whines.

"Sorry, Kim," Wilson says.

"Meanie," Kimee says poking out her tongue. "When do you think they'll be back?" Kimee asks quietly.

"I don't know," Wilson says looking at her gently.

"Poor Cameron," Kimee says. "So much drama,"

"She's been through a lot," Wilson says sighing.

"I can relate to that," Kimee mutters.

"Really?" Wilson says raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

Kimee smiles sadly at him. She was but 18 yet she had lived _colourful_ life. Her eyes had seen a lot, and her conscience had been tested many times, her heart broken over and over again. She had been through a lot to be here, many trials and ordeals to overcome. Whenever she came to Princeton, she felt safe and content, and when she had to leave it pained her to do so. She loved it here, and would give anything to stay. But she knew soon, she would have to leave. She couldn't run forever and the longer she was here, the more danger she was putting on her newfound friends…

"Kimee?" Wilson asks looking at her.

"Sorry, just blanked out there," Kimee says. "Well, I gotta go. Tell me if you see them,"

Kimee walks out briskly, the sound of her heels echoing off on the hospital's walls.

Foreman, Chase, Wilson and Cuddy had all gathered in the Diagnostics conference room, waiting for House and Cameron and inform them of the results.

Wilson was pacing the room anxiously, Cuddy was tapping her nails on the table impatiently, Chase was biting his pencil and playing with a tennis ball, and Foreman was drinking his third cup of coffee and tapping his foot rhythmically.

Finally they hear the familiar gait of House and clicks of Cameron's shoes approaching the Diagnostics office. House push open the door and Cuddy gets up with a jolt.

"Wow? Is this some sort of surprise party? I love parties!" House exclaims sarcastically.

Everyone is too tense to acknowledge his comment, all of them knowing he was trying to avoid the real subject at hand.

"House," Wilson says sternly.

Cameron takes a deep and shaky breath.

"I suppose you all want to know," Cameron says her voice trembling slightly.

"We know this might be uncomfortable, but you need to get this clear," Cuddy says.

"Well, I'm not pregnant,"

Everybody is stunned into a silence.

"I hope I have satisfied your hunger," Cameron says rather coldly. She stands there looking as composed as ever, looking each person in the eye, daring them to react.

"That's… good to hear then," Foreman says. Cameron just looks at him witheringly.

Kimee suddenly comes in and immediately takes in the situation going on. She takes one look at Cameron, who shakes her head solemnly, and pulls her into a hug. Cameron feels her eyes well up, but refuses to cry. House looks down at his feet gravely, everybody else looks around awkwardly.

"Come on, hon," Kimee says and guides Cameron out of the room.

Everybody stays silent and looks at House

"I'll be in my office," he says gruffly before disappearing through the adjoining door.

Silence still.

"So," Chase says breaking the silence.

"Shut up Chase," Foreman mutters.

Cuddy sat at her desk, Wilson on the couch, both staring into space, lost in thought.

"I can't believe she's not pregnant," Cuddy says.

"You think House–" Wilson begins

"Please don't go there," Cuddy says groaning in distaste. "But I thought she might actually be…"

"I know. I thought so too," Wilson says.

"Well at least it won't create difficulties at work. Sorta," Cuddy says.

"That's one way to put it. But I'm putting my money on the Cameron-completely-depressed-and-withdrawn-while-House-is-even-more-irritable-and-cruel mode," Wilson says.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Cuddy says. "Um… I know now's no the time, but, um, what happened last night…"

"It's OK," Wilson says a little uncomfortably.

"I…I've just been down lately. I don't usually drink that much," cuddy murmurs.

"Its fine, Cuddy. I've been a bit messed up recently. Julie and I… let's just say, I don't think this will end well," Wilson says sighing.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy says.

"That's OK. Things haven't been going well for too long," Wilson says smiling sadly.

"Some things just aren't meant to be," Cuddy says nonchalantly

"I know," Wilson says.

"What is wrong with you idiotic morons!" Kimee says when Foreman and Chase come in.

They look at her as if she had started foaming at the mouth.

"What?" Chase says exasperatedly.

"What? WHAT! Cameron's pregnancy results!" Kimee exclaims.

"What did we do?" Foreman asks.

"That'd the point. You did nothing. Except say 'that's good to hear'. How do you think she feels?" Kimee asks wearily.

"We thought she would be relieved," Foreman says.

"Relieved? You obviously don't know her that well. She just found out she wasn't _pregnant_, something she's wanted since she was in college. And instead of comforting her, you just stood there. She needs support from her friends now, because this is hard," Kimee says. "And what about House? He may not show it, but he's devastated too, because I _knew_ he really would have tried hard to raise a kid," Kimee sighs.

"You two have worked with them for years. You need to break the barrier separating colleagues and friends, and help them, especially Cameron, get through this," Kimee says tiredly.

The two men look embarrassed and guilty, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Look, Kimee…" Foreman says.

"I don't want to hear it. Anything you have to say should be said to Cameron, OK?" Kimee says waving her hand as if batting away flies.

Kimee then walks out of the conference room, Chase and Foreman sighing in exhaustion.

"Hey, Greg," Stacy says, walking over to House on the rooftop of the hospital.

House turned around slightly to acknowledge her presence before turning his gaze back to the sunset.

"You alright?" Stacy asks.

"Fine," House says shrugging.

"I heard about Cameron…" Stacy says tentatively.

"You and half the hospital thanks to Chase," House says. "Really should fire him some time…"

"I know it's none of my business…"

"Then don't say anything," House says.

"I'm just trying to be supportive," Stacy says snakily.

"Do you get a sense of déjà vu here?" House asks.

"I'm glad Cameron isn't pregnant! Because that would mean she would have to put up with you for the rest of her life," Stacy says bitterly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, words can hurt Stacy," House says in mock-pain.

"You are unbelievable," Stacy says. "And here I was thinking I would comfort you,"

"I don't need your sympathy," House says in disgust. "Nothing you do is for the good of others,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stacy asks malevolently.

"You came here to gloat, coz Cameron's not pregnant. But I know when you found out the she might've been, people in Indonesia could feel the ground tremble. You were upset because Cameron might've done the one thing you couldn't do. Become pregnant," House says.

"And now that you know she's not, you can go back to be nice and supportive Stacy,"

Stacy looks at him in disbelief, taking a step back. Of course this was true. She had been trying to get pregnant since she had turned thirty. She had pleaded and pleaded with House when they were together, but he claimed he wasn't ready. She had thought at the time it was House who was 'shooting blanks' but just yesterday, she realised if Cameron could become pregnant in less than 5 months, it was obviously nothing to do with House. Stacy knew that she would probably never have children, and her heart ached at the thought.

"You have truly outdone yourself as biggest jerk on the planet," Stacy says quietly.

"Well, I'm glad," House says.

"Good thing I'm leaving tomorrow," Stacy says before turning around quickly and walks out the rooftop door.

House stares at the spot he was standing at before, couldn't quite register what she had said.

"_Good thing I'm leaving tomorrow…"_

Cameron stood in the pathology lab going over some files. Chase and Foreman then come in, her back to the door, but her whole body was trembling.

"Hey, Cam," Foreman says.

"Foreman," Cameron says curtly.

"Look, we're here to apologise," Foreman says.

"Yeah. We should have been a bit more sympathetic before," Chase says.

"It's OK. I know how men lack the capability to be supportive," Cameron says smiling.

"So we OK?' Foreman asks.

"Sure," Cameron says. "Besides if we don't kiss and make up it'll make working together difficult,"

"Or we could just start dating House too," Chase says earning him a punch on the arm.

"So, how you holding up?" Foreman asks kindly.

"Not too bad," Cameron says but there is a definite weariness to her voice.

"Because big _bwother_ Foreman is here to protect her," House says from the doorway.

Chase and Foreman glance at Cameron and House unsurely.

"Errr…" Chase says.

"Yes, Chase, you continue to amaze us with your eloquence prowess," House says bored.

"Wh…" Chase starts again, but House raises a hand to silence him.

"Shoo," House and the two men leave with a roll of their eyes.

"You treat them like a couple of annoying dogs" Cameron says.

"They are annoying and they do follow you around like dogs, so it works," House says shrugging.

Cameron half-smiles and then sighs, looking away from him. House limp-walks over to her, looking at her in that House-like way.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"For what?" Cameron says.

Cameron looks down at her feet; unable to look into he eyes that enchanted her. House tips her chin up, gazing into her eyes with his bright blue ones, searching for the pain that was burning inside her. He kisses her frivolously yet still gently on the lips, Cameron a little hesitant at first but returns his favour eagerly, her tongue easing into his mouth.

"Come on, I think it's time for a break," House says and Cameron giggles lightly.

**This is getting awfully fluffy, even by my standards. I think on Fanfiction you use characters ffrom your fav show or book or whatever and then try and make them into something that you'd like them to be, something that's not them. They're more like paper and you get to draw anything you'd like on it. **

**Please review! I'd love to hear any advice you've got for me. It's rather tiresome coming up with interesting story lines. I've got two lined up but, you gotta help me here! So review!**


	16. Heartache

**Let's establish something, eh? Ages. Kimee is 18. Chelsea is 18. Monique is 24. Cameron is 29. House is 42 (I think he's older, but I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. Besides I didn't want the age difference between Cam and House to be too gigantic)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, but it'd be so awesome if I did, coz that'd mean 1) I would make Jesse Spencer take his shirt off more often and **

**2) I would also get a ginormous pay check and get to go to award nights **

**3) I'd get to chose the clothes Jennifer Morrison wears and I would make her wear gorgeous designer clothes, coz Cameron wears totally bad clothes (check out the shirt were there were a whole bunch of ruffles from the neck and was tight around her neck, like The Puffy shirt in _Seinfeld_…ew!) **

"Chelsea! Monique!" Kimee exclaims hugging to girls who had come over to her.

"Hey Kimee!" says the younger one.

"What are you doing here?" Kimee says.

"I heard you were doing _work experience_ here," Chelsea says making an expression which indicated she didn't believe it at all.

"My uncle works here. I thought I'd just hang around. Besides there's a really hot Australian guy working for him," Kimee says.

"Kimee, you should really watch yourself. You have a romantic conquest everywhere you go, don't you?" Monique.

"Mo-_nique_," Kimee says.

"Kimee. Don't listen to her. She's acting so _old_ these days," Chelsea says taking her arm. Just then, Cuddy comes striding towards them on a rampage.

"Kimee, can you please not make so much noise in the clinic?" Cuddy says marching up to them. She stops when she sees Chelsea and Monique. "Oh, hello. Are you friends of Kimee's?"

"Yeah, I'm Chelsea, this is my sister, Monique," Chelsea says.

"Hello, I'm glad to meet you, but I'm afraid I can't let you two stay for too long. It such a trouble to have Kimee here already," Cuddy says.

"Oh, actually I'm here to meet Dr Lisa Cuddy," Monique says.

"Oh, you're my 1'o clock," Cuddy says putting on a cheery smile. "I am Dr Cuddy,"

"I'm Dr Monique Taylor," Monique says shaking her hand.

"Well, please, come into my office," Cuddy says ushering her in.

"Kimee, behave now," Cuddy says before entering as well.

"So, tell me about this hot Australian…"

Cuddy sat down at her desk and takes a proper look at Dr Taylor. She had long soft blonde hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, curls cascading down her back. She had bright green eyes, which were covered with mocha coloured shadow, and lovely olive skin, her lips were coated in plum coloured lip gloss and she wore a white shirt under a deep purple vest and black silk trousers, and then she had a chocolate brown fitted blazer. She looked to be not yet 25, but she was already an established cardiologist.

Cuddy was interviewing doctors, a new addition for House's team. The hospital had just received a large donation and she thought it was about time that she reinforced some of her departments. She, of course, was doing this rather secretively, knowing if House found out, he wouldn't accept anyone. Cuddy had already seen two rheumatologists, a paediatrician and a nutritionist. They had all been a let down, but she had a feeling Monique would be different.

"May I ask who I shall be working with, should I get the job?" Monique asks tentatively.

"You will be working with Dr House, who is the Head of the Diagnostics department," Cuddy says.

"Dr House? Kimee's uncle?" Monique asks.

"The one and only," Cuddy says.

"I have certainly heard of his reputation as a doctor, and more," Monique says thoughtfully.

"So we all have," Cuddy mutters.

"Will I get to meet Dr House today?" Monique asks.

"No. I'm afraid he's not really one for interviewing…"

"He doesn't know there are any applicants at all, does he? He doesn't know you're looking for a new member for his team?"

"Well, no, not exactly. But he's always complaining of not having enough help, so I thought I would end his whinging," Cuddy says.

"Well, I'll be happy to help then," Monique says with a smile.

Cuddy smiled as well. She was beginning to like this girl more and more.

"Dr Taylor, you're hired," Cuddy says getting up.

"Really? But you didn't even ask anything about my…"

"It's fine. I've seen your CV. But I hire my doctors on personality. Especially ones who have to work with House. You seem to have the right attitude to handle his insanities, so the job is yours," Cuddy says.

"Well, Kimee has told me about his _escapades_ before, so I think I can deal with him," Monique says grinning.

"I'm happy to hear that. Welcome to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Cuddy says shaking her hand.

"Thankyou," Monique says glowing with delight.

"He is so fit!" Chelsea says pointing at one of the young male doctors walking past their sitting place

"Chels, hon, just coz you were in England for half a year, doesn't mean you should start talking like they do there," Kimee says.

"Alright, alright," Chelsea says waving her off.

"So…how you been?" Chelsea asks.

"OK, I guess," Kimee says with a sigh.

"Kim, you gotta give it up. They're gonna find you soon," Chelsea says slowly. "Just turn yourself in,"

"You know if I do, they will get their revenge on me," Kimee says quietly. "I can't stop running, and you know it,"

"I just don't want to see you give up your life for this," Chelsea says.

"I won't," Kimee says reassuringly.

Chelsea nods, not entirely convinced, but lets the subject go for now.

"Let's blow this joint. I'm feeling hungry," Kimee says.

"OK. Where's the cafeteria then?" Chelsea asks.

"Nah, their food is horrible. Let's go to my uncle's office. They've always got something to eat,"

"Sure. Hey, that means I can meet the infamous House,"

House is sitting in his office listening to his iPod, obviously quite into it, when, right on cue, Stacy comes in.

House opens one eye to see who it is, before quickly closing it again hoping the person would take the hint.

"Not gonna work, Greg," Stacy says with a sigh.

"Dang, was really hoping if I tried hard enough you'd disappear," House says.

"Well I will be soon," she says.

"Oh, so you're going now? What are you doing here then?" House says.

"I wanted to say goodbye," Stacy says.

"Aren't you a sweetie," House says sarcastically.

Stacy looks at him expectantly.

"Look, I need to tell you something," Stacy says.

House stays silent, unprepared for what she might say.

"I love you, Greg. I've never stopped loving you," Stacy says as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

House looks at her, questioningly.

"You love me? You love _me_?" House says not surprised, not angrily, just softly. "I don't think you do, Stacy,"

"You think I would say it if I didn't mean it?' Stacy says.

"I don't think you know what you mean," House says quietly. "You want what you can't have. When you were with me, you wanted freedom and normality. Then when I'm with someone else, all of a sudden you want me,"

"Greg, I told you, I love you. Please tell me you do too, still,"

"I can't. Because I don't,"

"Greg…"

"You think I'll make you happy…I won't. You could never accept me for who I am,"

"I…"

"Go be with Mark. He actually wants to make you happy," House says calmly.

Stacy looks at him despairingly, tears rolling down her face. She nods sadly. Then House extends his hand and Stacy looks at it forlornly. She grasps it tightly, shakes, then House lets go of her hand, hers hangs there limply. He walks past her, stopping and nodding at her before leaving her standing there.

_I fall in love in just one day_

_It's always been that way_

_I pull you in to spit you out_

_That's what I'm about_

_Every time_

_Here I go on my own_

_Saying goodbye again_

After standing there for minutes, maybe longer, Stacy walked out, with as much poise and grace someone could muster when leaving the love of their life forever.

Monique's POV

Dr Cuddy had been paged Dr House himself earlier on and then told me to come up here and wait for her to bring (translated to force) him to the conference room. The Diagnostics department's conference room. I've been waiting for this opportunity since college, to be able to sit in a classy yet comfortable conference room, discussing and diagnosing the hard-to-solve cases of the medical world,. And to be able to work with one of the most well-known and formidable doctors in maybe the whole country, was truly an achievement. Especially if I could actually handle the comments that would immediately begin pouring out of his mouth.

I walked over to the white board, fingering it yearningly. I wanted to really put my whole heart into this job (heart and cardiology, haha) because I wanted to prove myself as the doctor I was.

The door suddenly opened behind me, making me jump. I whirl around to see Cuddy pushing in a rather tall and lean man, who walked with a cane and had insanely blue eyes and quite a handsome face…

"What is it, Cuddy? I come here every day, I don't need a guided tour…who are you?' the man asks suspiciously. "Cuddy, is this some sort of surprise-Playboy-mansion style party? You two gonna–" before Dr Cuddy steps on his foot sharply causing him to yelp in pain. I cover my mouth, trying to stifle a laugh.

"House. I have hired a new team member for you," Cuddy says with more courage than I would've had in the situation.

"WHAT!" House yells loudly making several doctors in the hallway to look in his direction.

"Stop being so dramatic House. You're always complaining about not having enough doctors to do your dirty work, so I decided I'd give an early Christmas present. Happy birthday," Cuddy says, obviously well acquainted with his tantrums.

"You can't do this!" House protests.

"I already have, House. Now, stop being such a child. Dr Taylor, this is Dr House. House, Dr Taylor," Cuddy says.

"But…" House says.

"Sorry, House. Buh-bye, have fun, adios," Cuddy says looking at him smugly quickly exiting before he could say any more.

House huffs at the door.

"Stupid old witch wants to make my life Hell…"

"Dr House," I say, though I dare say I knew I shouldn't say anything at the moment. "Is there anything you'd like me to do now?"

"Mud wrestle with Cameron," House says crassly.

"Excuse me?" I say shocked.

"Go to the clinic, tell them you're Dr House, and do my clinic hours for me," House says.

"Is that allowed?" I ask a hint of my irritation in my voice.

"Whoa, let me ask, who gives the orders around here? Me. I tell you to my clinic hours, you do them," House says signalling for me to leave.

"Sorry, Dr House, but I was hired as a doctor, not a servant. You can go do your own bloody clinic hours," I say fuming now.

House glares at me obviously not used to being told off. He walks over to me, his face very close to mine. I notice how attractive he was, even for someone of his age and calibre, his eyes drawing me in...

"Typical Cuddy, hire some one who's going to get right on my nerves," he says.

"Is that going to be a problem?" I ask pretending to be innocent.

"Depends how often you annoy me," House says simply.

For some strange reason, his voice makes my heart flutter, his eyes make me melt, but I ignore it, especially since he was becoming extremely aggravating.

Before I get the chance to reply, the door opens and two men and a woman come in and stop in their tracks in surprise.

"Erm…" the blonde guy says.

"Yes, Chase, your eloquence continues to amaze us," House says boredom practically dripping from his mouth.

"What's going on?" the black man says.

"That harpy Cuddy hired another duckling for me," House says jerking his head at me.

"Really?" the man called Chase says in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Since today," I reply.

"Eric Foreman, neurologist," Forman says shaking my hand.

"Pleasure. Monique Taylor, cardiologist," I say..

"I'm Robert Chase, intensevist," Chase says smiling.

The woman doesn't say anything, her blue eyes studying me carefully, as if analysing me and any ulterior motives that I might have. She was obviously protective of the people she worked with, which struck me as rather odd.

I for one, didn't like the look of her much, especially since she seemed to have a tight hold on the men she worked with.

Dr House looks at her expectantly, before walking over to her. He whispers something in her ear, a very intimate move for a colleague. She makes at reproachful face at him, and he whispers again making her giggle slightly. Chase and Foreman roll their eyes, but seem used to or at least aware of this kind of behaviour.

"I'm Dr Allison Cameron. I'm an immunologist," she finally says.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I say trying to sound genuine.

Cameron's POV

Chase, Foreman and I came into the conference room, and find Greg with a young, blonde lady, glaring at each other. I feel my stomach flip seeing Greg with this gorgeous woman, and am unsure of what to make of this situation. I'm usually not the jealous type, but there was something about his woman as if she… I can't even think of the words to describe it, but I am interrupted by Chase.

"Erm," Chase says unintelligently.

"Yes, Chase, your eloquence continues to amaze us," Greg says sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Foreman asks.

"That harpy Cuddy hired another duckling for me," Greg says jerking his head at the woman.

"Really?" Chase asks stupidly. "Since when?

"Since today," she says.

"Eric Foreman, neurologist," Forman says shaking her hand.

"Pleasure. Monique Taylor, cardiologist," the woman, Monique, or Taylor, as we would be referring to her as, says.

"I'm Robert Chase, intensevist," Chase says smiling, obviously planning on making a move on her in the near future.

Taylor looks at me anxiously for me to introduce myself. I look at her haughtily, quite shocked at my behaviour, but nonetheless I can't bring my self to be amiable to her.

Greg looks at me as if I am acting like a four year old (maybe I am, but I don't need him to tell me that). He comes over to me, looking at me almost amused.

"What's up, kitty kat?" he says obviously trying to get me to lighten up. "Why don't you play nice with the new family member, eh? I don't like her, but I can't get rid of her, so might as well put on the Cameron charms,"

"Besides, if you make friends with her, we could have a fun little threesome together…"

I look at him angrily, this comment causing me more irritation than it would in another situation. He obviously realises I'm upset with this, and quickly changes tactics.

"Nah, don't think so, she's not as hot as you," he says his breath tickling my ear. "Anyway, it'll be more fun to watch her explode with my antics,"

"With you especially," he says making my giggle girlishly. It's unusual for him to be so flamboyant about our relationship, and this little change certainly pleases me.

"I'm Dr Allison Cameron. I'm an immunologist," I say, trying to sound as if I was actually happy to be working with her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," she says, with the same amount of fakeness in her voice.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Monique says.

The two women look at each other like a pair of lionesses getting ready to pounce.

House, Foreman and even the usually oblivious Chase sense the tension between Cameron and Monique, but thankfully Kimee and Chelsea come in at that moment, breaking up the non-verbal glaring un-fight the two female doctors were having.

"Hey everyone! What…Monique? What are you doing here?" Kimee asks.

"You know her?" House says his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah she's my sister," Chelsea says.

"Who are you?" Chase asks.

"She's my friend," Kimee says.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea,"

"I seriously don't care," House says, still looking from Kimee to Monique to Chelsea.

"So are you working for House?" Kimee asks Monique.

"Yes, I guess so," Monique says.

"Oh that is awesome," Kimee says.

"No it isn't," House says indignantly. Cameron smirks at this.

"Yes it is,"

"No it isn't,"

"Yes it is,"

"No it–"

"Enough," Foreman says, his voice aggravated.

"God, Foreman, what are you _like_?" Kimee says.

"I just think that if you two can stop acting like a couple of two year olds, and we can actually do some _work_," he says.

"So that's a case you've got there?" Kimee asks, pointing at the folder in his hand.

"Yeah," Foreman says.

"24 year old, female, presents with a cough, dizziness, fever and throwing up blood," Foreman says handing House the folder to read. They all wait for him to say or to do something.

"OK," House says simply, then closes the folder and puts it down on the table.

"Taylor," he says making Monique jump.

"Uh, yes?" she says nervously.

"Since you are new, and I have no idea how good, or bad, you are, _you _can diagnose the girl," he says.

"You mean, I get to have this case?" Monique asks perking up at the idea of handling a whole medical case by herself.

"Why not?" House says casually.

"Wow. Well, I'll, I'll be sure to do my best Dr House," Monique says excitedly.

After a slight pause she looks at him questioningly.

"What should I do first?" she asks.

Cameron and Chase both chuckle at this.

"What do you think?" House asks as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Um, ok then…I'll go do a patient history," Monique says backing out.

Once she leaves, Foreman looks at House sceptically.

"You're giving her a case to do on her own?" Foreman asks raising an eyebrow.

"You, Foreman obviously don't know me that well," House says pointing his cane at Foreman. "Do you think she's gonna actually be able to _solve_ this case? She'll stuff up and then I can fire her," he says smugly.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, even for you?" Chase says.

"Oh please, _you _just want her to stay so you can make a move on her," Cameron says.

"You into her?" Kimee asks sounding…annoyed?

"No way!" Chelsea exclaims.

"Will you two shut _up_?" House says irritated.

"Whatever. C'mon Chels, let's go to the mall, eh?" Kimee says.

"Yeah, Dana and Tali are there too," Chelsea says, and she gives a smile at the four doctors and walks out the door.

"Right. So, Monique is a good friend of mine, so kick her ass, and I kick yours," Kimee says pointing at House.

"How do you intend to do that?" House asks.

Kimee glares at him. "Humph," she sniffs indignantly, flicks her hair and turns around and leaves.

"Well, now that Taylor's off doing whatever, you can work on this," House says and chucks a file onto the desk. Cameron picks it up and reads it intently. They confer for a while about what it could be, before being sent off to do their allocated jobs.

"And try not to kill her," House shouts after them.

"Him," Cameron replies.

"Same difference," House says shrugging. The three doctors roll their eyes, but hurry off to see the patient.

Kimee, Chelsea, Dana and Tali walk through the mall looking in shops, trying on clothes and checking out the hot guys that walked past. It was strange how these four girls had become friends. Kimee is, as you know, confident, smart-mouthed, intelligent, charismatic and had a rebellious streak. Chelsea is blonde, bubbly and bright, while Dana is dark skinned and raven-haired, cool, sexy and always poised. Tali had the biggest mouth and could talk her way out of, or into, anything. It was by chance that these girls had met and bonded, especially since it was under the most far fetched circumstances for teenage girls who had a love for all things exciting…

"Oh, it's so good to get out," Kimee says with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, obviously being cooped up in a hospital surrounding by sick people and narly old doctors," Tali says shuddering.

"Actually the doctors are totally hot there! Seriously there's this cute blonde Australian guys, whatsisname, Catch?" Chelsea says.

"Chase," Kimee says.

"Yeah, Chase, he sooooooooo lush!" Chelsea says. "And Kim's uncle…he is pretty hot too!"

"Oh, ew!" Kimee says in disgust. "Honestly, sometimes, I think you were raised by dope smoking wolves,"

"What? He had this whole gruff, broody and chiselled thing working for him, like George Clooney or Ryan from _The OC_," Chelsea says.

"Please don't tell me you just compared him to who I think you compared him with," Kimee says wincing.

"Whatever, I still think he has loads of sex appeal…"

"Chels, as I recall you're still dating Ben, aren't you?" Kimee says.

"Ben's awesome, but a sugar daddy boyfriend is the Hollywood trend at the moment!" Chelsea says, now just trying to make Kimee projectile vomit.

"Well you're in for heartbreak, honey, he's already taken," Kimee says.

"Really? I thought you said he's like the Antichrist," Tali says.

"Yeah, but I guess some women are into that…look at Chels for instance. Nah, he's dating a doctor, Allison Cameron, Chels you met her," Kimee says

"_Really_? No shit! But she was like so much younger than him," Chelsea says awestruck.

"Like you said, the sugar daddy thing is in," Kimee says smugly. "Come on, enough about my idiotic uncle's love life…Dana has Brandon asked you out yet?"

"No, but I've decided that Jake is The One For Me," Dana says coyly.

"No shit…"

"All the tests came back negative," Cameron says dropping a pile of files on House's desk.

"Ok then…" House says blankly and picks up one of the files.

"Tox screen was clean, urine sample came up with nothing, but I noticed that her protein level was up," Chase says.

"So, we can add that to the list, eh?" House says and gets up to write it up on the whiteboard.

"Could be–" Foreman begins to say but is cut off by Kimee's extremely brisk entrance.

"Hello, darlings," she says putting on a heavy Russian accent.

"Yeah, as I was saying," Foreman says.

"I'm doing good thanks, Foreman," Kimee says. "Guess that's how _you_ greet people,"

"What do you mean by that's how I greet people. We're working here!" Foreman says irritated.

"Whoa, sorr-_y_! No need to get so pissy," Kimee says.

"I'm not pissy…look you came barging in here, make as many rude remarks possible in that time space and then act as if I'm the one who's being rude," Foreman says.

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting you in the middle of your little lecture–"

"That _lecture_ is the diagnosis to saving a dying girl!" Foreman says.

"And how do you know whether it is right or not?"

"How do _you _know it's wrong?"

"Look, man, what is up? You're giving attitude to anyone who rubs you the wrong way," Kimee says.

"I just don't like having to deal with pesky kids around the workplace…"

"Hey, I'm _not _a kid,"

"It doesn't matter! You're always here, getting in the way, getting everyone distracted. This isn't a day care; this is a place of business,"

"OK, call me kid one more time…"

"Or what? You gonna kick my ass?"

"Guys! Enough!" Cameron says coming between them.

"Come on Cameron. We weren't hired to baby-sit insolent children!"

"That's it! You wanna do this the hard way? Bring it on!" Kimee says getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah? Fine," Foreman says, but is stopped by a cane across his chest.

"Take another step, and you'll never diagnose another patient in your life," House says looking at him icily.

Foreman glares back at him, eventually his shoulders droop. He walks hurriedly out of the room, his white lab coat streaming behind him.

"I could have taken him!" Kimee says to House.

"He's twice your size and was in jail for two years," House says.

"Yeah, well, I've trained with some of the best _shifu_ in the country," Kimee says.

"Seriously, Kimee, that was really dangerous. I was really worried there," Chase says.

"You were worried about me?" Kimee says coyly.

"Yeah I was," Chase says.

"He wasn't actually going to do anything…he's not the type," Kimee says reassuringly.

"Whatever…Chase get out," House says.

"But–" Chase says but House glares at him and he nods and leaves.

"Kimee, you're causing too much trouble…even more than me!" House says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get Foreman so wound up. It's just, I hate being told off, especially about little things," Kimee says wearily.

"Welcome to the club, we've got badges," House says.

"I'll apologise to Foreman," Kimee says.

"Good…coz I can't have my niece and one of my ducklings fighting, it'd make things awkward and weird!" House says exasperatedly.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll go now then," Kimee says.

House nods at her and she backs out slowly.

To think, he actually considered her one of his favourite relatives…even his smelly old 90 year old grandmother who would call him Harry and serve disgusting uncooked biscuits was better than Kimee sometimes…

­

"Foreman! Foreman!" Cameron says running after him. Foreman stops and Cameron catches up to him, her breathing heavy.

"What was that back there!" Cameron says heatedly.

"What was what?" Foreman says, touchily.

"That! Picking a fight with an 18 year old girl!" Cameron says exasperatedly.

Foreman doesn't say anything, pursing his lips.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asks, more gently.

Foreman breathes in deeply and he turns to face her slowly.

"It wasn't about Kimee," Foreman says quietly.

"I thought so," Cameron says gently.

"Me and Letisha. We broke up," Foreman says.

"Oh. But I thought things were going really good," Cameron says.

"I thought so too, but then she said she didn't feel ready for this kind of relationship,"

"What does she mean, 'this kind of relationship'?" Cameron asks.

"This…being a doctor," Foreman says. "I never have time for her, I guess… I mean even on the weekends, I come in. Even when I'm off duty, House calls me in… I have no time for my personal life anymore,"

"So you take it out on Kimee?" Cameron asks sceptically.

"I didn't mean to…if it wasn't her, it'd probably have been House," Foreman says with a sigh.

"This happens every time, I think things are great, but suddenly, it just…crumbles. I wish I could find someone who understands my work," Foreman says.

"You will, but you have to be patient." Cameron says patting him on the back.

"I know. Thanks, Cam," Foreman says.

Cameron smiles at him, just as Kimee walks over to them timidly.

"Hey Foreman," she says hesitantly.

"Hey Kimee. Look about before, I'm sorry," Foreman says genuinely.

"Oh, no, it was my fault. I'm sorry," Kimee says.

"That's alright," Foreman says.

"So we cool now?" Kimee asks.

"Yeah," Foreman says smiling at her in his Foreman-ish way.

Monique taps the door gently, poking her head into House's office nervously.

"Dr House?" she says unsurely.

House motions for her to come in, his eyes closed, his headphones on and his hands swaying to the music, as if conducting it, except not as lamely as it would have been if it were someone else doing it.

Monique walks in carrying a pile of files and folders, ready to show House. She puts it down on his desk loudly, making him open one eye in interest.

"So I have here a patient history going back three generations, medical files from before, test results and other information like where she went to school and what she does for work… I've done a CT scan, an MRI, I've tested for infections, viruses everything, but I could find anything of major importance, but I noticed that she was developing a rash, but that could just be a reaction to one of the antibiotics she's on, except I'm not sure which one it is, or if it is even one of the meds, and the drugs are keeping her alive, so I don't know whether I should take her off all of them or just leave it for now…but if I take her off the meds, we can see which symptoms belong to the actual disease and which are just reactions to them–" Monique says in one breath going through all the folders. House doesn't seem to be listening, rolls his eyes and then notices what a good view he's got of her open shirt…

"So, what do you think Dr House?" Monique asks after her little rave. She looks at him, frazzled and realises that he hadn't been listening to a word she said, and in fact was perving on her.

"You are certainly gonna rival Cuddy now, with that kinda cleavage," he says raising an eyebrow at her chest. Monique instantly folds hr arms across her upper body, looking at him annoyed.

"Dr House, have you heard a word I have just said," Monique asks huffily

"Of course I have!" House exclaims. Monique raises her eyebrow questioningly.

"Dr House, I would appreciate it if you'd concentrate one what I have to say," Monique says. "I'm not just here for you to _look_ at,"

"Who said I was looking at anything?" House says.

"I just want a little respect," Monique says.

"Respect has to be earned," House says wisely.

"Oh please, like you've earned any of the 'respect' you have around here," Monique says snorting.

"I have. By being a formidable and brilliant ass," he says simply. He gets up sand walks over to her.

"No one gets respect by being nice and kind and helpful. You just become a doormat that way," he says staring at her with his vivid blue eyes.

"Dr House, shockingly you can be nice and be respected. I'm not gonna get trodden over by anyone," she says defiantly.

"Ooooh, you're a determined one, aren't you? That just means I'm gonna have more fun crushing you," House says.

"What have I done to you? You seem to _love_ all your other little minions," Monique says.

"Ah, that's all a façade I put on to trick them," House says.

"Really? What about Dr Cameron?" Monique asks. House smirks. This one wasn't gonna give up that easily was she? He was gonna enjoy making her break down, definitely.

"What about me?' Cameron says from the doorway. She had snuck in quietly and neither Taylor nor House had noticed her come in.

"Nothing," Monique says looking at Cameron contemptuously.

"No, tell me," Cameron says frowning.

_Uh-oh! Catfight! _House thinks.

"Fine, I was just saying that House seems to favour you over everyone else,"

"Yeah right, nice conspiracy theory. In fact, he treats me the same as everyone else, sometimes even _worse_," Cameron says, looking at House coyly.

"Well, you can't help wonder why your boss whispered in your ear and convince you to greet someone you obviously don't like," Monique says.

Cameron looks at her incredulously and begins to laugh. Monique looks at her strangely, her face confused.

"What?" Monique asks.

"You don't know?" Cameron asks looking at House in disbelief. House shrugs casually.

"Know what?" Monique asks.

Cameron walks over to House, places her hands on his shoulders and kisses him on the lips passionately like it was their last kiss, her tongue tracing his lips, making sure that no one in the room would forget it. She slowly pulls back, the taste of her soft lips still on his mouth. Monique just stares at them her mouth hanging open. Cameron just smirks at her and walks off leaving Monique standing there gawping and House still catching his breath after that extremely overwhelming and unforgettable kiss.

**Ok, so how was it? This tried to bring in a bit of Foreman action and a feud between two people…I know it was a sad-assed attempt, but I couldn't think of anything else. Just think of Foreman's little outburst as like the male equivalent of PMS.**

**Now, my fic is set, about a month after 'Hunting' (Chase-and-Cam-sleeping-together-while-she-is-high-on-crystal-meth ep)…so basically this is what _could've_ happened if Kimee came along…so because of her, Stacy and House never sleep together, because of her House and Cameron get together etc, etc. So it's like another version of what things could have turned out instead.**


	17. Lose Control

**Well, I know it's been a while, and this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but it's a filler-leading-up-to chap. **

**So, please review, any advice on anything, would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't House M.D, but if I were, everyone would be worshipping me like a GOD! Mwahahaha!**

_Cameron just smirks at her and walks off leaving Monique standing there gawping and House still catching his breath after that extremely overwhelming and unforgettable kiss…_

Monique stands there her mouth still in a 'O' shape. That certainly as the most unexpected thing she's ever witnessed.

"Well, uh…um…so…Ok…right…er…that cleared up a lot," Monique says.

House just nods and wipes his lipstick off his mouth (well he couldn't let anybody see; he's got a reputation to uphold!)

"Um, excuse me," Monique says embarrassedly and walks out of the room.

Cameron walks out the hospital to the oval out the front, seething with annoyance and knocking people past.

"Cameron! Cameron! Allison!" House calls coming after her.

"Allison," he says and grabs her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let go of me," she says. House's grasp tightens.

"What the fuck was that?" House says

"Don't fucking lecture me!" Cameron says, surprising several doctors passing to hear the quiet immunologist swear.

"I'm not lecturing you! I'm asking what inspired you to act like a maniac," he says.

"Oh please, what's the big deal!" Cameron says.

"It's not a big deal, but obviously you didn't just do that coz you were suddenly so lust-filed that you had to kiss the living daylighs out of me," House says.

"Just leave me alone"

"Sorry, not till I get an explanation. Besides, that's not a very nice way to treat your dirty little secret,"

"Stop! I don't want to hear you're pscho babble,"

"Maybe if you told me what made you do that, I would!"

"I KNOW I WAS WRONG, OK!" Cameron yells.

House stops and looks at her in that analytical way. Cameron looks down ashamedly.

"I just…lost control," she says quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" House asks.

"I don't know," she says sighing.

"What problems do you have with Taylor? I don't want her there, but there's no need for you to start chucking BF's" House says.

"BF?"

"Bitch Fit!" House rolling his eyes. Cameron giggles.

"I…I suppose I was…jealous, ok?"

"Jealous?"

"You mightn't see it, but she's obviously attracted to you," Cameron says.

"Me?" House says incredulously. "Yeah right!"

"She was! That's why she almost never took her eyes off you! Or talked to anyone else!"

"So you're jealous coz she just happened to being _looking_ at me, when she could have been looking at say, Chase?"

"How come it sounds stupid when you say it?"

"Coz it is stupid. She doesn't like me, and I don't like her,"

"Well you can't say you absolutely _hate_ her,"

"Why are women so neurotic all the time?"

Cameron looks at him dolefully, her big blue eyes looking at him. He didn't like to see her look so insecure and she hated feeling like that, because she knew, really, there was nothing to be worried about. But there was something about Monique Taylor that unsteadied her. She guessed it was because Taylor was a symbol of everything she wanted to be: confident and respected. Taylor was younger than her, but when she walked into a room, you knew she commanded attention and reverence and everyone took her seriously, whereas Cameron knew the only attention she got was when she wore a short skirt and the only reason people talked to her was so they could make a move on her.

"I'm sorry, Greg," she says.

"That's cool," he says casually, making her feel better since he wasn't taking her outburst badly and annoyed since he didn't seem to acknowledge the seriousness of the situation…she _was _neurotic.

"Kiss," Cameron says childishly, turning her face for him to kiss her cheek.

"Grr, you know people will see, and then they'll be talking for weeks!" House says but still gives her a quick peck, inhaling her fresh and flowery perfume.

"Ahem, hem," Wilson says walking over tot hem.

"Get screwed," House says to Wilson who was grinning like an idiot. "Oh wait, that's right, you're divorced and have no one to screw with,"

"I'll go check on the patient," Cameron says and walks off.

"So, what earned you that kiss?" Wilson says.

"What is wrong with? Don't you have your own life or does your sick and perverted mind only want to find out every detail that happens in mine?"

"I have my own life…but yours is more interesting. Come on, spill," Wilson says.

"Apparently, Cameron was threatened by Taylor. She thinks Taylor is, like, into me," House says adding a little _Pfft_ at the end.

"You mean that hot blonde woman Cuddy just hired?" Wilson says.

"Yep," House says, almost smugly.

"What? How come you have all these gorgeous, young woman after you?" Wilson says despairingly.

"I'm irresistible. Gorgeous women can't _help_ but fall for me," House says.

"Oh yeah, totally. Heidi Klum called, she told me that she's passionately in love with you and wants to hook up," Wilson says sarcastically

"That's not impossible," House says.

"Get real, House," Wilson says.

"So, has Julie filed for divorce yet?"

"Why do you think that Julie wants a divorce?"

"Well you only come to me if you want a place to stay,"

"Yes, I only talk to my friend when I'm splitting up with my wife and need a place to stay,"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Actually you're wrong. Julie and I are having dinner together tonight. Besides, what do you care?"

"I've gone soft…think the Vicodin manufacturers are spiking my pills?"

Wilson shakes his head.

"I am such an ignorant moron! How could I not realise? If I can't even pick up that two people are dating, is there any chance for me left? They looked at me as I belonged in a straight jacket! I am absolutely mortified!" Monique says pacing the room.

"Monique, how were you to know they were dating? It's not like there are signs saying 'Gregory House and Allison Cameron are sleeping together'" Kimee says sitting down, looking at her flustered friend concernedly.

"It's just really embarrassing to be in that kind of position," Monique says stiffly.

"Oh, now you're just being overdramatic," Kimee says.

"It's true! Now I'll never earn any respect from either of them, and when everybody else finds out, well I'm just gonna be known as that stupid doctor who didn't even realise that medicine's sociopath and Helen of Immunology were dating!" she says exasperatedly.

"When you put it that way, no wonder you didn't know…"

"Oh don't go there, Kimee," Monique says. Kimee shrugs sheepishly.

"Monique, it'll be OK. Cameron isn't the type to go blabbing to everyone and I'll sort House out," Kimee says.

"It's not gonna be Ok," Monique wails.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this? Some might say that you are upset coz you found out that they were dating,"

"What are you implying?" Monique says.

"Nothing,"

"Are you insinuating that I am interested in Dr House?"

"You said it, honey," Kimee says.

"Please! Why would I be attracted to him?"

"That's a good question,"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"Monique, Stop. Being. Such. A. Baby." She says, flicks Monique on the head and the leaves the room.

"I'm not being a baby," Monique says, pouting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note- I CANNOT write fights at all, so be kind!**

**Well that's all for now! Please review!**

**xx Luv ya!**


	18. It's not your call

Hey everyone. You all might have noticed two things: 1) I deleted that chapter about the crew going to Australia. This is coz I decided that it was too long-winded and unnecessary and I had a better idea.

**2) I haven't updated in a long, long, long time…hehe. That's coz I've been in China, and computer access is difficult.**

**Well here's the renewed…whatever chap number this is! **

**Please review! **

-0-

"What about Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia?" Chase says.

"Do you even know what that is? You just really wanted to say that, didn't you?" House retorts.

"Well it's possible-" Cameron starts.

"No, if you guys bothered to read the patient's history, you'd know that he couldn't possibly have it," House says.

"What, and you did?" Foreman says.

"Never underestimate me," House says.

"Believe me, we don't," Kimee says not looking up from her magazine.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere? Shopping? Drinking? Having sex?" House says.

"You know I would be, but my first candidate is being whipped by his boss," Kimee replies.

Chase coughs, and House opens his mouth to say something but closes it.

"Don't wanna know," House says in the end.

"Don't wanna tell," Kimee says.

House just shudders and makes a 'eurgh' noise.

"What do you think Taylor?" House asks.

Taylor looks up; she'd been idly doodling.

"Huh?"

"Surprisingly that's not a very intelligent differential diagnosis," House says snarkily. "Lemme explain this to you very slowly; do you think its Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia, like Chase said, or do you have a better idea?" House says sounding out each word as if he were talking to a three year old.

"Um…I'm not sure," Taylor says.

"You know, you were hired for a reason; to be a doctor. Not a bored high school student. Say something worthwhile next time you plan on opening your mouth, or you can start looking for a spare position at Wal-Mart," House says.

Taylor has an affronted look on her face, her mouth agape. She looks around at the other doctors and Kimee, but they just avoid her gaze.

"Well, it can't be pneumonia. Her history-"

"Lesson number thirty four, Taylor; everybody lies," House says

-0-

Cameron, Foreman, Wilson and House sit in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"So, how's Taylor doing?" Wilson asks House.

Cameron and Foreman exchange glances.

"Why, do you want to ask her out?" House asks him.

"Yes, you know me, awkward blonde cardiologists turn me on," Wilson says sarcastically.

"Chase is blond," House points out.

"I meant is she doing OK on the team," Wilson asks.

Cameron and Foreman both snort.

"What?" Wilson asks.

"He just gave her the full House-over," Foreman says

"That sounds kinda gross," Wilson says, arching an eyebrow.

"You know. Fully degrading and humiliating her," Cameron says.

"I did not!" House says indignantly.

"You said she'd end up working in Wal-Mart if she didn't do better," Cameron says.

"You said that to her?" Wilson says.

"I might've," House says sniffing.

"You are incredible," Wilson says shaking his head.

"You don't know how many times women have said that to me," House says.

"Really?" Cameron says raising an eyebrow at him.

"You wanna see?" House says.

"I don't think so," Cameron says with a small smile. "Look, I've got work to do. I'll see you later,"

She gets up and picks up her things and walks off.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. I'm meeting a friend," Foreman says getting up.

"Don't care," House says to him as he leaves.

Wilson looks at him.

"What?" House says.

"Why are you being so mean to Taylor?" Wilson asks.

"Aw, Wilson the Knight in Shining Armour is coming to Princess Taylor's rescue," House says.

"House. You were never like this when you first hired your precious ducklings," Wilson says.

"Um, are we talking about the same thing here?" House says.

"What I'm saying is, why is Taylor so different? Why do you have to destroy her?" Wilson says.

"I don't want to _destroy _her. I just don't want her," House says.

"Why not? She's clever and successful, but you just want to break her," Wilson says.

"Oh stop it. You have no idea," House says darkly.

"What is the big deal? A new doctor on your team is not going to do any harm," Wilson says, almost yelling.

House looks at him

"Why are you defending her so much?" he asks him.

"Why are you against her so much?" Wilson asks, hands on his hips.

When House's gaze doesn't break, Wilson just shakes his head and walks off.

House sits there by himself.

This is why hiring new ducklings are bad 

-0-

"Hey," Kimee says walking into House's office. He looks up from the magazine he was reading, with a look of 'what the Hell do you want?'

"Do you have a DVD player around here?" she asks.

"Yeah," House says slowly. "Why?"

"I wanna watch something," she says.

"What? Here? Can't you go somewhere else?"

"No. I'm waiting for a friend to come meet me here, but he said he'd be another hour, so I thought I might finish watching this show I'm watching," she explains.

"What?" House drawls.

"It's this totally awesome Korean show my friend gave me. It's really good," she says.

"You don't understand Korean," House says.

"Yeah, but there's subtitles and half the time the guy is speaking English. He is so hot. If I ever date an Asian guy, he'd have to look like him-" Kimee says

"Kimee, _you _are Asian," House points out.

"Yeah, but only FOBs date Asian guys. The closest I'm ever getting to an Asian, is unless he's a halfie," Kimee says.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said," House says. "I'm losing my perspicacity,"

"FOBs. Y'know, 'Fresh Off Boat'? Like those Asian girls who dye their hair, wear too many hair ornaments, and dress like Harajuku girls? And they always pose like this:" and she smiles wildly and does a peace sign with her fingers. "FOB,"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," House says slightly pale.

Just then the ducklings come in.

"You have anything for me?" he asks.

"Tests show that everything is normal," Cameron says handing him the files.

"Normal?" House asks.

"Yeah, everything. If you just look at her test results, she's perfectly healthy," Chase says.

"Yet she is vomiting blood. Great. So we have a sick patient who is healthy. Makes sense," House says getting up.

"What cause's all this?" House asks. When nobody says anything he looks at them.

"Well?" he asks.

"Nothing fits. Maybe she is healthy," Cameron says.

"Oh yeah, spewing blood is very normal. I do it all the time," House says.

"Maybe its just a stomach ulcer that perforated," Taylor says.

"And she speaks," House says sarcastically, and Taylor's face reddens. House turns back to the board. "Go stick a tube down her throat and see what you find,"  
They all leave and Kimee goes as well, except Taylor who lingers behind. She looks at House as if trying to work out what was wrong with him.

"What?" he asks.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she ask him.

"Who says I hate you?" he says.

"The way you are treating me says so," she says.

"Yeah, you're the only one I'm a jerk to, so sorry," House says sarcastically.

"What about Cameron?" she asks

House stops and bites his tongue.

"At work, I treat her no differently," House says, very seriously.

"So you're even a jerk to your girlfriend," she says.

"Mmm, pretty much," House says.

"What have I done to you? What do I need to do to prove myself?" Taylor asks him exasperatedly.

"Nothing. That's the answer. I haven't asked anything from you. You know why? Because I don't need anything from you. I don't want anything from you. You are more naïve than Cameron, twice as irritating as Chase and not half as smart as Foreman. The question is; what do you want from me?" House says to her, his blue eyes staring at her, unwavering.

"All I want from you is the respect and equality I deserve," Taylor says, firmly, but she can tell her eyes reveal her timidity.

"I've told you before, you have to earn that," House says and walks out, leaving her standing there, mouth slightly agape.

-0-

It's the end of the day, and Taylor sat in the conference room reading some files. Wilson comes in and she looks up.

"Oh, hi, Dr Wilson," Taylor says

"Yes, hi," he says, slightly awkwardly.

"Are you looking for Dr House?" she asks him.

"No…I actually came here to see you," he says.

"Really? Oh, ok. Um, why?" she asks

Wilson sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"I…wanted to apologise," he says.

"Apologise? For what?" she asks.

"For House being an ass," he says.

"Oh, you don't need to-" Taylor starts.

"Yeah, I do," Wilson says cutting her off. Taylor looks at him questioningly. "He is an ass. He always will be. He can't help it really. But I know he's been giving you a hard time-"

"You can say that,"

"Yeah, but its only cause he is protective of his ducklings. He doesn't like change, and it takes him time to adapt. You won't believe how long it took for him to hire them. He handpicked his team and I guess, he took you to be a disturbance in his divine order. You're new, and he wasn't the one who chose you; don't worry, he'll get used to you eventually, just don't let him get to you,"

Taylor nods, and Wilson gives her a small smile and leaves.

Taylor sits there and muses over these new revelations. She chuckles faintly to herself and continues reading.

-0-

House is sitting on Cameron's couch, his feet propped up on her coffee table, flicking through all the channels.

He hears the key in the lock and raises his head as Cameron walks in carrying a groceries bag.

"How'd you get in here?" she asks him with a smile.

"Found your spare key. Could you get any more unoriginal?"

"What's unoriginal about that?" Cameron asks.

"_Puh-_lease. Under the doormat? Yeah, no one's gonna look there," House says to her.

"Maybe I left it there for you to find," she says coyly, as she took her coat off.

"That's kinky," he says as she bends down to kiss him. She leans in for a light peck, but he cups her face in his hands, and places a long and avid kiss on her lips, so roughly yet gently that when he pulls away, her lips are soft and reddened by the blood rushing to them.

"And that was fun," he says and she laughs.

"Yes, maybe we should do that more often," she says, but gets up.

"What's for dinner?" he asks.

"Is that all you think about?" she asks him as she heads for the kitchen.

"Nah, first is Vicodin, then sex, and _then _it'd be food," he says.

"Really? I would never have guessed," she says. "Why don't you cook yourself?"

"Hey! I cooked last time, and you can make more than Mac and Cheese," he replies.

"Yeah," Cameron says with a snort.

House gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Allison?" he asks her as she's bustling around the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Taylor?" he asks her.

She stops and looks at him.

"I'm not sure. She seems alright, but I don't know her at all really," she says.

"I don't get her. She just gets on my nerves," he says.

"More than Chase?" she asks with a smirk.

"I said to her face she was, but I have to say they tie," he replies. "What I don't understand is why Cuddy had to get her to come to my department. I'm sure she'd be better off in cardiology,"

"Maybe, but that's not really your call," Cameron says.

"I think, being Department Head, it might have something to do with me. Maybe, I don't know, I could just be making this up now," House says caustically.

He pauses for a moment.

"Should I fire her?"

"On what grounds? That she is not what you wanted her to be like? That she's a liability? That she just infuriates you? You know you can't _just_ fire her," Cameron says.

"But its so tempting," House says. After a moment's thought he asks her: "What would you do if you were in my position?"

"Well, I don't know. Taylor hasn't done anything wrong, she's quite intelligent and has potential, not the right frame of mind maybe, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't need the Allison-Cameron-psychological-examination thanks," House says.

"Well then what?"

"I wanna know; would you fire her?"

"You shouldn't be asking me this, you know. It sure isn't _my _call," Cameron says with a small smile.

House nods, and bites his lip, thinking. Cameron looks at empathetically, and walks over to him and kisses him softly on his cheek, then gently caresses his lips with her tongue, then draws back.

"Now that, was too sexy," he says and places his arms around her waist and she laughs, and he places light fluttery kisses on her neck, making her heart beat faster , as it always did whenever she was with him.

-0-

Kimee sits at the conference table, playing with a gold ring on her finger, twisting it this way and that. She takes it off and holds it under the light, inspecting it.

"Nice ring," Chase says coming in.

"Oh, hey," she says, and quickly slips it back on. "You here early,"

"So are you. Not trying to sound like House or anything, but don't you have anything better to do?" Chase asks.

"What now you want to get rid of me as well?" Kimee asks pretentiously.

"Like I could," he says with a laugh.

"Yes," she says, a mischievous glint in her icy blue eyes.

Just then Foreman arrives, and shortly Taylor does too, then Cameron and House last, as always.

"Ok, any cases? No? Alright, I'm gonna go see Wilson," he says, and starts walking there.

"Don't you want coffee?" Kimee says, flipping through a magazine nonchalantly and House stops and turns around, heading for the sink.

"So what, nothing today?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah. You are free to do whatever you want. Clinic for Foreman and Taylor, mail for Cameron and Chase can go earn a few extra bucks down at the ER if he wants,"

"What?" Chase says.

"But you gotta go do my clinic hours at 12," he says to Chase before going off to bug Wilson.

"Right. He's in a good mood," Foreman says gathering his things.

"Probably just wants to get rid of us," Chase says, as he leaves

"Yeah, I'm sure," Cameron says.

"Or maybe he just got laid," Kimee says.

"Maybe," Cameron says coolly, and Kimee winks and walks out.

"Chase, wait up…!"

Taylor and Cameron are left in the conference room. Taylor studies Cameron.

"Can I ask you something?" Taylor says.

Cameron stops.

"Um, sure," she says.

"Excuse me if I sound to straightforward, but…you really love Dr House, don't you?"

"Um, that's kinda personal, isn't it?"

"How so? You openly discuss you're sex life with his niece, but can't even tell me whether you love him or not," Taylor asks, brow creased.

"I really don't think that's any of your business," Cameron says, and she makes a move to leave.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Clearly we are not yet at that level to talk about such things," Taylor says.

Cameron stops and turns to look at Taylor.

"Taylor. I think you're a nice person. And in time, I would like to get to know you better. But I think that you will never fully understand me, so please, don't continue to dwell on this subject," Cameron says and then she leaves, her white lab coat fluttering behind her.

-0-

Taylor knocks on House's office, and opens the door. The room is dimly lit, the blinds closed, and House was standing, looking around for something.

He looks at her with his questioning and bright eyes.

Taylor opens her mouth.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks.

"Ok," House says cautiously.

She walks in slowly and stands in front of him, her eyes peering at him. She has her hand on her hips, and she is wearing a simple black dress over a light blue shirt, with her lab coat over it, making her look every bit the chic nerd.

She doesn't say anything for a moment, just looking at him.

"When I was given the chance to work for you, I was thrilled. I thought it was the most prestigious opportunity I had ever been given. To even get an interview for your team is an achievement. You may act like you don't know, but you are the best of the best, and to be on your esteemed team, was like being asked to become royalty. And then when I arrived, I realized. You are just like any other person. You try and put on this façade that you are different, that you aren't human. But how can that be possible when your niece is wandering around, your girlfriend is working with you, and your best friend is in the next office? And when I met you I thought you were amazing. Truly, I thought you were great. And now, I fear that I have really come to revere you; and also I've grown to like you, even though you treat me like this. I've said it. I like you," she says.

"And I need to know; do you like me?" Taylor asks.

House looks at her, his gaze unwavering.

_How ironic that the last time I heard a question like that, I ended up with the person who asked me._

"You might think that you like me. But you don't. You're one of those people who see things that aren't there. You want to believe, but deep inside you don't. What do you want me to say to you?" House says.

"How you feel," she says.

_Again, talk about unoriginal. _

"I don't like you," he says simply and gruffly.

And Taylor nods, as if she were expecting this answer.

"OK," she says, and then turns around and leaves.

House sits down and leans back in his chair, and after a awhile closes his eyes and puts his head back, his right hand playing with his cane.

-0-

"It's so cold!" Kimee exclaims.

"I know. I think I'm gonna freeze," Chase says.

"What happened to the heater?" Cameron asks

"Who knows? It definitely didn't break because a certain crippled doctor _accidentally_ stuck a fork into it because he _accidentally _put a certain oncologist's watch into it and was then made to get it out by said oncologist, " House says walking in.

"You need psychotherapy…I'm gonna go," Kimee says and picks up her bag and walks out.

"She'll be back," House says.

"Where's Taylor?" Chase asks.

"I should be asking you that," House says.

Chase rolls his eyes

Then, Cuddy walks in, holding a stack of files, and struggling under the weight.

"No, its OK, I got it," she says annoyed, looking at House who just stood there watching her as she finally plonked the files on the table, making the table wobble.

"Hey, I've got a cane," House says.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy being crippled; you don't have to do half as many things as you should," Cuddy says rolling her eyes.

"Maybe if you cut down my clinic hours I'd be free to help you carry as many files as you like," House says.

"No thanks," Cuddy says. "I got a case for you,"

"Yeah, several by the looks of it," Foreman says.

"A whole class of students present with the exact same symptoms: Abdominal pains, seizures and dark rash,"

"Wow. I can just imagine a whole class starting to seize- maybe they were trying to get out of doing a test," House says.

"So we have to diagnose _thirty_ kids?" Cameron says.

"Yes. I've got other doctors monitoring them, but I need you guys to come up with a diagnosis. Otherwise we'll have thirty lawsuits to deal with," Cuddy says.

"How old are they?" House asks.

"Um, 15, 16. Why does it matter?" Cuddy asks.

"Because 15 and 16 year olds are fun to talk to," House says, and grabs the top file. "First up, Emma Arrington," and he walks out.

The rest of the doctors look at Cuddy pleadingly.

"Thirty?" Cameron asks.

"Yep. Find Taylor and pick a file," Cuddy says and leaves the conference room.

The three look at each other.

"C'mon then," Chase says getting up and takes a file. "Jake Aurora…"

-0-

… "Have you been taking any drugs?

… "What about alcohol?"

… "Have you had any other problems?"

… "What about you're family?"

… "Have you gotten any new chemicals at home or class pets recently?"

… "Do you have any other symptoms?"

… "Nausea? Vomiting?"

… "How long have you had the rash?"

The questions went on for almost three hours, and in the end, they found out nothing.

"OK, tell me, what can it be?"

"Cancer?" suggest Taylor.

"Oh yeah, what a coincidence that thirty teenagers just happen to all have cancer at the same time," House says.

"Lupus?"

"No, progressing too fast,"

"Infection?"

"No fever,"

The team toss around ideas for a while, before House picks his favorite three, and the team leave to perform the tests.

He sits in his office, listening to his iPod, and leans back in his chair, eyes closed.

This whole new-doctor-Taylor-messing-his-life-up-everybody-getting-pissy thing was very taxing on his mental health.

This is all Cuddy's fault he decided, and nodded, as if justifying this accusation. 

He knew that besides Allison, this was demanding of Chase and Foreman too; they weren't too excited about a new doctor on the team, as they too weren't accustomed to change and Taylor and Allison's _iciness _too each other made the entire team difficult to work with each other. Wilson too, had gotten caught up in the Taylor fiasco, and was now either ignored House or replied with short blunt answers. And he could not have this. He had to admit, but he hated it when his team started fighting with one another and when Wilson was mad at him, which was rare. He had to put things back in the natural order.

-0-

So whaddya think? I've been off the writing scene for way too long, I know, so please forgive me. Go on, berate me, yell at me, call me a lazy biatch, but please review at least! Go on, you know you want to…

Preview for next chapter:

"_I know you don't want me here. This'll be easier for us both," _

"_**I'm going to New York for a while," **_

"_**Please stay…" **_

**Hope you liked my comeback!**

**Completed: 7:30 PM, December 1st, 2006**


	19. Her Prada heels clicking on the tiles

**Hey guys! I just gotta mention, all the medical stuff, I made up. I'm almost positive that the possible diagnoses don't even match the symptoms, but still. Ignore the medical stuff, is what I'm saying. I'm just trying to add some variety and make it seem less Grey's Anatomy-y.**

**And I know, I have, yet again changed my story title, but I thought that 'Hard for Me' was a little lame...so yeah**

**You guys know the drill, review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own House??? Do I??? Would I be here, sitting at my crappy little computer typing away if I were??? …I don't know why people bother writing these, unless David Shore was somewhere in the Fandom, disguised as a normal Fanfic-er…ooooohhh, that'd be awesome!**

-0-

Kimee walks into the conference room, and nobody is there. She smiles affectionately, and she walks over to the whiteboard, and runs her hand over it, her eyes full of forlorn memories. Her heart felt heavy with the burden it carried.

These past few months had been great. She felt more relaxed and blithe than she had in a long time. She had gotten perspective of life. And she had also realized now that it was time to move on. She knew this bliss couldn't last forever, and if she didn't do what she had to do, it would be too late…but how she wished she could just freeze this moment, and never let it stop, this perfect happiness…

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers farms and state lines_

_The distance from a to where you'd b_

_It's only finger lengths that I see_

_I touch the place_

_Where I'd find your face_

"What are you doing?" House ask coming in, and Kimee opens her closed eyes, with a look of poignant happiness.

"Listening to music," she says.

"With my iPod?" House says.

"Mine ran out of battery. It keeps playing up on me," she says. "Love Snow Patrol,"

"Really? Are you just saying that too sound cool?"

"No, I heard of Chasing Cars before it was on Grey's Anatomy,"

"Chasing cars?" Cameron repeats as she walks in.

House and Kimee both sigh.

"You poor deprived girl,"

"Well I'm sorry I don't feel compelled to succumb to that filth that some call 'music'," Cameron says.

"No wonder; you thought Snow Patrol was a rescue team," House says. "And it took her a long time to figure out what ROFL meant…" he says

"Don't be so malicious," Kimee drawls

House opens his mouth to make a clever remark but when her sees Kimee's serious and dismal expression, he stops, and looks at her questioningly, his bright blue eyes searching hers.

"Are you OK?" he asks her.

"I…" she begins but stops. "Um, it's nothing. I can tell you later. You have work," she says and quickly walks out.

"What's wrong with her?" Cameron asks.

"No idea," House says.

-0-

Kimee stands on the hospital roof, looking down below, the winding blowing her hair in her face, her blue eyes sagged from the dark circles under her eyes.

Chelsea had called earlier, so had Dana, and they both reminded her. And she knew, inside, but she didn't want to leave. She looks down on her finger, and fiddles with the gold ring on it, the light hitting it, and the antiqued gold flashed. She pursed her lips, and took it off, holding it up to look at it. She sighs, and then gently placed it back on her long and thin middle finger, and extended her fingers as she again observed it. Everyone, her parents especially, had always said she should play music, like House, for her fingers were perfect and extremely nimble. But instead, she had found more interesting use of her quick hands…

Just then, Cuddy opens the door and walks over to her.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here?" Cuddy asks her softly.

"Thinking," she says simply.

"Yeah? On the roof?" Cuddy asks.

"It's quiet. Great for thinking,"

Cuddy nods awkwardly.

"Y'know, all those people down there, don't realize that they're being watched. They are so unaware that we are looking down on them. They have no idea, no idea, how hard life's been, and how hard it's gonna get," she says

"What do you mean?"

Kimee laughs slightly, and purses her lips. "Oh Cuddy. You would be so much happier if you didn't know,"

"Come off it. You know I'm always happier when I know," Cuddy says trying to coerce her secret out

"You know the saying 'ignorance is bliss'? That applies here," Kimee says.

"How can you say that? How can your life be hard? You are young, happy-go-lucky and full of life. You came here, like a child ready to take on anything, and now you're…tired,"

"Ahhh, Cuddy. Don't you know?" Kimee says, her eyelids drooping in both weariness and sadness. "Appearances can be deceiving,"

Cuddy looks at her, and doesn't see the girl who was so bubbly and quirky that she had grown to love. Now she saw before her a worn-out young woman, who evidently was not so carefree. And this burden she carried was one that had clearly been on her conscience for a long time, but she hadn't noticed. Kimee was good at putting on such an act, but now you could see how it had been on her mind all this time; and it had also taken a toll on her physical appearance. When she first came, her hair was cut nicely and shone radiantly, her skin healthy and slightly tanned, much like House's skin tone, and her eyes sparkled with that mischievous glint, also similar to that of a _certain _doctor's. Now her skin was had a subtle yet distinct pallor to it, and her eyes were often bleak, her once luscious locks, nowadays is scooped into a ponytail, lost of its colour and luster.

"Kimee, if there is anything going on, you can tell me," she says.

"Cuddy, if had something to tell, you wouldn't believe it anyway," she says with a melancholy smile. "So you can report to me uncle that I'm fine and he's got nothing to worry about,"

Cuddy is silent. "How'd you know he sent me?"

"Please. If it wasn't you, it'd be Wilson up here; he wants to check on me without seeming like he cares," she says. "Besides, only he would've told you to come up here; the roof is the House Hideout place,"

"Yeah," Cuddy says simply, and the two smile, before Cuddy walks off.

When she has gone, Kimee's phone suddenly rings. She answers it, after checking that nobody else as around.

"_Wei?_ What…no…I told you…just… leave me alone…I'm over it,"

-0-

Taylor walks into the conference room, which at the moment was decorated by a Phantom Christmas Lover- tinsel, Christmas ornaments, candy canes, and even a small Christmas tree in the corner. And House was the only one there, getting coffee. He really needed to think of a way of getting rid of all this Christmas junk and make Chase dress as an elf…

Everyone else was down at clinic.

"Oh. Hi," she says

"Hi," he says in that way that just makes the whole situation uncomfortable.

"Um, do we have any cases?" she asks.

"Nope. Though I have received a file about this really puzzling case of a five-your old with a runny nose…it could be pneumonia, thought I should get a consult first," he says.

Taylor smiles slightly. "OK, I will do your clinic hours," she says.

"Aw, and know you are officially one of my lackeys!" he says and hands her his name pin.

"You were meant to start about half an hour ago. Chop, chop!" he says.

Taylor stands there and smiles at him, and then shakes her head.

"You'll be the death of me," she says

"Surprising how many times I've heard that," House replies.

Taylor smiles again at him, flashing her brilliant white teeth. House stared at her, awkwardly for a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He had to stay in control. She turns to leave, but then stops and turns around, her blonde hair whips through the air.

"Just because I said I liked you doesn't mean I'm gonna do _whatever _you want me to do," she says with a tiny hint of a smirk, which House makes a look of yeah-right-I-didn't-believe-a-word-of-that at her, and then she walks out.

House stands there for a moment before retreating to his office.

Once he sits down, he grabs his yoyo and starts thinking.

_That woman is too cocky; she's acting as if nothing happened and seems even more determined to have me- can't blame her though…_

What really seemed to annoy House was how unwavering she was about getting what she wanted- respect, a job, her career, love…

Was that really love? He wondered; she seemed in awe with him and revered him, but did she really like him? Or was it just lust?

He couldn't understand; why would she want him? She's intelligent, young, successful and really gorgeous. She could have anyone, yet why was she so resolute about having him? And couldn't she see that he was in love with Cameron? She didn't seem like the type to break up relationships, but who was he to say?

_I really have to get rid of her._

-0-

"Hey," House says coming into the conference room. Everyone else had left for the day, and Cameron was packing up her things.

"Hey," she says. "I was wondering, what's the deal for Christmas? I mean, it is in, what two days?

"Wanna come over to my place?"

"Sure…but who's cooking?"

"You?" he asks hopefully.

"Nuh-uh. Last time I tried to make a ham, it ended up going jet black and I ordered Chinese,"

"Chinese is always good-"

"You can cook,"

"Uh, hello?! Do I look like I know how to make a ham?"

"You're right on that count…"

"I'm always right," he says as he places a rough and impatient kiss on her mouth, one hand trailing down her waist, the other up her shirt.

"Greg…" she says, as he traces her neck with his tongue, and hitches up her skirt, and runs his hand along her thigh. "We can't do this here," she says, but makes no attempt to stop.

"I haven't had sex in way too long, I think here will be fine…" he mutters in her ear, her breath tickling her.

"It was only the day before yesterday," she says, giggling slightly, as she starts unbuttoning his shirt, and sliding her hands along his firm abdomen, he moans slightly.

"That's too long," he says, and before she says anything else, he places his hand on her smooth cheek, and his lips are once again on hers. And then she too, has to admit, that it really was too long ago…

-0-

Cameron and House are in his bedroom, Cameron on top of House, kissing him, her mouth attached to his, as his hands are reaching for her trousers' zipper, undoing her blouse. He runs his hands down her back, and she groans in anticipation. She bites down gently on his lower lip, as she tries and contains her eagerness, and his mouth roams down to her breasts. He fiddles with the back of her bra, and just as he was about to undo it, his phone rings.

"Fucking hell…" he mutters.

"Don't answer it," Cameron says, kissing his neck, her hands on his chest.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me," he says, but reaches over for his cell anyway.

"What?" he barks, as Cameron runs her lips over his chest.

"It's me," Cuddy says on the other side of the line.

"Cuddy, why do you always have to call at the most annoying times?" he says. "Seriously, I know you can't get enough of me, but please, give me some space,"

"Oh, yeah, you're always so-"

"What do you want? I'm a very busy man,"

"Why, are you and Cameron-?"

"Yeah, she is putting on the leather as we speak, so you know, if you could hurry up and tell me what the fuck you called me for…"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just your patient…or patient-_s,_" Cuddy says.

House grumbles something incoherent.

"The kids are having respiratory distress, their lungs are inflamed," Cuddy says distressed and a trace of whining in er voice.

Again House mutters something to himself.

"What's going on?" Cameron asks him.

"So you really are-" Cuddy begins upon hearing Cameron's voice.

"Call Chase and Foreman and I'll meet you at the hospital," House says.

Cameron looks at him.

"The patient?"

"Patient-_s_," House corrects.

"What happened?"

"Oh, just respiratory distress, same old same old," House says standing up and getting dressed. Cameron gets up to without complaint and is dressed before him.

"Jeez, someone's in a rush to get out of sex- am I that bad?" House says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't know why I put up with you," Cameron replies just as acerbically.

House just makes a face at her and opens the door holding it for Cameron in a mock-gesture. She simply walks through it with a smile. He follows after her, but instead of walking to his bike she heads for her car.

"Oh, no, no, no," House says. "The bike!"

"No way! You know I hate that thing!"

"Shh! How could you say that about Josie?"

"You named your bike Josie?"

"Don't listen to her, she's a loony…" House says crooning over his bike.

"Greg!" Cameron exclaims. "Please, let's just take the car!"

"Yeah, take the car," says Kimee. She had been walking down the street and stopped when she saw them.

"What are you doing?" House asks her.

"I'm saying you should take the car," she says.

"Why?"

"So I can take the bike?" Kimee replies, tiredly.

"Not in a billion years even if you paid me!" House yells indignantly.

"Please. I need it," Kimee says quietly.

House looks at her, and guesses there's something going on, but doesn't pursue it. He clicks his tongue and sighs.

"Fine. We gotta go anyway. C'mon Allison," he says to Cameron and they get in the car.

"Bye," Kimee says with a small wave as they drive off.

-0-

"Get an MRI, LP, PET scan and any other tests you can think of that's an acronym," House says to the team, and they disband hurriedly.

He then goes outside to the balcony, hops over to Wilson's and knocks on his door.

"No one's here," calls a voice.

"That's funny," House yells back.

A moment later he appears at the door, and makes to opens the door, but instead, he shuts the blinds on House's stunned face.

"Fine, play hard to get," House mutters. He climbs back over to his balcony, walks out into the corridor, and heads for Wilson's office. Once he is outside, he checks that enough people are around, he bellows at the top of his lungs:

"WILSON WETS THE BED!!!!"

Five seconds later, Wilson opens his door.

"OK, he doesn't," House says to the staring passersby. "Usually,"

"Way to get my attention," Wilson grumbles as he lets House in.

He sits back at his desk without a second glance at House. House plonks down on the chair and watches Wilson as he tries to continue his work.

"Yes?" Wilson asks, finally giving in.

"Are you mad at me?" House says putting on a babyish voice.

"Yeah, I am," Wilson says.

"Why?"

"Because, you can't treat people like trash all the time. It's insane and one day you'll get yourself in trouble and you won't be able to wriggle your way out of it,"

"You're talking about Taylor,"

"Yes, I'm talking about Taylor! God, House, don't you think the people you work with at least get a little bit of respect?"

"Respect," House says with a hint of distaste. "What is that?"

"If you don't know, then you really don't know that human race that well," Wilson says.

House is silent for a moment, and Wilson rubs his forehead.

"Why are you so intent that I stop being so 'disrespectful' to Taylor?"

"Because…I don't like seeing you acting like a jerk to people all the time,"

"No…that's not it. It's something else…something else that you're frustrated about," House says. "Is it Julie?"

Wilson sighs.

"House…"

"Is it Julie?"

"She wants a divorce," he says after a while.  
"Did you cheat?"

"No- she did," Wilson says.

House makes a slightly shocked-House-style look, and doesn't say anything.

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asks after a while.

-0-

"We have to keep monitoring these kids. See if there's any change," Cameron says.

"OK then…can anyone say all-nighter?" House says.

"I'll go check on the kids' meds," Foreman says and he gets up and leaves.

"Cameron, go round up as many other doctors as you can to help examine the kids, Chase you go buy all the food,"

"Buy the food? What, is this a sleepover?"

"Yep, when you get back I'm gonna plait your hair and then we can all play Twister,"

Chase sighs.

"I'll have a Reuben and a strawberry milkshake with extra strawberry," House says, and chase resignedly gets up. "And find Taylor while you're at it.

-0-

"Forty cents change," the cashier says, handing Chase the money.

"Thanks," Chase says, taking the 'booty'. He had been sent to buy all the supplies; three sandwiches: a Reuben (for House), one Club, one turkey and cranberries on rye; two Caesar salads, two burgers (man, did these people have big appetites), two choc-chip cookies; five packets of chips, two chocolate puddings, one green Jell-O, one red Jell-O, a packet of Oreos, two packets of animal crackers, one packet of rice crackers, three bottles of chocolate milk, one apple juices and two bottles of water and one strawberry milkshake with extra strawberry.

He struggled as he carried it all, and cursed the fact that he had to be the one who bought the food.

"Do you want some help?" Taylor asks timidly.

"Oh, sure," Chase says and hands her half the food. "Thanks,"

"Wow. I didn't know we could eat so much," she says.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who paid for it all,"

"Oh, well, then let me pay for my share-"

"What? No, no, its fine, I was just saying…"

"Oh, right…"

"House wants us to stay overnight, so…"

"That's why there's so much food,"

"Yeah…"

Taylor and Chase silently make their way towards the waiting room, and they enter the lift, Taylor reaching forward to press the button.

"Do you like Kimee?" Taylor asks.

"What?" Chase asks.

"Do you like Kimee?" Taylor repeats.

"Um…yeah, as a friend,"

"Nothing more?"

"Do you think I'd dare to, considering House is always breathing down my neck?"

"I guess…but that doesn't answer the question,"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like it's really any of your business," chase says a little fiercely.

"She's my friend,"

"How very happy you must be. But that doesn't give you reason to ask about my relationship with her,"

"Or lack thereof," Taylor mutters.

"What did you say?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I was too direct. But at times like these, if you don't admit your feelings, then you won't get a chance in the future," Taylor says.

Chase looks at her, and Taylor stares back, as if daring him to reply. The elevator dings, and the doors open, and Taylor walks out, her Prada heels clicking on the hospital tiles.

-0-

Taylor's POV 

Great. Now I just got another person to be pissed at me. First Cameron, then House, now Chase. Who's next, Foreman, Cuddy or Wilson?

Why do I always do this? I always manage to make people hate me. How do I do that? I try so hard to be nice, but they just end up hating me more. I know House doesn't like me because I came and his Equilibrium was ruined, and how I 'get under his skin'. Chase now hates me coz I went snooping into his relationship with Kimee- but what's the big deal? I was just asking…besides, with what's going on with Kimee, she needs definite emotions. And Cameron…she thinks I'm in love with House. And in any other circumstance I would brush off the notion if asked, but I've already told him how I feel…and I can't even lie to myself. He is just…amazing. So brilliant, and so intelligent, and really hot… No. He's with Cameron. And he…loves her…

But maybe…maybe there is a glimmer of hope. Why else does he look at me like that with his stunning blue eyes? Why else would he talk to me and tease me in that affectionate way? Why else would he toy with my feelings like that? Maybe…No! This can't happen. I can't. How can I even think of stealing another woman's, my colleague's, man? What have I done? How can I be so stupid to even think that anything would happen? Not only would that completely be against my personal morals, but my career as a _respected_ doctor will never happen- what will other doctors think of me? Some bimbo who tries to get ahead in work by seducing her boss? I would lose any esteem that I have built for myself. . I've worked too hard to get where I am. I can't risk it for anything. My reputation will be tarnished if I stay here any longer…

-0-

"Chase," Kimee says as she walks over to the entrance of the hospital.

"Kimee. Haven't seen you in a while," Chase says.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy,"

"Right…"

"Going home for the night?"

"Yeah. House finally let us go," Chase says.

"Oh yeah? How is the patient?"

"Patient-s,"

"Right…"

"They're stable, but we still haven't found a diagnosis yet,"

"Got any ideas?"

"Not a clue,"

"You serious?"

"I'm serious. We've tested for everything that it might be, but we are no where closer than when we first started,"

"Oh…"

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry about it though. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon,"

"Yeah. Hey, walk me to my car?"

"Sure," Kimee says and the two walk towards the parking lot.

"So…what's been going on for you lately? Feel like you're always busy,"

"Yep, that's what you think, but I've actually been avoiding you," she says with forlorn sarcasm.

"Seriously?" Chase says.

"I was kidding,"

"Oh…its hard to tell,"

"You work with my uncle. One would think you should know better by now,"

"Believe me, I don't,"

They walk to Chase's car silently, and when the reach it, Kimee stops, and turns to face him, as she does, her hair falls into her eyes. Chase yearns so badly to brush it away, but stops himself. He knew the consequences of his actions would be bad, and he knew too that he couldn't do this. He couldn't fall in love with her- she was too young and she was House's niece. No. In the end only devastation would come from anything that happened between, and he couldn't do that to her. She was too extraordinary to do that. He didn't deserve her.

But in his heart, he knew that he loved her anyway.

"Chase…Robert," Kimee says, her voice soft and silky.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something," she says slowly.

"Ok…"

She looks at him, and opens her mouth but falters.

"Yes?"

"Um…its…what do you want for Christmas?" she asks.

"Er…anything is fine…"

"Good," Kimee says and then nods. "Well, I'm gonna go,"

"OK," Chase says puzzled and Kimee walks off quickly. Chase just shrugs and gets into his car.

Kimee stops at House's motorbike, and places her hand on her chest, her breathing heavy. She reaches into her jacket pocket and takes out an envelope.

She opens the envelope, and takes out…a plane ticket.

-0-

Cameron was in the pathology lab, running tests when Taylor walked in tentatively and clears her throat.

"Oh, Taylor," Cameron says looking up and gives her a small half-smile.

"Hi, Dr Cameron," Taylor says timidly.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Um, no. I just came to…tell you something,"

"Ok…sure,"

"This is gonna be hard to hear and really hard for me to say… but I think you deserve to know,"

"Alright…know what?"

"I never meant for any of this to happen. Know that all I wanted was to become a successful doctor, and working here has taught me so much. Which is what I knew would happen when I came here. Dr House is beyond the realms of intelligence; and you, Dr Chase and Dr Foreman have also shown me a completely different side of medicine, one full of mystery and intensity. I am just so grateful to have been given such an opportunity to work with such amazing doctors. This has to be the experience of a lifetime. But one thing that I never even imagined…I never bargained for was to…fall in love…"

Cameron stares at her.

"…with my boss," she finishes quietly.

Cameron breathes out, and shakes her head slightly. After a moment's silence, Cameron opens her mouth slowly.

"Why?"

Taylor looks at her mildly surprised, and the answers unsurely: "I don't know. He's brilliant…and so intriguing. Never have I met someone who was so fascinating…and his eyes…"

She stops and looks at Cameron. Cameron then speaks, her voice unwavering:

"I always knew any relationship with Greg would be an unsteady one: both good and bad. I knew that it would always be exciting and exhilarating- he once insisted that we go to the _circus_ and then got on stage and insisted he should swallow fire; which he did- and I love it, and I love him, even if I never knew what was going to happen. But I thought one thing was guaranteed, being with him, was that no one else would fall for him. He loves me, but is a jerk to everyone else, sometimes even to me, so I thought that nobody else would even think about being attracted to him. I guess I was wrong,"

Taylor licks her lips anxiously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," she says.

Cameron nods solemnly.

"I know,"

"And I don't want to hurt you, or get in the way of you too. But as much as I wish that, and want it, if I stay, I'm afraid I won't have control of my actions," Taylor says.

Cameron looks at her questioningly.

"Which is why I'm going to resign,"

"Wh-"

"I've handed in my letter of resignation to Dr Cuddy and I'll be gone by tomorrow," she says.

"Taylor," is all that Cameron can say.

"Don't worry. I just want to thank you for this experience, and I wish you the best of luck,"

Cameron nods, as if in shock. She then looks at her, and smiles gravely.

"Maybe if we had met in different circumstances, we could've been good friends," Taylor says.

"Yes, that would've been nice,"

"I'll be sorry to miss that chance," Taylor says and the two women then hug gently.

"I guess I'll go tell Dr House now," Taylor says.

"Yeah," Cameron says. Taylor nods at her and smiles, and then walks out, her Prada heels clicking on the hospital tiles.

-0-

House sits in his office, Gameboy in hand. There's a knock at the door, and Taylor walks in diffidently, and smiles without conviction, and in her hands is a box with her files, and other doo-dads that she had brought with her when she had begun working in Princeton-Plainsboro.

"Yeah?" House asks, eying the box

"Um, could I talk to you," she asks setting the box down, and House sees that inside is all her stuff- photos, mugs, files…

"Hm, I wonder what this is about," House says.

"I know you don't like me. I know that me being here is going to make everyone's lives difficult. And I don't want to do that. All I came here to do was to become a good…great doctor. But, I can't stay here," Taylor says and takes a deep breath. "I've handed in my resignation to Cuddy. I know you don't want me here. This'll be easier for us both," she says.

House nods and knows there's nothing he can, or would say to prevent her from leaving.

"Sorry to see you leave," House says, and he seems genuinely sincere.

Taylor walks forward and extends her hand for him to shake. House shakes it, and he realises how soft and smooth her delicate hands are, and Taylor feels the warmth and strength of his. They quickly let go, and Taylor gives him a waning smile.

"Thankyou…for everything," she says to him. "Merry Christmas, Dr House,"

"Merry Christmas," House mutters and with that she walked out, her Prada heels clicking on the hospital tiles.

-0-

House sits in his apartment the next night, feet propped up, drinking a scotch sullenly. Next to him is a depressed looking Wilson drinking a beer.

As House takes another sip, he hears the door being unlocked, and Kimee walks in, her hair in a messy bun, and red coat buttoned up tightly.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," he grunts.

"Hi Jimmy," Kimee says. "You staying here?"

"Yeah," the rest goes unspoken.

"Where's Allison?"

"It's her turn to keep watch at the hospitals. Gotta make sure that no political terrorists try and take over my kingdom,"

"Still don't know what's wrong with those kids?"

"No idea,"

"Then why aren't you at the hospital,"

"Can't you see? I'm in the middle of a very important male bonding session," House says pointing at Wilson.

"Oh yes…" Wilson says

"So, what's happening for Christmas?" she asks.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I don't know," he says pretending to be exasperated. "Probably will have to stay at the hospital at the rate these stupid kids are dying…"

"Yes, its their fault they got sick," Wilson says.

"It usually is,"

Kimee pauses for a moment.

"So what _really _is going on for Christmas,"

"Um, hooker and scotch,"

She looks at reproachfully.

"I'll figure something out for you,"

She walks over to the couch and sits down.

"What are you watching?"

"The news," he mumbles.

"The news?" she says in disbelief.

"The OC is on in five minutes," Wilson says to her.

"Oh…that makes more sense," she says.

"Hou…Greg," she says. "Taylor left today, didn't she?"

"Yeah… she did,"

"Did you fire her?"

"No. She quit," House says looking at Wilson. Wilson just throws his hands up in defeat.

"Why?"

"Because…"

Kimee nods.

"Um, guys, I need to tell you something…I'm going to-"

The two men look at her, and once again she hesitates.

"I…just wanna say that…um…I'm really excited about this year's Christmas," she says.

House and Wilson look at each other weirdly.

"Right," Wilson says.

Kimee smiles awkwardly.

"Go see Allison. You like too domestic sitting at home…makes me feel gross," she says to House

"Yeah…this isn't fun at all. Scotch and The OC…shit way to spend time,"

"Exactly," she says.

-0-

Chase, Cameron and Foreman are in the pathology lab, running tests. Chase is sitting on a lab bench, tapping a pencil on the counter, as Cameron became increasingly annoyed.

"Chase! Can you stop that?" Cameron says to him.

"Sorry," Chase says. "Someone's pissy today,"

"I'm not _pissy_, I'm irritated because of that incessant tapping,"

"She can't think of a good Christmas present for House," Foreman says.

"That's not true," Cameron says indignantly and after a moment asks. "You guys don't have any ideas do you?"

The two of them snort.

"Yeah, like we'd know what to get him. I think out of the three of us here, you're the one who'd know best," Foreman says.

"I don't know…I can't think of anything!"

"It's kinda late isn't it? Christmas is in like two days,"

"Exactly. So I have to go out tonight and buy it. Though there'll probably nothing left,"

"Liquor?"

"I'm sure he has more than enough liquor,"

"How about a year's worth of Vicodin," Chase says jokingly.

The two look at him weirdly, and shake their heads.

"Clothes? I think he lives in a box sometimes. He just wears anything to work,"

"Would you give him a silk shirt and ties?"

A pause.

"Ok, that was stupid,"

"New Gameboy?"

"What is he, ten?"

"He acts like it. Always playing on his Gameboy, never tears hi eyes away from the TV, talks about sex too much-"

"Wait…you've just given me an idea,"

"How? What?"

"Don't worry…I know what to get him now,"

"What?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out,"

"Lingerie?"

"Haha,"

"Hey what do you think Kimee would like?"

Cameron and Foreman both look at him strangely.

"What?" Chase asks, seeing their expressions.

"Isn't a little early in your non-existent relationship to be buying her gifts?"

"Hey, she's a friend. Why can't I buy her a Christmas present?"

"Are you buying us gifts?"

"Yes as a matter of a fact,"

"Yeah right. Crappy food relish doesn't really count as gifts," Foreman says.

"Guys. Either help me out or shut up,"

Cameron just rolls her eyes. "Jewellery is always nice,"

"I think she has more than enough of that," Foreman says.

"Jewellery box?"

"What, do you think he's buying his grandmamma a present?"

"You think of something then,"

"Mmm, concert tickets?"

"Oooh, that's original,"

"Better than jewellery box,"

"Guys!"

Cameron and Foreman both stop.

"What about something cute and fluffy?" Foreman says

Chase stops.

"Eureka!" he shrieks. "Perfect! Thanks Foreman!" and with that he got off the bench and went sprinting out of the lab.

"Chase, we still have tests-"

BANG the door closes

"- to run,"

…

"Who says 'eureka' anyway?"

-0-

Chase, Cameron, Foreman and Cuddy sat in the conference room, the next night, on Christmas Eve

"We should start them on antibiotics…"

"No, that'll destroy their livers!"

"Got a better idea?"

"Autoimmune…"

"We've already tested for…"

"There's more that we can look…"

"I'm telling you guys, its mycosis,"

"Enough!" Cuddy says, silencing the three younger doctors. "We have no idea what these kids have…you guys are just saying anything that comes to mind! Focus! And where's House???"

"He's gone to see the patients," Foreman says.

"Are you kidding?" Cuddy asks.

"Nope," Foreman says. "This is ridiculous. WE can't diagnose these kids because they've got different symptoms. Should we add them all together, and do each separately? Its nuts!"

"I can't believe we're working on Christmas Eve," Chase says. "I'm starving.

"I can almost taste the glistening ham right out of the oven…" Cameron says.

"And the golden roasted potatoes with rosemary…"

"Oh…and a rich Christmas pudding covered in gleaming cream,"

Cuddy looks at the three of them, exasperatedly, who were staring blankly, daydreaming about food.

"GUYS! PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER!" she yells. "The faster you guys think of a diagnosis, the faster you can go home and celebrate Christmas,"

" No need. Because I've brought Christmas to you," says Kimee appearing in the doorway. She was dressed in a stain emerald green cocktail dress, and had a Santa's hat on.

"Kimee, wh…"

"I knew you guys would be working so I thought I would bring Christmas to you," she said.

"Really…you must be psychic," says Chase.

"Yep, and I know you must all be hungry," Kimee says and as she says that, in come caterers with dishes of ham, potatoes, buttered rolls and Christmas pudding and more, and set it all out on the conference table.

"Wow!" Cuddy says. "You made all this?"

"Er, hello, Cuddy, you see all those caterers. Yeah, the friendly people at Kingston Catering made the food," Kimee says.

"Sorry. Must be the lack of food getting to my head," she says as she grabbed a mince pie.

"Thanks so much Kimee," Cameron says giving her a hug.

At that moment, House and Wilson walk in.

"Ha, I knew there was food here," house says sniffing the air

"_Zhe ge gou bi zi…_ _"_ Kimee says to herself.

"Who's the dog, biatch?" House says to Kimee.

"You," everyone says in unison.

"Oh…woof woof," House says.

"What's with all this food?" Wilson asks.

"I know you guys all had to work so it thought I might give you an…energy boost," Kimee says.

"This is great," Wilson says.

"No problem," Kimee says graciously. Then pauses, and licks her lips. "Consider this my going-away present,"

Everyone stops eating and looks at her.

"Going away?" Cuddy repeats.

"Yes…I'm going to New York for a while…"

"New York?" Cameron says.

"Yeah…um, just for a couple of weeks,"

"Why?" Chase asks.

"Well, I need to…regain perspective?"

"Perspective? Can't you do that here?" Chase asks.

"It's more complicated than that…"

"Then what?"

"Chase," House says warningly.

"Greg…I need to go," Kimee says to him.

"Sure," House says. "Do what you have to do,"

Kimee nods.

"Are you sure about this?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah, I mean New York…" Foreman says.

"I told you, only for a few weeks," Kimee says. "Guys, I'm not leaving for another week, so, let's just spend Christmas celebrating…Christmas,"

"You promise, sweetie?" Wilson asks putting his arm around her.

"Yeah. I just have something I have to do," she says.

"What's that?" Chase asks sombrely.

"I can't tell you…it's complicated and you don't need to know," Kimee says. "Please, can we just spend Christmas having a good time. Y'know, food, happiness, presents…I know it might be hard for you guys to comprehend , but surely you can manage to have a normal holiday for once?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Cameron says and cheerily bounds over to House. "I've got your present,"

"Please tell me its red and lacy," House says to her.

"Not quite," Cameron says and grabs his hand, heading for his office.

"Office sex then?" House asks out loud so everyone hears.

"No," she says. She opens the door to his office, and with a wave of her hand says "Ta-dah!"

The office looked the same except for…House's television. In place of his small, old, brown one which you needed to hit four times to get it to show anything, was a brand new, latest edition, silver Plasma flat screen, with a big red bow tied around it.

"Oh my God," House says rather loudly causing everybody else to run in quickly.

"Oh, wow!" Kimee says quietly

"Do you like it?" Cameron asks House.

"I…I want to marry it," House says and quickly rushes over to it, crouching down so that he could inspect it better.

"That's so cool," Chase says and also walks over to examine. He reaches out to touch it, but House quickly slaps his hand back, glaring at him.

"Whoa, Cameron, that's a really amazing," Cuddy says.

"Oh, yeah…wait… I'm sorry I put it here, it's just that he has one at home, and you know-"

"It's OK, Cameron. Be assured that I'll still be able to get him into clinic even with this baby,"

"Pfft. I'd like to see you try," House says.

"Um, Cuddy," Wilson says, rather timidly too. Cuddy turns to look at Wilson, as he held up a gift bag to Cuddy.

"This is for you," he says.

"Oh my gosh, thankyou," Cuddy says, and quickly takes out the rather large box out of the bag. She opens the lid, and inside were a pair of red stilettos, heels were about two inches, with red ribbons that when tied up went halfway up your calf.

"Wow! Oh, these are gorgeous!" Cuddy exclaims.

"Oh my God, those are Jimmy Choo's!" Kimee says quickly going over to Cuddy.

"Cuddy, they are amazing! Put them on!" Cameron says.

The male doctors all just look on weirdly as the three women squeal excitedly as Cuddy removes her black shoes and put on the shoes, carefully wrapping the ribbon around her lower leg and tying it neatly in a bow at the top, mid-calf.

"Oh, they are so sexy!" Cameron says.

"Yeah, they like, totally show off your muscle tone," Kimee says.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Cuddy says to Wilson, and kisses him.

Everybody stares. Cuddy, quickly realising what she had done, dislodges herself from Wilson.

"Ahem," House says a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Um…it probably might be time to tell you all…Lisa and I are…together," Wilson says.

"Well, duh," House and Kimee say in unison.

"Wait, since when?" Chase asks.

"Not long. Recently," Cuddy says.

"Wow-ee," House says, looking from Cuddy to Wilson. "This is gonna be fun,"

"Oh shut up, House," Wilson says.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's eat," Kimee says.

"Wait, what about the patients?"

"Don't be a killjoy,"

"We can't just eat ham and exchange gifts while those kids are dying,"

"Toxic paint fumes. The fumes from the classroom's freshly _lead _painted walls was breathed in by all the kids,"

"But paint is used everyday by everyone. How come only they got sick?"

"Because the school is a cheapskate. Used old paint from about fifteen years ago left in the storeroom,"

"Paint fumes don't account for everything,"

"Another problem with going to a crappy school is the crappy building. There was asbestos in the ceilings, mix it with the paint, creates a toxic learning environment. Who can say lawsuit?" House says.

"I'll go start the treatment-"

"Don't bother. Already have,"

"And you didn't bother telling us?"

"Hey, there's a ham and Plasma here. Who needs to know?"

-0-

"I am so full," Wilson says. Foreman had already left to go spend time with his new girlfriend, Sasha, but the rest stayed behind, having no one to go home too, or their loved ones all at the hospital. House and taken Cameron somewhere and Chase and Kimee had gone to buy some drinks from the cafeteria

"Yep," Cuddy says. "Oh yeah, Jimmy, here's your present," Cuddy says.

"Thanks, Lise," Wilson says unwrapping it. "Ralph Lauren Polo…cologne," he says. Cuddy smiles. "Yeah, I thought it suited you,"

"Because I smell?"

"Noooooo. So you can smell _nice_,"

"Ha," he says and gives her a kiss. "Thankyou,"

-0-

House and Cameron were standing outside on the roof, looking down on the city.

"This has been the best Christmas," Cameron says.

"Yeah. But I think we should really stop hanging out with people we work with. Its as if we don't…shock horror, have friends!"

"Yeah, well, not my fault. _My boss_ always works us so hard I never get a chance to go out,"

"Touché," House says. He then takes out an envelope from his pocket and hands it to her. "Merry Christmas,"

"Thanks," Cameron says with, a smile and she quickly tears open envelope.

"Oh my god, tickets to the Monster Truck rally!" she exclaims. Ever since that Non-Date, she had actually quite gotten into the whole monster truck thing.

"Yep. And if you noticed, there are two tickets in there, so if you're stuck on who you want to take…"

"Oh, I get the hint," she says. "Thanks," she says giving him a peck on the cheek. House then takes out something from his pocket.

"One more pressie," he says. Cameron looks at the small casket. It clearly had jewellery in it…

"Wow, you're spoiling me,"

"Eh. I got the tickets half-price,"

"That's good to know," she says

"Open it," he says and she does.

Inside was a pair of beautiful pair of white gold and diamond earrings, not too long that she couldn't wear them on a day-to-day basis but they were definitely very fancy and very luxurious…

"Oh! Greg, they're stunning," she says her eyes glittering like the diamonds.

She quickly puts them on.

"Do you like?" she asks.

"Duh, I bought them for you!"

"They're beautiful," Cameron says kissing him. Then with her arms wrapped around his neck she says in a low and husky voice: "I've still got another present for you…but it will wait until we get home,"

"So you did get that bra and thong I circled in the Victoria's Secret catalogue," House growls.

"You'll have to wait and see," she says, but brazenly slides her shirt down, revealing something red and lacy underneath…

-0-

Kimee sat on the clinic bench, waiting for Chase to come back form his car. He had mumbled something about forgetting to take his mobile and rushed off, and left Kimee in the clinic waiting room with about a gazillion cans of soda.

Finally Chase walks in, holding a giant cardboard box.

"Um, Ok…that isn't a mobile," she says.

"It's for you. Merry Christmas," he says

"Oh, thankyou!" she exclaims taking the box. "Oh, what is it?"

"Look and see," Chase says smiling mischievously.

Kimee opens the box carefully, and inside is a beautiful, silvery grey kitten, with bright, bright blue eyes, mewing, its ears twitching, and its fur soft.

"Oh, a kitten!" Kimee squeals and Chase gently lifts the kitten up.

"Yeah, I saw it and I thought it was perfect," Chase says. "But, um, now that your leaving and everything…"

"Robert, I told you. I'll be back," Kimee says.

"Why do you have to go then?"

"Robert…"

"Please. Please stay,"

"I can't. But I promise I will be back. I promise," Kimee says. "Here," she says and slides the gold ring on her middle finger off her right hand. "Merry Christmas,"

Chase takes the ring and looks at it. It's a simple yellow gold band with intricate markings around it, with seemingly Chinese characters. It slips snugly on his pinkie.

Chase nods, reluctantly, and Kimee returns her attention to the little kitten, and strokes it.

"Aw, you are so cute!" she says. The kitten hisses, and swipes at her with its small paws.

"Whoa! Ok…you're not cute…you're… a miserable, sarcastic bitter jerk with a Vicodin addiction," she says. And, the kitten then purrs indulgently, then licks its paw, its tail flickering from side to side, brushing Chase's nose, causing Chase to wriggle it in irritation.

"Reminds you of someone?" Kimee says raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Chase says. "And look,"

He puts the kitten down, and it begins prowling towards Kimee's leg.

"It has a limp!" Kimee cries. Sure enough the kitten's back right leg seemed to be slightly jarred, though the kitten's step wasn't deterred too much, it was still slightly obvious.

"Yeah. The shopkeeper said it got caught in like a door or something, but its fine, nothing serious," Chase says. "Do you like him?"

"I love him!" Kimee exclaims, and scoops up the little cat. "I'll call him Greg,"

"I'm sure _everyone _will love him…"

-0-

**Oh-ho! As you may have noticed this is very overdue, since Christmas has already passed- so has New Year's in fact, but just ignore that, pretty please? I hope you're all happy, Taylor is GONE! Seriously I think you guys killed her with your spite! Poor girl… there's a phrase in Chinese that perfectly describes that.**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_**She would change from a caterpillar to a butterfly. An ugly duckling to a swan. A peasant to a Princess. A…well she couldn't think of any more metaphors, but you get the idea. **_

**"_They say it takes a special type of person to be a doctor. I think they mean you," she says to him_**

**"_And you," he says. _**

**"_Sorry, kid. You pinky-promised me,"_**


	20. Memories Pt 1

House walked into the clinic, his customary sports bag over his shoulder, cane in hand. He was tired. More than tired. He was hungover. Kimee had _insisted _on having a few friends over, to say goodbye to which translates to thirty kids with a keg of beer. And, he _might've_ had a couple of drinks. And, he _might've_ stayed up 'til 2am knocking back shots and playing poker with them. Yeah, Greg House was not one to shy away from a party.

Cuddy raced up to him, holding yellow manila folders, her heels clicking.

"House!" she says to him.

House winces.

"What?"

"Wow, one-word reply. Is it my birthday? Don't you usually come up with a more smart-assed reply like 'No, I will not go down on you today, Cameron had me up all last night?'" Cuddy says.

"If you change Cameron to Kimee, then yes," House grumbles.

"Yes to what?" Cuddy asks. "Anyway, I have a favor to ask-"

"Stop making sounds, _please_?" House asks, holding his head.

"Why, are you hungover or something?" Cuddy asks. She stops. "You are hungover!"

"Shh, stop yelling!" House says.

"Were you drinking by yourself again? Honestly, you have a girlfriend. If you're feeling depressed go see her, don't get pissed alone," Cuddy says.

"Well you got the first bit right," House says. Cuddy looks at him weirdly. "Ever wondered what happened if you mix college kids, beer and a near empty place?"

"You were drinking with _college kids_? How old are you?" Cuddy says.

"Ah, my dear protégé. You are never too old to party," House says with a wink "You should know that,"

"Yeah. I learnt from the best," Cuddy says.

House walks off, but Cuddy stands there, her eyes staring into space as she remembers…

-0-

A young dark-haired girl walked aimlessly around the college campus. College. This was where she was meant to be. A place where people who were talented and intelligent were respected and superior. So different from the politics of high school, where being remotely different made you an outcast. How many times had she been praised and worshipped by her teachers for her work. And how many times had she been mocked and teased for it. She didn't know what she wanted to study, but all she knew was that she would be successful. She would show everyone what she could do. She would show her teachers how far she had gotten. She would show those people that she was better than them. She would change from a caterpillar to a butterfly. A ugly duckling to a swan. A Cinderella to a Princess. A…well she couldn't think of anymore metaphors, but you get the idea.

She had been virtually friendless for most of her high school years. When she was still in junior high, she had a friend, Mia. But then she left, and she became engrossed in her work, excelling in every area, and became even more socially retarded.

When she had gotten into college, she was thrilled. And better yet, it was on the other side of the country. This was a fresh start for her, a chance to reinvent herself into a savvy and respected woman.

She sighed, and sat down under an oak tree and took out a biology book she had borrowed from the library, and began reading it. She was so absorbed with it that she didn't notice the rustle up above in the tree.

"What you reading?" asks a voice.

She quickly bobs her head up and looks around, but sees no one. She shrugs, thinking she imagined it, and returns to reading her book.

"Dude, it's not nice to ignore people like that," the same voice.

She looks around again.

"Coo-wee! Up here!"

She looks up the tree and there, on a branch, cleverly concealed, sits a young man. He has medium brown hair, and is of average build, but even from down there she could see his bright blue eyes, which made him look all the more… handsome.

"Er, what?" is all she can manage to say.

"What are you reading?" he says again.

"Oh, um, just a biology book," she says.

"Boring," he says rolling his eyes.

"Well, I like it,"

"You must not have a very exciting life if you find biology books interesting,"

"You don't know anything about me," she snaps back, and tries to continue reading. Obviously he doesn't get the message.

"Oh you're wrong, I'm very good at knowing," he says, ignoring the fact she was trying to ignore him.

She snaps the book shut loudly.

"I'm sure you might think you're very smart, but believe me, I don't find you funny, witty or charming," she says.

"What, you think I'm trying to chat you up?" he says with a snort.

She quickly hides her embarrassment.

"What are you doing up there, anyway?" she asks changing the topic.

"Hiding," he replies simply.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing hide and seek?" she says derisively

"Oh, snap," he replies smirking.

She smiles inside at the witty comeback, but doesn't show it.

"Who you hiding from?"

"My ex, Vanessa,"

"That still doesn't explain why you have to hide from her in a tree," she replies.

" Well, actually, I haven't gotten round to breaking up with her yet," he says.

"Oh, right," she says, and can't help rolling her eyes.

Geez, this guy is unbelievable.

"And, I was kinda making out with another girl, and she saw, so now she wants to break my legs…but she can't do that if she can't get to my legs!" he says and swings his legs for effect.

"That's great," she says. "Why don't you just end it with her?"

"You don't know her. She once gave a guy a black eye for looking at her 'too long',"

"How pleasant," she says wincing slightly. "Well if she's so scary, why are you going out with her?"

"Why did I go out with her," he says correcting her. "And to answer your question; she's very hot. You should see her in the sack, all that anger being released-"

"OK, you can stop now," she says.

"Oh crap, that's her," he says curling up. "Don't tell her I'm here!"

As he says that an angry looking blond girl comes marching up.

"Hey! Have you seen my boyfriend? He's a senior, blues eyes, brown hair, about this tall," Vanessa says gesturing about 5 inches above her own head.

"Um, no,"

Vanessa looks at her suspiciously.

"You sure?"

"Uh, yeah,"

Vanessa just nods, lips pursed, and walks off.

"She's gone,"

"Whew," he says, and does a neat flip off the branch landing perfectly next to her. "Thank you, my savior," he says and does a little bow.

"No worries," she replies.

"So, where you from?" he asks her, and the two of them begin walking

"What?" she asks.

"Well, you don't look like a local girl…believe me, I know all the local girls," he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Too much information," she replies.

"Hey, that's the whole point of first impressions. You're meant to be abele to tell everything about someone. And first impressions are usually right,"

"So I'd be right in saying you're a cruel jerk with too little time and too many girls," she says.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" he says pretending to wipe a tear away.

"I've learnt that you can't be too reckless when it comes to people," she says, bitterly

"Right you are there. You can't trust people. Everyone lies," he says.

"Oooh, what a motto," she says sarcastically.

" What's yours?" he asks indignantly.

"Don't get close to people. They only hurt you in return," she says somberly.

He looks at her, she just continues walking ahead, her eyes stony.

"I know what you mean," he says.

"What you? You have been ostracized? Excluded and degraded by your classmates? Always the last one to be picked for sports teams? And always left partner less?" she asks, rather fiercely. The memories flood back, and at that moment, she just released all that anger.

"Not like that," he says quietly.

"Then how," she asks him, her voice cracking.

"I don't have real friends. Because I don't want them. Having people you love just makes it harder when they leave you. Or when they hurt you. I don't make friends, just enemies. I don't make the effort to keep people in my life," he says.

She looks at him, and sees that he was a lot like her, yet so different to her at the same time.

He stops and his cheeky smirk is back on his face.

"Well, to show my gratitude for this fun afternoon, I'm inviting you to my party tonight," he says, and as he says that, he pulls out a flyer from his back pocket and hands it to her.

"Thanks," she says.

"Yeah, it actually ups my credibility, having more good-looking chicks invited than everyone else," he says

She blushes.

"Address and time all there," he says pointing at it and turns to leave. "See ya,"

He walks off, but then stops and turns around.

"I'm Greg House by the way,"

"Oh, I'm, er, Lisa Cuddy,"

"Great meeting you, Er Lisa Cuddy," he says then runs off.

-0-

Lisa applied the last bit of lip-gloss on her lips. She had straightened her usually curly hair, and pinned it into a messy up-do. She wore a pair of black pants which were kind of tight for her now, but were her best pair, and she had brought her sister's low-cut green top which was made of a beautiful silky material patterned with barely there flowers that glimmered when she move.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and was shocked at who she saw.

The girl she saw in the mirror wasn't an awkward, self-conscious, lonely teenager. It was a confident, beautiful young woman who was sure of herself.

She smiles and grabs her purse, and walks out the door.

-0-

Lisa finally finds the place, and heads for the door.

"Whoa! Hold on, what's you name?" says a guy holding a clipboard, stopping her.

"Why?" she says freaking out a little.

"Your name. Who invited you?"

"Oh, Lisa. Cuddy. Um, Greg House invited me,"

"Really? Oh well, head right in," he says moving aside for her.

"Thanks," she says and walks past him, heels clicking.

She goes inside, and the place smells musky. It's filled to the brim with people, dancing, smoking, drinking, and music blaring. She can see there's a pool outside, and was pretty sure there was a lot of skinny-dipping going on.

"Hey, baby, wanna dance?" says a stoned-looking guy wearing a tutu.

"No thanks," Lisa says pushing his hands away.

"Aw, c'mon-" but he doesn't finish the sentence, he turns around and throws up. Immediately the crowd parts to get away from the vomit.

Lisa hurriedly tries to get through the crowd, aiming for the kitchen. There, more people are drinking or making out on the kitchen counter.

"Um, excuse me," Lisa says to a couple kissing, who were blocking the sink. When they don't respond, Lisa just walks away gawkily.

This is not as fun as I thought it' d be.

"Hey! Lisa!" says a slightly slurred voice from behind. She turns around and sees Greg House, in a half-undone shirt and jeans, with his arm around a girl, whose mouth was attached to his neck.

"Um, hi," she says looking weirdly at the girl.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asks her, rather politely

"Yeah. A guy dressed as a ballerina just asked me to dance," Lisa says.

Greg laughs.

"How about I be your escort?" he says, in a mock chivalrous voice.

"That'd be nice, but don't you think Miss Remora would mind?" Lisa says looking at the girl still kissing him.

"Oh," he says and breaks free from her. "Sorry, Chloe, I'm gonna show Lisa around,"

"Aw, do you have to?" the girl, Chloe says, obviously very drunk.

"Yeeeaaah, I have to. Call me tomorrow," he says winking at her, putting his arm around Lisa and leading her off.

He takes her outside, going on about college, how to find the perfect pair of shoes and something about dolphins. All the while Lisa noticed how everyone turned to look at their direction, smiling at Greg or waving at him. She also noted that all the girls looked at her enviously, the girl who Greg House had his arm around. And it felt good.

"So, what year you in?" he asks her snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oh, I'm an undergrad," she says. "You're a senior right?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"What are you studying?"

"Medicine," he says simply.

"Medicine? Isn't that extremely, um, hard?"

"And you think I'm just a partying man-whore who can't add two and two?" he says smiling.

"Well, I just didn't think that you'd be doing such a difficult major,"

"Well, you should learn not assume," he says. "What are you gonna take?"

"Um, I'm really interested in biology…"

"Do medicine as well, then,"

"I don't think I'm a doctor type,"

"Then don't be. Get your degree then become a hospital administrator. Don't have to do any medical work," he says.

"Then I would have wasted six years in college," Lisa says. "Besides I've been under the impression studying medicine is incredibly dull and stressful,"

"That's because those people who claim its dull and stressful are idiots. Come to my dorm sometime, I'll show you how interesting medicine can really be," he says, and grins. Lisa too just can't help smiling.

-0-

Lisa knocked on Greg's dormitory.

"Come in!" says someone in a singsong voice.

Lisa cautiously comes in, and sees Greg sitting at his desk, wearing a pair of black jeans and no shirt.

"Um…" Lisa says looking at his taut abs.

"Lisa Cuddy. What are you doing here?" he asks her nonchalantly.

"Sorry, um, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your medical textbooks,"

"Why?" he asks her.

"Well I was thinking about what you said the other day, and I thought maybe I should open up more options for myself," she says

"You should," he says and then points at a pile of textbooks in a corner.

Lisa just raises an eyebrow, and takes a couple.

"Thanks," Lisa says, and she turns to leave.

"Wait," he calls after her.

She stops and turns around.

"Wanna go to another party?" he asks.

"Um, sure," she says. She didn't' want to admit she was still recovering from the last one. Is this how everyone lived? Partying each night, then studying during the day?

"This one is my ex's sister's," he says.

"Vanessa's?" Lisa asks.

"No, Natalia's sister, Carinne; very hot," he says.

"How many exes do you have?" Lisa asks

He starts counting with his fingers, and you can see him saying the names to himself.

"Um…" he says.

"Forget it," Lisa says with a smirk. "I can see it's hurting your brain,"

As she turns to leave again, her says something:

"Medicine isn't about the books and lectures. It's about science and the nature of the human body. Why do people get sick? Where did diseases come from? Is it our sole purpose on Earth to battle sickness? Finding the cure is what medicine is about. But the cure only treats the disease, not the person. People will always have something they've been hiding. Everybody lies. It's human nature. That's the reason we get sick. Because it's brought upon ourselves," he says sternly.

Lisa looks at him, and suddenly understands. Medicine was her calling. Not because she wanted to cure disease, but because she also wanted to cure the human race "They say it takes a special type of person to be a doctor. I think they mean you," she says to him

"And you," he says.

-0-

Cuddy snapped out of her trance, and looked around checking that nobody saw her daydreaming in the middle of the corridor. She couldn't believe that she could remember so vividly the time she and House first met. He had been the reason she had become a doctor. It was funny how she had become everything she wanted to be. Successful, respected and renown. But one more dream, one that she never told Greg House, was to be able to fall in love. And be loved in return.

Lisa Cuddy had finally found love in the form of James Wilson, after twenty years.

-0-

Kimee walked into House's office, and licks her lips.

He is standing at his desk, sorting through some papers, and she smiles forlornly at him.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," he replies.

"Well, I've booked my flight," she says.

"Yeah?" he says, as if uninterested but his eyes are studying her intensely.

"Yep. I leave this Friday," she says.

He simply nods.

"I'm going to miss you," she says, quietly.

House is silent for a moment

"I'll miss you too," he says.

She then wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. For a second House stands there rigidly, but then her puts his arms around her and hugs her back.

She draws back, and kisses him on the side of his face, the same spot Stacy did after he had cured her husband.

"You're great," she says, and she smiles.

"You too," he says. At that moment, his pager goes off, and he takes it off and reads it.

"I gotta go," he says

"Yep, sure," Kimee says. "Hey, you will look after Greg, won't you?"

"Greg?"

"My cat!"

"What? No way! Get Allison to do it!"

"But he's your namesake!"

"Well, I'm sure Allison will take to it even more," he says waggling his eyebrows suggestively

"You pinky-promised me!

House just sticks his tongue out at her, and then walks off.

Kimee turns around, and then she spots something poking out from underneath the stack of papers.

She quickly turns to make sure no one is looking, and she slides the thing out; it's a photo. That same photo Cameron had found, the one of Kimee with a younger House. She smiled, and ran a finger down the edge, as she thought about that year when she spent the most time with him…

-0-

"I don't want to!" shrieks a little girl as she and her uncle walk down the street, trying to pull away. But he clamps his hand tightly around hers.

"Sorry, kid. You pinky-promised me,"

"I only did that so I could get an icecream!" she replies indignantly.

"Yeah, well you got your icecream, now you have to get your vaccinations," he says.

"But I DON'T WANT TO!" she yells at the top of her lungs, causing many passersby to stare at them.

"What?" the man says snarkily at a couple. "Can't a guy touch a little girl in the naughty place anymore?" people briskly walk away.

"Look, your mom made me pinky promise her that I would get you vaccinated. And you know what will happen to me if I don't do it?"

"She will hunt you down and rip your liver out and eat it for dinner," the girl recites.

"Exactly. And you don't want that do you?"

"If it means I don't have to get vacc…vacci…vaccum-inated,"

"That was mean," he says.

"I don't care. I'm not going!" she says, crossing her arms.

The man sighs.

"OK, fine. I guess that icecream that I was going to buy for my GOOD niece is going to go to waste,"

"Too bad. I already HAD icecream,"

"Well, good for you," he says. "So, I guess since you don't want to go to the hospital, I'll go in by myself, and see Jimmy Wilson all by myself,"

"I want to see Uncle Jimmy!" the girl shouts

"Sorry, only good girls who get their vaccinations get to see Wilson…believe me," he mutters the last bit to himself.

The girl stops and thinks for a moment, before finally let out a dramatic huff.

"FINE! I'll get vaccum-inated!" she yells and stomps off, in the opposite direction.

"Ahem, Kimee," the man calls. She turns around, and he points in the right way. "Not getting away that easily, kid,"

She doesn't say anything, and doesn't move. The man shrugs, and he begins to walk.

After a moment…

"WAIT!!!!"

-0-

"Dr Wilson, please," Greg says to the attending nurse.

"Exam Room Two,"

"C'mon Kimee," Greg says pulling at the little girl's hand.

"This is stupid,"

"Where'd you pick up words like that?" Greg asks raising an eyebrow.

"You," Kimee says simply.

"Don't tell your mom,"

"Like I would. She'd stop giving me fairy biscuits for lunch,"

"That's just mean!" he exclaims.

"That's what I said to her, but she just said I shouldn't talk like you,"

Greg chuckles at this.

"OK, time to get vaccinated," he says as they reach the exam room. He opens the door, and there stands James Wilson, younger, but still the same.

"Uncle Jimmy," Kimee squeals.

"Kimee! How's my favorite little girl?"

"I'm not little, Uncle Jimmy. I'm eight," Kimee says with a 'duh' voice.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, my favorite big girl," James says.

"Aw, I think your wife and child services wouldn't be too happy hearing that," Greg says. James just gives him a withering look, as Kimee looks at the two men confused.

"Whatever," she says.

"Ok, you ready to get your shots?" James asks her.

"No,' she says bluntly.

"Yes," Greg corrects.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Do I really have to? Can't you just say to mommy that I did?"

James laughs. "How like you," he says to Greg.

"Kimee, I told you, you have to, have to, have to get your shots,"

"Fine," she says.

James laughs again as he gets ready.

"So, what's working here like?" Greg asks James.

"It's pretty good. Good salary, interesting people-"

"Meaning hot nurses,"

"…and decent hours,"

"Sounds like a dream job," Greg says sarcastically.

"You should think about applying for a job here. They need a new Diagnostics Head, and you'd be perfect for the job,"

"Great idea, except for the fact Millar hates me,"

"Yeah, but Millar is retiring. There's gonna be a new administrator," James says as he swabs Kimee's arm.

"Is it you?" she asks him.

"No. It's…ah…Lisa…Cally…no…Cullen…Cuddy! Cuddy, that's it,"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why? You know her?"

"Kinda," Greg says nonchalantly.

"Worked with her before?"

"No…college," he says simply.

"Oh…" James says, and takes out a needle. Kimee whimpers.

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"A little," Wilson says soothingly. A then injects the needle into her arm, and Kimee gives a small squeal. He then takes the needle out, and dabs her arm with a cotton ball.

"There, all done," James says.

"Is that it?" Kimee asks disbelievingly

"Yep,"

"That didn't hurt at all!" she cries.

Greg and James both laugh.

-0-

Kimee and Greg are both sitting on the swings in the playground, gently swaying.

"You know, whenever we used to play dress-ups, you know what I'd be?"

"What? The mommy? The scary monster?"

"No…I'd be the doctor,"

"The doctor, eh? The coolest person there is,"

"No…it was just because Fiona Linsi always got to be the princess,"

"Well the princess is definitely cooler,"

"Uncle Greg?"

"What?"

"What's it like being a doctor?"

"Well…you get to cut people open with knives, always good, and watch people throw up their lunch, which kinda makes you hungry…"

"Ew!" Kimee says shrieking with laughter and distaste. "No, really?"

"Interesting," Greg says shrugging.

"Do you like it?"

Greg pauses for a moment.

"Yeah. I guess,"

"Do you ever want to be something else?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno…something different,"

Greg chuckles.

"You're too mature for your age,"

"How?"

"Good question," Greg says.

"You know how? Because I am," Kimee says with a grin.

"Uncle Greg?" Kimee says tugging on his sleeve. Greg is driving the car, taking her home.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Can you buy me a horse?"

"Do you want me to live in the gutter?"

"What?"

"Ask your Dad,"

"Daddy won't buy me one,"

"Clever man,"

"Uncle Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you buy me a dog?"

"Aren't I cute enough for you?"

"Not really,"

"Oh, that hurt,"

"Uncle Greg?"

"Hm?"

"Can you buy me a snake?"

"Why would you want something scaly and long?"

"But they're cool. My boyfriend has one,"

"Boyfriend? Since when did you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Adam. He's been my boyfriend for one and half weeks. He has curly hair like a thousand pig's tails, and he gave me one of his fairy cupcakes, because he said fairy cupcakes are for girls,"

"Right…"

"Uncle Greg?"

"What now?"

"Can you buy me a-"

"Kimee," Greg says stopping. "No more animals,"

"But Adam has a snake, two cats, three hamsters, a canary and a dog called Confucius!"

"No animals. Not from me anyway. And no more boyfriends. This Adam kid sounds like a moron,"

They pull up into the driveway, and Greg unbuckles his seatbelt. Kimee doesn't move. Greg looks at her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…its just, I didn't want today to end so quickly…"

"Kimee…"

"I never get to see you anymore," Kimee says, pouting

"Kimee, you know I've been busy. Grown-up stuff, called work,"

"Its not work. It's that horrible Stacy-lady. You're always with her,"

Greg chuckles.

"I'm sorry. She's just very possessive. Can't get enough me,"

"What?"

"Never mind…look, you know you're still my favorite girl," Greg says.

"You don't act like it," Kimee says pouting.

"Whoa, hello? You're the only one that I'm even half nice to, and you know it,"

"It's not whether or not you're nice. It's how much time you spend with me. Or that stupid Stacy,"

"Hey, no calling people stupid. Only I can do that," Greg says. "Besides, your mom might get angry,"

"I don't care. I don't want you to hang out with Stacy anymore!"

"Come one, kiddo. How 'bout I take you to meet her sometime? She really wants to meet you,"

"I don't want to meet her,"

" Please? Please? Please, please, please, please?" Greg asks, batting his eyelashes. Kimee tries to hide her smile, but she can't help laughing.

"FINE!" she yells.

"Good …and I'll try and come hang with you more often, OK?"

"Pinky-promise?" Kimee asks holding out her pinky.

"Uh, duh!" Greg says rolling his eyes, and pinky-promises her.

-0-

Kimee suddenly came back to reality, and she shook her head.

Focus, girl.

She breathed in deeply, and straightens her jacket. She had to say her goodbyes. She quickly nodded to herself, and then picked up her bag, and walked out the door.

-0-

Wilson was reading an article in medical journal, as he sat in the cafeteria waiting for House. The article was something about ketamine, and 'rebooting the brain'…

"Hey, Brainiac, what you reading?" House says as sits down.

"You should read this," Wilson says not looking up.

" Yes, I shall, after I'm through with my Playboy and The Devil wears Prada," House says, and picks at some fries.

"It's about a new experiment treatment they are working on in Germany…"

"Sounds riveting,"

"It could help your leg gain full use again," Wilson says.

House looks at him cynically.

"I already asked for the right treatment to gain full use of my leg once. That kinda screwed up," he says, darkly." What'd you page me for?"

Wilson puts down the medical journal, and folds his arms.

"I was just wondering…why is Kimee leaving?"

"She's not leaving, leaving," House says.

"Yeah, but still. Why is she suddenly going to New York?"

"Eh, probably a vacation,"

"House you and I both know that she's not going for some vacation," Wilson says. "I have a feeling that…that it's something dark,"

"Dark? What like Chinese mafia dark?" House says sarcastically.

"I don't know…"

"What do you want me to do? Go up to her and say 'Hey Kim, well, you know, Wilson has some conspiracy theory that you have some deviant, stealthy thing to do in New York that may involve dodgy looking guys dressed in black with a revolver in their jacket, so could you just clear that up for him?'"

"Well, that's one way of doing it, but I thought maybe a more subtle approach would be better," Wilson replies, annoyed.

"If you wanna know, then you go find out yourself," House says and then gets up, grabs the medical journal, and limps off.

Wilson shakes his head with a sigh.

It never gets easy saying goodbye to the ones you love…

-0-

KNOCK KNOCK

James Wilson sighs. He had been trying to reach his friend for days. He had been calling and calling and calling and…yeah, he called a lot.

KNOCK KNOCK

He knew that he was in there. He had heard the piano's soft melancholy notes as he came in. And he knew what had happened…he just needed to hear it. Because he hoped with all his heart that what he thought hadn't happened.

KNOCK KNOCK

"C'mon, I know you're in there!" he yells, pounding on the door.

"Go away," comes the blunt, croaky reply.

"No. Look, let me in," Wilson says softly.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm your friend," Wilson says.

A few moments after, and unlocking noises, the door opens, and there stands his best friend- his best friend, not looking so good…

"Wow. You look like shit," and its true: his hair was all over the place and looked as if it needed to become best friends with shampoo, he had dark circles beneath his eyes, he was wearing a what he assumed to be a white t-shirt, jeans that were ripped and stained.

"It's good to see you too," he says sarcastically.

"Can I come in?"

"What's the password?"

"House…how can you still play games now?"

"It's easier than wallowing in self-pity,"

"I think you're doing a good job of that on your own," Wilson says looking into is apartment. "Have you heard of the trashcan? Or air-freshener?"

"Apparently not," House says and turns and walks back in, letting Wilson come in. Wilson notices the limp in his gait, and the pain that shoots up his leg each time he takes a step.

"You really should be using that cane of yours," Wilson says eyeing the abandoned can on the ground.

"Good exercise," House says, but his lips are pursed in frustration and agony.

"House," Wilson says, and he bends over and picks up the cane. He extends his arm handing it to House. "Use it,"

"I don't want it," House says, and paces around his apartment, but each step is a struggle, and he winces.

Wilson just sighs. He then looks around the place. It seemed emptier…as if things that he normally overlooked had been taken away…

"Greg…" Wilson says reverting to his friend's first name. "What…" he says waving his hand around the apartment.

"What does it look like?"

"I know what it looks like…but I need to hear the words from your mouth,"

"Why are you doing this?" House says almost inaudibly, as he stops pacing

"Because I don't want to believe it," Wilson says.

House sighs, and stops, gripping the mantelpiece, his backed turned from Wilson. His breathing is heavy, as if trying hard not to cry. Wilson licks his lips, unsure of what to do, what to say. Wilson knew what had been going on lately. The fights, the guilt, the alienating. He could see that slowly, House was building a wall around him. And nobody could get through to him.

"She left," he says after a while.

"Why?"

"If you wanna know, then you go find out yourself," House spits. Wilson sighs.

"House, I'm here for you,"

After a moment House speaks.

"She said she couldn't take any more. She couldn't handle being pushed away. She couldn't watch me destroy myself. Spiral out of control. Isolate myself from everyone around me. Couldn't bear to look at what she had created,"

"House. She didn't say that,"

"It's what she thought. This," he says turning around and pointing at his leg. "This is why she left."

"She hated herself for doing that, House! You know she didn't want to do it, she thought that was for the best,"

"The best? Oh yeah, rip out a guy's thigh muscle was for the best. She did this to me. She doesn't deserve the luxury of hating herself,"

"Then what does she deserve? To endure your malicious hatred for the rest of her life? You were making her miserable,"

"So this is my fault now? I didn't ask for this. I didn't WANT this!" he yells.

"She saved your life!"

"No she didn't. She ruined my life,"

"You'd rather have died?"

"Yes I would. Because living like this is no better than death,"

"It's easier to die than to watch someone die and not do anything about it!"

House stops, and turns his face away.

"I told her what I wanted. Yet she threw it back in my face. Then she says that SHE'S miserable? And she walks out. Saying that it's for the best. Saying she did all this because she loves me. And that it was the hardest thing she ever had to do, and she was so sorry. But I'm still like this," House says once again waving at his leg.

Wilson is silent, and shakes his head slightly.

"I know it can't be easy-"

"You have no idea. She begged me to forgive her, you know. She cried, and told me she was sorry as she kissed me. She tried to make it up to me. But everyday for the rest of my life, I'll be reminded of her betrayal. I can't forgive her. I can't,"

"So you let her walk out of your life?"

"Like you said. She was miserable here,"

"You pushed her away,"

"Yet in the end, she left on her own accord. And she'll always have to carry the burden of knowing she left me like this. That's punishment enough for me," House says

Wilson looks at his friend, and sees that for maybe the first time since he had known him, House was heartbroken.

-0-

Wilson knocked on the Dean of Medicine's door.

"Come in," comes the prompt, and Wilson walks in.

"Dr Wilson," says the Dean raising her head.

"Sorry to bother you Dr Cuddy,"

"Oh no, its no problem." She says. "Come in,"

Wilson walks in and sits down.

"I went to go see House,"

"Oh? And?" Cuddy says putting down her pen and leaning forward.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"She left. She walked out,"

Cuddy sighs and shakes her head in exasperation.

"How?" she says after a moment. "How can she do that? After what she done?"

"You're on House's side?"

"I think for the first time in my life, yeah! She can't just…change someone's life like that and then leave them to deal with it themselves," Cuddy says. "How can you not be on his side?"

"I can't be on either side. He's my best friend, and I'm angry with her. But I have to make him see reason, because if I agree with him, he will just continue living in squalor and misery. I can't condone him doing this to himself, as much as I am livid with her,"

Cuddy nods understandingly.

"You're right. We have to make sure he doesn't drown in his own desolation…"

"And scotch," Wilson says.

"Its just…one thing to have the love of your life walk out. Another to be reminded of it each day. I really have never seen something like that. Most people would stay with the person who they ruined the life of, even if they no longer love them, out of guilt. But she…I just can't help thinking that she's turned her back on him when he needs her the most. I mean would you do that to someone you said you loved?"

Wilson thinks about it.

"No. I couldn't,"

"Exactly. Maybe she never loved him…"

"Oh, this isn't a matter of love. It's a matter of misery,"

"I guess…"

The two are both silent for a moment, thinking.

"Anyway. What are you gonna do?"

"Well I was hoping you would help,"

"Oh, definitely. I mean, he's not my most, erm, favorite person…but I've known him a long time. And I wanna help him,"

"Great…most other administrators would've told him to get over it and get back to work or be fired,"

"Yeah…but he's also one of the best doctors we've got,"

"Yeah,"

"So what's your plan?"

"Get him back to work,"

"Um, Ok, I thought I was the type who wasn't going to force him back to work,"

"Yeah, but it'll be a good distraction and…frankly, why should he be able to have the luxury of staying home with pay? I mean, his had his allowed four months of recovery and more, and if any other doctor had just been dumped, you would've cared less,"

"Hey, I don't care! I just don't want to get on his bad side. You know he can be scary and even worse if his really angry, he'd start yelling at me, and throwing a big tantrum in the middle of the hallway. Then the whole hospital would suffer," Cuddy says.

"Yeah well, I still think work is the best plan," Wilson says.

"I agree…well, I'll call him now," Cuddy says.

"Thanks. For saving him from himself," Wilson says.

"Hey, I'm doing this as a favor to you, not because I want to 'save' him," Cuddy says picking up the phone.

-0-

"So seriously, out of Cuddy and that new blonde nurse in cardiology, Sarah, who do you thinks got nicer breasts?" asks one of the doctors, Dr Carlos Sanchez

"What?" Wilson asks, laughing. He was having lunch with some of the other doctors, and for some reason the conversation had lead to comparison of the hospital's female staff's breasts. .

"Hmm, Sarah, definitely," says Dr Frank Branson

"Nup, Cuddy," says another Dr Charlie Peters sipping on a soda.

"How can you say that? Sarah…well let's just say youth has to trump experience," says Branson.

"House would beg to differ," Wilson says.

"Yeah, well House has a thing for Cuddy," says Sanchez

"Are you kidding me?" Wilson says with a laugh.

"Yeah, Sanchez, you know he's with Stacy, the constitutional lawyer," says Dr William Riverstone with a waggle of the eyebrows and everybody hoots and laughs except for Wilson.

"Hey, what's up Wilson?" asks Peters. "Not getting huffy coz we're talking about your BFF?"

"No," Wilson says. "Its Stacy. They broke up,"

"Are you serious?" says Branson a look of fear in his eyes. "If they broke up House will be worse than ever,"

"Yeah, are you sure? I mean, he's already a pain in the ass, if they really broke up, this place will be a living Hell,"

"Is that why he isn't here today? He's going through that post-break up phase isn't he? Drinking, listening to heavy metal, living in his own filth?" asks Riverstone.

"Yeah…he is and worse. He's really taking this badly," Wilson says, running his finger around the rim of his water bottle.

Everybody nods knowingly.

"I just think that he's really going to clam up now," Wilson says.

"I know…that Stacy had a really nice ass," says Sanchez and the others laugh and high-five him.

Wilson smiles slightly.

"So what are you gonna do to save the Great Dr House from his heartbreak?" asks Peters clutching his heart mockingly.

"Get him back to work," Wilson says slightly smugly, knowing that that would make the other doctors jump.

"So soon? I was so enjoying the freedom of walking through the hospital without having to look behind my back," says Branson pedantically.

"You are such a wimp, Branson," says Sanchez.

"Bite me," says Branson witheringly.

"Well maybe he'll be so depressed he won't bother us," says Riverstone.

"That'll be worse," says Wilson. "It's mean he's-"

"Lost the will to live!" says Peters melodramatically.

Wilson just bites his tongue. This is why he didn't spend that much time with the other doctors- they were too much like college kids, and sure they might sometimes get a laugh out of you, and were good drinking buddies, but, they didn't understand, and they sure as hell weren't as interesting to talk to. They were basically a lot like gorillas in lab coats. The reason Wilson like hanging out with House the best was because, he was intelligent, and though he acted ridiculously immature, he was clever and he wasn't boring, wasn't you typical friend. Would you rather spend time with people who rated a woman's breasts with other lonely, pathetic, and very much married men or someone who very obnoxiously said it straight to said woman's face? Exactly.

"Look, guys, thanks for lunch, but I got a bunch of reports I have to finish," Wilson says getting up.

"Oh well, when you see House tell him the best remedy for a break-up is to jump the nearest babe in a short skirt," says Sanchez with a wink causing everyone to roar again in laughter.

"I'll be sure to do that," Wilson says, and none of them pick up on his sarcasm.

-0-

It had been almost a week since Cuddy had forced House back to work. And although he complained and objected, he still came, and Wilson could see that he was actually relieved to be back. It provided a good distraction for him. Though he was still very much miserable and refused to say anything to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Which meant clinic duty was ignored, as was paperwork, any form of meetings and hiding from Cuddy. He spent most of his time in his office, and nobody could convince him otherwise.

"House, you can't keep doing this," Wilson says rubbing that back of his neck.

"Mmm, physically I can," House says

"What I mean is, you have to stop neglecting your responsibilities," Wilson says.

"You make it sound like a pet," House replies.

Wilson sighs. "What do you want me to say? That this is all right? You are more of an ass than ever. And you know what? It's not Ok. Everybody goes through break-ups, but you don't see them taking it out on everybody around them. Two of your staff have already quit and the others are spending more time in the clinic making up for your hours than doing what they were actually hired for," Wilson says

"So what, you want me to just get over this? Move on? Yeah, that'd be a great solution if you forgot one little factor called me still being crippled! Because it's kind hard to do that when you have an extremely obvious reminder of it each day! You think this is fun for me?"

"Yeah, I do. Your leg hasn't made you miserable. You're happy. You're happy because now, you actually have reason to be miserable without anyone to object. You're glad this happened!"

"Oh yeah, I'm just dandy. I have to use a cane and my girlfriend left me. Yep, happy, happy, happy!" House shouts.

"Stop it!" Wilson yells angrily. "Enough games, House. Enough with the sarcasm. What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything," House says rubbing his forehead.

Wilson sighs again.

"Look, I know you aren't…in the best state of mind right now, but you need to pull yourself together…its affecting everyone else around you," Wilson says gently.

"Pull myself together?" House repeats cynically. "Oh yeah, like I was ever actually together in the first place,"

Wilson chuckles slightly. "Wanna go for a drink?" he asks.

"With you paying? Definitely," House says.

-0-

Wilson shakes his head, realising he was still in the cafeteria. He remembered those few months well. It was hard to forget something like that. Watching your friend sink further and further into misery was not something he wished to see again. He hoped that this time round, House would stay happy forever…

Remembering all the reports he had left to do, he quickly got up and walked out.

-0-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud wail comes from the Diagnostics conference room, and all the passing doctors stop in the hallway and look towards the source.

"Tali…" says Kimee, trying to quieten her. "Tali…"

"Oh, Kimee, they can't make me. They can't," Tali howls. The skinny Asian girl is sitting on House's couch, a pile of tissues next to her. Kimee pats her delicately on the back.

"Tali…it'll be OK…"

"My life is ruined!" she screeches. "I don't want to live!"

"Tali, that's a little extreme…"

"Extreme? Extreme? Compared to what they are making me do, this is nothing!"

"Tali…" Kimee says shushing her.

"I mean, what century are we living in? I guess now they'll want me to get my feet bound!" she says.

"Uh…"

At that moment House and the ducklings come in, and Kimee sighs in relief.

"Hey guys,"

"What the hell is going on? I would hear you if I were three blocks away,"

"Sorry, it's um, Tali-"

"Well, Tanya, you can get out of my office now," he says.

"It's Tali," Kimee says.

"What's going on?" Cameron asks, ever the caring one.

"My life is over!" Tali bawls.

All of them look at her weirdly and then at Kimee.

"Tali is… getting married," Kimee says, speaking over Tali's sobs.

"Wow," says Cameron

"It's an arranged marriage,"

"Not so wow," says Chase.

"To a guy she's never met before, who's supposedly a really fugly jerk,"

"Definitely not wow," says Foreman.

"An arranged marriage? What century are you living in?" House asks.

"That's what I said!" Tali says.

"Tali's family…they're of Chinese royal descent…they've…uh…well, really stuck to that- they're really traditional and strict…and they believe that they have to keep up the unblemished blood line and maintain that high rank by marrying Tali into an also very important Chinese family of high status descent…well…and the guy's allegedly a prick," Kimee says.

The doctors' mouths are open in awe.

"That's not something you hear everyday," Foreman says.

"The wedding is in three months! Three months…" Tali says and lapses into more sobs.

"Its all very strict and traditional…" says Kimee

"You said that already, " House says

"Tali…_bie ku le, hao ma_?" Kimee says in Chinese.

"If I agree to this marriage, then I'll be agreeing to let them take my life," Tali responds in Chinese.

"Tali…" Kimee says, hugging her. Suddenly, Tali's mobile rings.

"Hello? Ma…no…I won't! Ma! Ma…look…I…what? Ma…you…fine…I'll come…no…Ma…" Tali then stops and turns to Kimee. "I gotta go, Kim. You promise you'll be there?"

"Of course," Kimee says with a smile.

"Ok then…bye," she says getting up and leaving.

Kimee smiles sheepishly.

"Ah-hehe," Kimee says.

"Next time you plan on bringing your insane lunatic friends who are getting married here, warn me," House says, shooing her off the couch, and sitting down.

"You know, I'm not gonna indulge you today. You guys got any cases?" she asks the ducklings.

"Nothing, nada, nil, zilch," House says closing his eyes.

"Surprise, surprise," Kimee mutters.

"So, when are you leaving?" Chase asks.

Everybody is silent, and Kimee sighs.

"Friday. Afternoon flight," she says.

"Oh," says Cameron.

"Yeah," says Kimee.

"You got a ride to the airport?" asks Chase

"I'll take a taxi,"

"Do you have everything you need?" Foreman asks.

"Of course. Guys! I'm not five and I'm not a bum,"

"We just want you to make sure," Cameron says

"I think she can manage," House says. Kimee nods.

"Sorry for caring," Cameron says.

"Its OK. You can't help it," House responds.

Kimee licks her lips.

"Look, I just wanna say thankyou for being so great to me these past few months. I know that I'm not always easy to deal with, but, you've all been super nice…except House, but he's not included,"

"Hey, don't exclude me…you'll make me all depressed and cut myself," House says with a fake sob.

"Yes…anyway, so, just, thanks. For everything," she says.

"Your welcome," Cameron says.

"Yeah. You've been a pleasant distraction from a certain boss," Foreman says.

"I know. Cuddy is so mean," House says.

"We'll miss you,"

Kimee smiles, and then hugs them each in turn.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Dana promised to shout me dinner," Kimee says and gets up, and walks out.

"It'll be weird without her," Cameron says.

"Yeah. It will," House says.

-0-

Kimee steps out of the elevator and heads for the exit, but just as she passes the clinic, Cuddy and Wilson both hurry up to her.

"Kimee," Cuddy says.

"Hey Cuddy," Kimee says stopping with a soft smile.

"I heard you're leaving this Friday,"

"Yeah, I am," Kimee says.

"So soon?" Cuddy says.

"Yep," Kimee says.

"Well, you gotta come back soon then," says Wilson

"I'll try,"

"You'll look after yourself, won't you?" says Cuddy

"Yes…you sound like my mom,"

"Well, I'd like to think of myself as a second mother to you. You're the closest thing I have to a daughter," Cuddy says, her eyes glistening slightly.

"You are," Kimee says, and they two hug.

"James…look after House for me," Kimee says.

"Of course," Wilson says with a nod and they hug.

"I'll see you two," Kimee says and with a small wave walks out of the hospital

-0-

**Well, I think this is my best work yet. I have to say, that I am excited!!! Now, Memories is basically memories of each character's, sans House, time with House. **

**These memories all express the change that House has undergone and how it affected people around him. **

**The little arranged marriage thing will actually continue into a sub-story later on, so in case you were wondering, no, I do not actually know anybody who is currently being forced into an arranged marriage and has written this in outrage. **

**This chapter was Kimee's goodbyes. Next chapter, she shall leave!!!**

**Next chapter will be the ducklings' memories!**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_"**Funny how easy it is to hate the ones you love,"**_

_"**I'm not as stupid as you think I am,"**_

_"**Really? There's something actually going on under all that pretty hair?"**_

_"**Wow, you're hot,"**_

_"**Wow, you're a jackass," **_

_"**Is this the first impression you usually leave on people, or am I the first?"**_

**Hope you liked it! Please review (And make them LONG!) **


	21. Memories Pt 2

**I know that some of you may not love this whole memories saga, because there's not much progress or storyline, but I really like writing them, and they reveal some of the characters', or what I perceive to be, past and lets us get to know them more. And if you do like Memories, then, great!**

**One thing I gotta mention is: Chase's dad is NOT dead yet…there's gonna be something I'm gonna write for when he does!!!**

**Ducklings' memories! They're all about the interviews and first days, and it might seem a little boring, but read it. And if it really is too boring or too long, just check out Cameron's memory. I think that one is the best.**

-0-

Chase sat in the conference room, reading a magazine, but not actually comprehending the words on the page. His mind was elsewhere, and he couldn't do anything about it, so began chewing on a pencil about half an hour ago.

House then walks in and suddenly stops.

"Am I awake?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah," Chase says looking at him weirdly.

"Then how come I'm early? Or has two-thirds of my team been murdered?" House says narrowing his eyes.

"Foreman's stuck in traffic, and Cameron's in clinic," Chase says returning to his magazine. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Why would you assume we had a fight?" House asks putting down his bag.

"How come you two didn't come in together?" Chase asks making a suggestive face.

"That is a good question…probably because she got the night shift for keeping watch on our patient," House says, looking at Chase accusingly.

"Hey, you're her boss. You should've put someone else on duty if you wanted to do her,"

"I don't have to bribe someone with less clinic duty to get them to sleep with me,"

"Hm, I've never tried that one before,"

"You should, the other doctors would be ultra grateful," House says heading over for the sink. He pours himself a cup of coffee, and rips open a packet of sugar, tipping it in.

"Hey boys," says Kimee walking in.

"Kimee," Chase says, slightly startled. He wasn't expecting her to come in.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing last minute packing?" House asks.

"It's all ready,"

"Really? Coz I remember that you always have something that you forget," says House

"I'm all set," says Kimee with a smile.

"So have we got any new cases, or can I spend the day having some 'me' time?" House asks Chase

"Nothing that'd interest you,"

"How do you know?"

"What do you want a case?"

"Maybe,"

Chase stops. Kimee stares

"You're asking for cases now?" the two say in unison

"No…I'm just bored. I-" but he stops as he takes a sip of coffee. And spits it into the sink. "Ew!"

"Ew?" Kimee repeats.

"What the hell is this?" House shouts.

"Coffee," Chase says.

"No, this is toxic waste. Where's Cameron's coffee?" House asks.

"I decided I'd make it for once,"

"Are you trying to poison me?" House says. "It tastes worst than the time your mom made me drink that Chinese herbal medicine stuff when I had a cold the last time I visited you guys," House says to Kimee.

"No way, nothing can beat that," Kimee says with a shudder.

"Is it that bad?" ask Chase

"I would rather eat mashed dung beetles and cow's faeces than drink this," House says.

Chase makes a despondent face.

"Didn't need to be so descriptive," Chase mumbles sulkily.

"Yeah, I'm sure it isn't too bad…" Kimee says and takes a sip. Her face wrinkles up in disgust. "Oh…"

"Bad, huh?" House says.

"I'm sorry, Chase, its…"

"Really, really, really non-suitable for humans,"

"I won't make coffee anymore," Chase says with a sigh.

"That's a relief,"

-0-

_A young blond man walks into Princeton-Plainsboro hospital, and breathes in deeply. _

Here, he hoped, would be the beginning of his career. And although he had been reluctant at first to step onto this path, he was excited and anxious. And although his estranged father was the main reason he was here, he was determined to make his mark. And prove to his dad that he could outdo him by miles, and he'd make sure that everyone knew it too.

"Excuse me," he says to the nurse at the station. The nurse looks up at him and smiles, her teeth sparkling.

"Yes?" she asks

"Um, I'm here for an interview with Dr Gregory House," he says.

"Oh," she says, as if he was about to suffer. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes…why?" he asks.

"Let's just say Dr House isn't the most friendly of people," the nurse says.

"Right…well, I've grown up with less than friendly people. I'm sure I can handle him,"

"That's what they all say," the nurse says, warningly. "Level three, straight to your right when you step out of the elevator,"

"Thanks," he says.

"Good luck,"

He nods and walks over to the elevator and presses the button. He quickly steps into it, and in his haste, walks straight into a dark-haired woman, who was busy rifling through some files, which are knocked out of her hands when he bumps into her.

"Oh, my God, sorry," says the young man and quickly bends down to help her.

"No, no, its my fault. I should know better than to walk around the hospital reading reports," says the woman, picking up the stray files.

"Yeah? Do you work here?" he asks handing her some files.

She gives a slight chuckle. "I assume you're here for an interview. Otherwise you'd know I'm the hospital administrator,"

"Oh!" says the man startled and stunned

"I'm Dr Lisa Cuddy," she says. "And I'm guessing you're here for an interview with Dr House,"

"Yes, I am," says the man.

"Well, good luck," she says.

"How come everyone keeps saying that? Is he that bad?"

"Oh that and some," says Cuddy.

"Ok then…"

"Would you like me to show you to his office? Maybe I can then make sure he's a bit less cruel," Cuddy offers.

"Well, I don't want to trouble you…"

"Oh its no problem. I have to berate him for missing clinic duty anyway," Cuddy says and stepping into the elevator, and the young man follows after her.

"Believe me, you'll run out of here scared," she says to him.

"Oh, I think I'm up for a challenge," he replies. Cuddy gives him a look of wow-you're-so-gonna-crash-and-burn but with a hint of respect.

"I'm Dr Robert Chase by the way," he says as the elevator doors close

-0-

Cuddy pushes open House's office door and marches in, Chase on her heels. A man in his forties sat at the desk, playing a Gameboy, and beside him his cane hung on the edge of the desk. His feet are propped up, his Nike Shox resting on a stack of files and he's wearing a band t-shirt underneath a jacket and dark jeans.

"Dr House!" she says loudly and with so much ferocity that Chase's first opinion of her being a nice and sweet boss completely disintegrated.

"Dr Cuddy, I was wondering when I'd be getting a visit from you," the man says without looking up.

"If you were expecting me, then wouldn't you usually be off hiding somewhere?" she asks, hands on her hips.

"You know all my good hiding spots,"

"What, couldn't find another broom closet?" Cuddy asks.

Chase snorts, as he pictures the man, apparently Dr House, hiding in a broom cupboard, with a mop falling on his head.

"What, Cuddy, this your new boyfriend?" he asks finally acknowledging Chase's presence.

"Actually, a potential employee of yours," Cuddy says ushering Chase forward.

"No, no interviewing today,"

"I know you have a very _busy _and _full _schedule, but you said you'd do interviews today, and this is Dr Chase's son," Cuddy says raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" he says cocking his head. "Ok, fine. But ONE interview today, only,"

"That's all I ask," Cuddy says. "Dr Chase. Have fun," she says and she walks out.

House gestures for him to take a seat. And Chase sits down warily.

"You know my father?" Chase asks furrowing his brow.

"Yep," House says, popping the 'p'

"How?"

"I know him in name…and he made a phone call yesterday,"

"A phone call?" Chase says exasperatedly. "Are you joking?"

"Yes. You have a very persuasive father there,"

"Persuasive? How so?" Chase says, his tone rising.

"Well, 'you've got the job' persuasive,"

"What? I've got the job?"

"That's what I said,"

"But…I just got here,"

"Yes well, this is all a formality. Apparently you're hired already,"

"No! This is not right,"

"Well most people would be happy, but do it your way," House says.

"I can't believe him. I was supposed to do this on my own,"

"What are you talking about? Anyone else would be pleased to get a job like this with so little effort,"

"Not me. I don't want his name to get me a job. _I_ wanted to be the reason I got it. I wanted to be why you hired me,"

"I want, I want, I want. You should learn to be grateful,"

"Grateful that he interfered?"

"That's what parents are for,"

"Yeah well, he should learn when it's the right time to interfere and when its not," Chase says bitterly.

House stares at him, analytically. He gives a small smile.

"You're fired," he says.

Chase looks at him shocked

"What?"

"You're fired," says House, and Chase gawks. "Now you can reapply and see if you're worth the job…again,"

Chase looks at him bewildered, and then smiles with realization.

"You mean, this is an actual interview now?"

"Yep. So tell me, why do you want the job, Dr Chase?" House asks mockingly.

"I-"

"And please don't give me some shit about its your dream to _heal_ people,"

"Um, OK then…well if you really want to know, I never actually wanted to be a doctor in the first place,"

"You didn't?"

"Yeah, but then something happened, and I was basically shipped off to med school. My father used his 'name' to get me in, he paid my tutoring fees, and he got me an internship. But I wanted to do something by myself, even if he dictated my career; I want to get to the top without him. So that's why I'm applying here,"

"So you wanna work for me so that you can prove to your dad that anything he can do, you can do better?" House asks.

"More along the lines of I want to get back at him for all those years he was a bastard,"

House nods. "Even better,"

"If you want to hear about my education, I went to-"

"Wait, you actually got into college?"

Chase nods weirdly.

"Legitimately?"

"Of course,"

"Impressive… so you're saying your dad didn't bribe the Dean to let you in?"

Chase just makes an annoyed laugh.

"What you think my daddy had to do everything for me?

"Seems that way,"

"He wasn't there for half of it,"

"Doesn't sound like it,"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am,"

"Really? There's something actually going on under all that pretty hair?"

"Yep. Better the hair, better the brains,"

House stops and raises his eyebrows.

"You're hired,"

Chase looks at him wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" he asks.

"Sure. You start on Monday,"

"Wow…thanks," Chase says and stand up, extending his hand to shake. When House just looks at it as if its diseased, Chase awkwardly lets it drop to his side.

"Physical contact is a big no-no," House says.

Chase just nods and silently walks out, but he can't help grinning widely as he left House's office

-0-

Chase stepped out of the elevator, a big smile on his face. He had spent the weekend celebrating with his friends about his new job, and he was pumped. He couldn't wait to start his first actually job on his road to success. He pushes open the door to the conference room. Nobody else is there, so he puts down his bag, and ambles around the room, observing everything.

At that moment, there's a step-thump noise and House comes in.

"Good morning, Dr House," says Chase

"Dr Chase," House mumbles and heads for the sink. When he finds no coffee he sighs. "Dammit…wish Carlisle didn't leave," he mutters.

"What's wrong?" Chase asks.

"Rule number two. Make the boss coffee," House says.

"Coffee?" Chase repeats.

"Yep. This is important training. Let's see your skills with the coffee maker,"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I was just making sounds. I do that sometimes," House says sarcastically.

Chase just rolls his eyes and begins to boil some water.

"I like two packets of sugar, no cream," House says as he walks into his office.

"Got it," Chase says to himself.

-0-

"Where's my coffee?" says House coming out of his office.

"On the counter," says Chase. "Do we have any cases?"

"There's milk in it," House says.

"Yeah, I-"

"I hate milk in my coffee,"

"Pour it out," says Chase. "Where's the rest of your team? Am I gonna meet my colleagues?"

"They're all down in clinic like good little employees," says House. "And you can refill it for me,"

"Can't you do it yourself?" asks Chase.

"Nope," says House, pointing at the pot. Chase sighs, but since he is unwilling to piss off his boss on his first day, he reluctantly gets up and refills his cup, two packets of sugar, no milk or cream.

"Here," Chase says handing him the cup. House takes a sip.

"Ew…" he says, not swallowing, instead, spitting it into the sink.

"What…"

"Are you trying to poison me?" he says.

"No, I-"

"This is not coffee. It's manure mixed with sugar," House says.

"Is it that bad?" asks Chase.

"Oh yeah," says House as he pours it down the drain.

"Well, it's the first time I've actually tried making coffee…"

"First time? What are you a caffeine-virgin? Or have you been so pampered you've never been forced to have to make your own coffee?"

"I usually don't drink coffee," says Chase.

"Well, get used to it, coz you're going to need a lot from now on," House says. "And I need to hire someone who can make a decent cup of coffee…"

Chase just raises his eyebrows, and puffs his cheeks out.

"So do I have anything to do today?" Chase asks.

"Go do my clinic hours or something,"

"Do I have to?" Chase asks, a trace of whining in his voice.

"After that really, really, really non-suitable for humans coffee? Yes," House says.

"If I see something interesting, can we take it as a case?"

"Probably not," says House.

"Then how are we gonna find something to work on?"

"We don't. Wouldn't you be happier doing nothing each day? Aren't I the perfect boss?" says House as he heads back to his office.

"So, what you're saying is, we might not get a case for weeks?"

"Months, if I have anything to say about it,"

"I came here to work, not to sit around all day,"

"You won't be…you have that wonderful place called clinic," says House. Chase shakes his head in disbelief. "One more thing. Please don't make coffee anymore,"

_As he shuts the door to his office, Chase mutters: "Don't count on it,"_

-0-

"Chase?" says Kimee loudly, waving her hand in front of his face. Chase jerks back to reality, and gives a startled jump.

"What?" he says.

"Dude, you were like in some sort of trance," says Kimee.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night,"

"Oh, was some one kept awake by a certain hot nurse in pediatrics?" says House, making a suggestive face.

"No, actually," says Chase witheringly.

"So as I was saying, do you guys wanna send me off to the airport?" Kimee says

"Are you going by taxi or…?" asks Chase.

"Taxi. From House's place," Kimee says.

"Why don't I give you a lift?" offers Chase.

"No, no, I'll take a taxi. I like saying goodbye to everyone at home instead of at the airport with randoms everywhere. So you up for it?" she asks.

"Yeah sure," says Chase as he drifts back into reverie

Chase is silent as he thinks about why he remembered that day so well. Sure it was only about a couple of years ago, but he didn't even know that he had so much brain capacity to remember it so vividly. He remembered vividly the anxiety he felt prior. He remembered vividly the annoyance at having to sit around for months as predicted before having a case to work on. He remembered vividly the anger he felt for his father's overdue interest in his life.

"Um, I have clinic," Chase says suddenly and gets up, walking out leaving Kimee and House staring strangely after him.

-0-

"98.8," says Cameron taking the thermometer out of a patient's, a young child, mouth. "No fever,' she says taking off her gloves.

"But the swollen glands…doesn't that mean he has an infection?" says the mother looking at her nervously.

"No. He just has a cold," says Cameron with more patience and tolerance than _other _doctors have. "Take him home, make sure he gets plenty of rest, keep up his fluids, and he'll be fine,"

"Are you sure it's not something else?"

"I'm positive," says Cameron. Just then, House bursts in.

"House," Cameron says.

"Who are you?" the lady asks.

"Dr Cameron's savior. I'll be her rescuer today from evil mothers who think that their child has some deadly disease and insists upon it until a doctor writes a prescription for antibiotics, which actually do nothing," says House.

The woman just sniffs haughtily.

"I'll have you know, I took a course in biology in college,"

"Yet I'm the doctor here,"

"You're a doctor?" says the woman disbelievingly

"Oh yeah. And now I want to play 'doctor' with Dr Cameron, so if you could just skedaddle," says House gesturing for her to leave.

The woman makes a shocked and disgusted facial expression as the young boy laughs.

"You're weird," says the boy.

"What you say is what you are," House retorts.

"That's appalling," says the woman, as she clutches her son.

"Not as appalling as what I'm gonna do with Dr Cameron in the broom closet,"

"What is wrong with you?" the woman shrieks.

House shrugs, and Cameron makes an apologetic face.

"He's kidding, he just-"

"Don't defend yourself, Cameron, its healthy to have a-" but he's cut off by Cameron elbowing him sharply in the ribs, and he doubles over in pain.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Elman," she says.

"You should be," she says angrily and picks up her son, and opens the door.

"Bye-bye," says the little boy waving to Cameron and House.

"Bye…" says Cameron bleakly. She then turns to House. "That was completely unnecessary,"

"Well, actually-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now I'm probably gonna have a patient complaint because of you,"

"Why, because you're gorgeous boyfriend came in and said we were gonna mess around in the supply room?"

"No, because my insane lunatic of a boyfriend came in and insulted my patient and his mom…and wasn't it broom closet two minutes ago?" Cameron says, slightly flustered.

"Supply room is less cramped," he says.

"I am so not in the mood," says Cameron shaking her head, and then stops. "And even if I was, I have a reputation to uphold, one that doesn't include the words 'ass' and 'jerk' in it!"

"But every time is see you I just gotta go 'Wow, you're hot,'"

"And wow, you're a jackass," says Cameron, hands on her hips. "Funny how easy it is to hate the one you love, sometimes, eh?"

"Oh, come on…" says House clasping his hands together and sticking out his bottom lip. "You know you want to,"

"I said no," she says, with a small smile.

"But it'd be so _Grey's Anatomy_," says House, puts his hands on her hips.

"I don't care if everyone in the medicine world does it, I'm not," says Cameron removing his hands.

"Please?" says House, lowering his head, and whispering huskily into her ear. "I'll make it worth your while,"

Cameron smiles and clicks her tongue.

"Oh yeah? Show me,"

-0-

"_Crap," says a young brunette lady thumping the car wheel. _It was the most important day of her life and she was stuck in traffic.

"This is so not my day…" she mumbles to her self. Just then her mobile rings. She fumbles around in her bag, before finding it and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" 

Her sister Madison, and as usual, was yelling as if she was constantly telling her off.

"Madison,"

"Where are you?" 

"I'm stuck in traffic,"

"_What do you mean? How can you be stuck in traffic? On such an important day! What is wrong with you?" _

"I know, I know, I'm late…don't you think I know?!" she says through gritted teeth.

"_I don't think you do, because if you realised the importance of today, you would've left earlier, thus, not be caught in traffic!"_

"OK, I get it. I'm an idiot. You don't need to scold me like a child,"

"_You are a child! Only a child lacks such responsibility!"_

"Madison, you do not need to shove it my face, OK. I'm beating myself up as it is, I don't need you joining in!"

"_Do you know how stressed I am at the moment, and you being so late-"_

"Wait, why would you be so stressed?"

"_What do you mean why? You're late!"_

"Yeah I know, and I'm stressed, but why are you so stressed?"

"_Are you kidding me? What are you talking about?"_

"What I'm talking about it, how come you're so nervous?"

"_Excuse me??? I'm getting married today and my maid of honour isn't here!" _

"WHAT?" she yells into the phone.

"_DON'T YELL INTO THE PHONE!" _

"Today's the wedding? TODAY?"

"_What, you forgot???"_

"I-"

"_You forgot the most important day of my life!" Madison begins sobbing._

"I'm sorry…I…it completely slipped my mind,"

"_I put your dress in the trunk of your car! I called you just last week! How could you forget?"_

"I don't know…I just…I just was so preoccupied with-"

"_This is a disaster…OK, well, y-you can still make it though, right? I mean, I need you here,"_

"Madison, I …

"_You have to be here. I don't care where you are going you have to come! Now!"_

"I…I have to go to a job interview today-"

"_But, its my WEDDING DAY!" she wails._

"I know, I know, but just this interview was harder to get than your Robbie Williams tickets!"

"_You are my maid of honour!" _

"Madison, I've been wanting this job since I graduated!"

"_I…I…I'm getting MARRIED!" she wails again._

She bites her bottom lip nervously. Thankfully, the traffic begins to move and she starts driving at full speed.

"Look, Madison, I'm like two minutes away from the hospital. I'll go in there for ten minutes, fifteen at most, then I'll be there in less than half-an-hour, OK?"

"_The ceremony is supposed to start in ten minutes!!"_

"OK, OK, hold it off for as long as you can, I'll be there as soon as humanly possible," she says.

"_I can't believe this is happening, of all things, the food, my hair, the groom hooking up with cousin Tiffany, this has to happen-"_

"Madison, I promise, I will be there. And, I will be changed and ready. I swear the minute I step into the church, you can start the processional march,"

"_Ok…ok…ok…I …I think I'm gonna hyperventilate," _

And with that Madison hung up the phone, just as there was a red light.

"Shit," she says, now even more in a rush. She suddenly gets an idea, and pops the trunk open, unbuckles her seat belt, rushes out of the car, goes to the back, opens the trunk, grabs the bridesmaid gown and a fake flower corsage and runs back into the driver's seat just as the light turns green. She presses down on the accelerator and speeds down the road. Then another red light catches her.

"Shit…"

She then starts skilfully taking off her brown croc-skin jacket, white button-up shirt, before the light turns green again. Drives off, then hits another red light. She quickly takes off her black knee length skirt which she had spent all morning ironing, tosses it to the back. Light turns green again.

"Double shit…"

She was now driving in her underwear, black lacy bra and matching panties.

_This is so not my day_

And as she is driving, a bikie driving past sees her and begins revving the engine loudly and hooting.

"Woo, yeah, baby!"

She merely smiles bitterly at him, and once again is stopped by a red light. She finally slips the dress over her head, and puts the corsage on. She thanks the Shoe Gods that she had decided to wear silver stilettos that morning thus she didn't have to change her shoes. She manages to get to the hospital without getting pulled over for speeding, quickly checks her makeup and hair, and then rushes out of the car, locking it behind her as she heading into the hospital. She then stops, turns around, unlocks her car and takes out her purse, phone and resume, before closing the door and running into the hospital, her stilettos tapping, and making it excruciatingly difficult to move more than five inches at a time.

-0-

She rushed up to the nurse's station and utters five words.

"Interview. Dr House. Allison. Cameron," she says out of breath.

"Third floor," says the nurse looking at her strangely.

"Thankyou," she says and runs to into a closing elevator.

"Stop!" she yells to a doctor in the elevator.

"Oh," says the man and presses the 'open door' button. Cameron quickly got in. "Thanks," she says puffing.

"No problem," says the man, who is in his late thirties to early forties with thick brown floppy hair, and a boyish smile. He glances at Cameron weirdly.

"Don't ask," Cameron says.

"Wasn't gonna," says the doctor. He then glances at her again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already have," Cameron says with a smile.

"Are you here for an interview with Dr House?"

"Actually, I am," says Cameron. "How'd you guess?"

"Well only House would somehow, maybe indirectly, be the reason for someone appearing at the hospital wearing a bridesmaid dress,"

Cameron chuckles slightly, as the doors open to her floor.

"Actually it's a _gown_," she says.

"Oh, sorry," says the doctor with a smile.

"Nice meeting you, Dr…"

"Wilson. And good luck with your interview," says Wilson with a smile

"I'm gonna need it," she says, as she runs off.

-0-

Cameron pushes the door open to Dr House's office, and breathes in and out deeply. Unfortunately, or fortunately he wasn't in the room.

"Goddamit," she mutters. She had never sworn so much in her entire life until today. "Great…" she mumbles, hands on her hips. Either she was going to be very late to her sister's wedding, or she'd have to skip the interview. Thankfully at that moment, the door opened, and in walked a man in his forties, wearing an open collared blue shirt underneath a grey-ish jacket and jeans. He stops suddenly when he sees her.

"Wow, you're hot," he says, his bright blue eyes examining her.

"Wow, you're a jackass," she says, an instant reflex to such suggestive remarks. He raises an eyebrow in surprise and interest. Cameron quickly covers her mouth.

"I…I'm sorry," she apologises quickly. "It's been a stressful day,"

"Yeah, I can tell," he says looking suspiciously at her dress. Though everyone had been giving her odd looks, she felt particularly vulnerable and exposed under his searing gaze. "Certainly not one of the usual applicants," he says, and she looks down at herself. She had been in such a rush she barely noticed what the dress looked like. It was pale blue silk V-neck dress, with a fishtail train. It was slightly corseted around the waist, creating a ribbed effect. At the back there was trailing blue and silver ribbon. Her hair was wavy and pinned out of her face, but left out. Her face was flushed from all the running and panting…

"It's a long story…I have a wedding to go to after this, so…"

"Well, just so you know, I like to have very _long _and deep interviews with my applicants. I just love getting to know people," he says mockingly and very sarcastically as he sits down. Cameron breathes in, and remembers all the gossip about him.

"I'm Dr Allison Cameron," she says, handing him her résumé as she said it.

"Dr Greg House, as the name on my door suggests," House says. "What's your specialty?"

"Immunology. I graduated-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's in the file, I know," says House. "I'm a busy man. Places to go, people to hide from…so tell me something that'll make me want to hire you,"

Cameron looks at him flabbergasted, and then shrugs. "Ok then…"

"Good start,"

"I want this job," Cameron says simply. "And, I'll let you know now, I'm determined to have it. No matter how I do it or how long it takes,"

House looks at her with those piercing eyes, and Cameron feels herself almost melt under his stare, but she tries to regain her composure.

"Continue,"

"I…I want to make a difference-"

"All the applicants do. They wouldn't be applying if they didn't,"

"Yeah, well I'm not like the other applicants,"

"Then don't give me crap about wanting to save the world,"

Cameron looks at him irritated.

" I worked my butt off so hard to get here, I have actually lost feeling in my ass," she says.

House snorts.

"Numbness in the ass can be due to anything. Such as getting pinched-"

"I'm not just a pretty face. Or…ass, whatever. I've never been more sure of anything in my life, and all I want is the opportunity to prove that I have as much intelligence as the next doctor…and more,"

House shrugs, and clicks his tongue.

Cameron stops and then decided to change battle tactics. She desperately wanted this job, and she desperately needed to get out of here soon!

"I'll make it worth your while," she says, her eyes gleaming. House looks at her and then smirks.

"Oh yeah? Show me," he says a mischievous smile on his face.

Cameron smiles.

"I can only do that if you hire me," she says.

House doesn't say anything for a moment, but then with a playful expression, he says: "Ok. You've got the job,"

"You won't regret it," Cameron says, with a smile. Then, instantly, she jumps up, her purse in hand, she rushes out the door.

"Hey! Wait," House calls, stopping her in her tracks. She turns around. "Can you make a decent cup of coffee?"

Cameron looks at him strangely and then smiles again.

"Of course," she says and then runs off.

-0-

The following week, Allison Cameron walked into the hospital, on her first day as a doctor of the hospital. And this time she was not in a bridesmaid dress. She had, in fact, made it in time, and her sister looked gorgeous in a strapless ivory silk white dress with a pale-as blue underskirt, and although she was about to have a panic attack, the wedding went smoothly.

Cameron had spent the entire afternoon of the previous day deciding on her outfit, before completely changing her mind that morning. She had settled on a tweed jacket, a mint green silk top and tailored black pants, matched with her purple snakeskin shoes.

She walked into the conference room, head held high and confidence oozing. Sitting at the table was young man, about her age, perhaps a little older. He was rather good looking, with a defined chin and perfectly sculpted blonde hair, but definitely not her type. He was too 'young' looking, seeming as if he was a bit of an ass-kisser and rather juvenile. She had more sense than to get involved with one of her co-workers…

"Good morning," she says unsurely. The man looks up, slightly dazed.

"Who are you?" he asks rather bluntly. See? Juvenile.

"I'm Dr Allison Cameron," she says reaching her hand out for him to shake. He suddenly clicks, and realizing what's going on, and shakes her hand.

"You're the new doctor, right?" he says.

"Yep, I am,"

"Wow, so House finally hired someone. It's been a month since he's been interviewing but he'd always find something wrong. 'She had a lisp! Do you know how annoying it'd be to work with that? It'd be 'Ye-th, well, the pa-th-y-ent ha-th gone into a re-th-pi-tory di-th-re-th and-th we had th-o in-thu-bate him'. You won't get anything out of her,' or 'He went to East Timor to treat sick people for free. Too Mother Theresa. If he really was a saint he'd have stayed there,' and 'Did you see her breasts? They were huge! My whole department would be distracted and Cuddy would get jealous,' oh and 'His life-long dream is to become the best diagnostician in the world- he's after my crown! He's here to usurp me!' It was ridiculous," he says. Cameron laughs.

"Oh, well, that's…good to hear,"

"Yeah. I'm Dr Robert Chase by the way," he says.

"Oh, nice to meet you," she says. She then looks over to the sink.

"Hey, Dr House mentioned something about coffee…"

"Oh yeah. Another thing that he's been looking for in his employees. Got to know how to make a decent pot of coffee. He actually got some of them to make one on the spot,"

"Did you pass?"

"The test was created after he found out that my coffee tasted like crap," Chase says.

Cameron smiles and then walks over and begins to make a fresh pot.

Just then House comes in, and Cameron stops and stares at him. She had to admit that she had already begin to respect him, and she definitely looked forward to working here, no matter what people said about his insane cruelty.

"Dr Cameron, I see you've already met my cutest little duckling," House says.

Chase rolls his eyes.

"Do we have any cases?" Cameron asks, as she pours some coffee into a red mug she had found.

"Nope," House says, as he watches her make the coffee. She doesn't even ask what he wanted in it, like other applicants had, she just tipped two packets of sugar in, no milk and no cream.

"Well, do you know how long it might be until we get one?" she asks.

"No idea," he says. She walks over and hands him the cup. House gives her a look of interest and takes the mug cautiously. He takes a sip.

"Mmm. Yum," he concludes. Cameron smiles.

"Let me try," he says grabbing the mug out of House's hand. He takes a sip.

"Wow, delicious," says chase.

"And also mine," House says grabbing it back. He turns back to Cameron. "You are now the official Diagnostics Department Coffee Maker,"  
"And here I thought I was hired as a doctor," Cameron says.

"That's just a figurehead position," says House as heads into his office.

Cameron looks at Chase exasperatedly, and he shrugs.

_This was going be harder than she thought._

-0-

"Well?" says House mouth trailing down her neck. Cameron realizes where she was and quickly snaps back to the present. House's hand was slowly making its way up her shirt and to her bra.

"Greg, no," she says with a smile, breaking apart.

"Why not?" he says with a huff.

"You know why," Cameron says. "Anyone could walk in any minute,"

"We can-"

"Don't even go there," Cameron says warningly.

"Fine," House says, and instead hops onto the examination table. "Wanna go out tonight?" he asks.

"Tonight? Are you sure? Its Kimee's last night,"

"Why does everyone keep acting as if she's dying? She's coming back," says House.

"I know, but I thought maybe we could just stay in and watch a movie," says Cameron.

House sighs.

"Come on. I know you'll miss her once she's gone," says Cameron.

"OK, OK," says House as he gets off the table, cane in hand.

"Thankyou. And maybe tonight you can have your fun," says Cameron with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go find someone else to satisfy my needs now then," says House waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm sure," she says and places a long kiss on his mouth.

-0-

Kimee held her gift, the silver haired kitten in her arms, as she sat in House's office, staring at his new Plasma TV. She scratched the purring cat behind the ears as she pops a chip in her mouth.

House walks in, and wrinkles his brow at the TV.

"What are you watching?" he asks, as he takes out his Vicodin bottle and shake sone out.

"_Huan zhu Ge Ge_," she says nonchalantly, eyes fixed on the screen. House swallows a pill. "Wanna watch?"

"What's it about?" House says as he sits down.

"Oh the usual. Set in Ch'ing dynasty," Kimee says as she hands him the packet of chips. "Life in the Forbidden City,"

"Is it any good?" he asks taking a chip.

"Yeah, it is. See that girl, she's the Emperor's illegitimate daughter, but the Emperor thought that this other girl was his daughter, so he made her princess," she says.

"Hm," says House. "Why do you watch this kinda stuff?

"I'm a sucker for historical dramas. The clothing and customs and culture are amazing. You get transported to another world. It's really quite enthralling," Kimee says, as her cat meows.

House gives her a disbelieving look.

"And the prince is rather hot," Kimee admits.

"Ah, that's my girl," House says and then looks at the screen. "Him?"

"Yeah,"

"He's not hot! Look at his hair," he says pointing at the television.

"You are so uneducated. That's the Manchu hairstyle," she says looking at the man, who's front half of his head was fully shaven and at the back was a long braid or queue. "But he's in all these other shows, and he looks much hotter with hotter hair,"

"Whatever,"

"Exactly," Kimee replies, and she lifts Greg (that's the cat) up. "Aw, isn't he adorable?"

"No," says House looking at the cat contemptuously.

"Why not? He's just like you, except lovable,"

"Ha," says House. He eyes the cat again. "That thing has cat scratch disease written all over it,"

"Yeah right," says Kimee with a snort. "Wait. You're not afraid of cats, are you?"

"What? No," say House defensively.

"Yes you are, that's why you always jump when it sits on the couch,"

"That's because I don't want fur all over my couch,"

"Oh yeah?" says Kimee.

"Yeah," says House turning back to the screen. Suddenly, Kimee shoves the kitten into his, the cat mewing loudly. House yelps and jumps up, spilling the chips everywhere. Kimee laughs.

"You are so scared of cats," she says.

"Yeah well, even if I was, with valid reason. Those things are monsters," he says, brushing away crumbs.

"You are so scared," Kimee says again. "I guess the almighty Greg House is human after all,"

"That might surprise you, but my DNA says otherwise," House says.

Right then, Foreman walks in, carrying a heap of files. He drops them on House's desk.

"Here. Medical records of everyone Jessica has had sex with," he says.

Kimee looks at House weirdly.

"I'm into stuff like that," says House.

"Kinky," says Kimee.

"Its for a case," says Foreman.

"Yeah. Don't wanna know," says Kimee. Foreman looks at the television.

"What are you watching?" he asks.

"Chinese thing," says Kimee.

"You're watching?" Foreman asks House.

"No, I'm praying," says House.

"You can understand Chinese?"

"Mandarin, some Cantonese and a little Hokkien," says House casually.

Foreman looks at him in disbelief.

"I'm a man of many talents.

"So I've heard," says Foreman.

-0-

_Eric Foreman sat in Dr House's office, waiting._

His face was calm and composed, but he kept tapping his foot, giving away his nervousness. He had been looking for a job for ages, but he had been turned down on all counts. And although they didn't say, he knew it was because of his past. And its pissed him off to be judged before actually meeting him, and when they did meet him, didn't really listen to anything he had to say or consider what he had to offer, especially when he knew he had the potential and intelligence to go far.

Just then, the door opens and in walks a tall-ish man, who walked with a cane. Foreman presumed he was Dr House.

"Dr House. I'm Eric Foreman," he says, getting up.

"Whoa, no need to rise when I come in. I mean, I know you might be used to it, but I'm not a judge," says House sarcastically as he walks behind his desk and sits down.

Foreman bits his tongue and smirks, as he sits down again.

"So, what's crack-a-lackin' on the flip side my brother from another mother?" House asks.

Foreman looks at him weirdly.

"Um, what?"

House sighs. "Thanks for joining in,"

Foreman just narrows his eyes.

"Is this the first impression you usually leave on people, or am I the first?" Foreman says.

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents," replies House.

"So I've heard," says Foreman.

"The gossip network is a reliable resource," says House, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, that's where I get all my information," Foreman says, still looking at House oddly.

House smirks.

"So. How come you want the job?"

"Well, I think that I would be a good-"

"Heard it, seen it, snubbed it," says House. "Come one, surprise me here,"

Foreman arches his eyebrow, and then moves in his chair.

"Ok then. Honestly, the main reason I'm here is 'coz all the other hospitals are too high and mighty to hire a black doctor who's got a juvenile record for breaking into someone's house,"

House tilts his head in interest.

"Ooh, an ex-con. How cool!"

"Yeah, cool, but not so cool when looking for a job,"

"That's because those doctors aren't cool. Whereas I am," says House

"What are you saying?" asks Foreman.

"Hey, hey, I ask the questions here," says House.

"Right. Look, I graduated from Hopkins. I can do this. I can take the long hours, the intensity, the crap you are gonna dish out. Whatever it takes to get this job, I've got it," Foreman says single-mindedly.

"Are you sure? Coz I'm gonna give you a lot of crap," says House.

"I'm sure. I want to show everyone that I can be a real doctor. A success. Because I know I've got it in me. I to become the best I can be. All I need is the chance to do that," says Foreman.

"And you want me to give you that chance?" asks House.

"Yeah. I do,"

"Because you want to work for me, or because I'm your last choice?" asks House.

"Both," says Foreman.

House sneers.

"Right," says House. "You start on Monday,"

Foreman looks at him in surprise.

"You…you mean I got the job?"

"No, I just like talking to you," says House. "Uh, duh, you got the job,"

Foreman stands up.

"Well, thank you," he says and reaches out to shake House's hand.

"Ew, black germs," says House, looking at his hand.

Foreman clicks his tongue.

"Alright then," he says. "See you on Monday," he says as he walks out.

"Until we meet again, my love," House calls after him.

-0-

Foreman readjusted his tie for the tenth time. He was wearing a classic suit and tie combo, smart but not to overly dressy. He didn't really express his anxiety, but from the way that he had changed about three times was enough to convey his nervousness.

Finally after again changing his tie, he headed out of the house. He pulled his jacket tight, as it had just snowed last night. He walked over to his car. He casually looks at his watch.

_8:59_

Crap, he was going to be late. He quickly got in and pulled out of the parking lot and sped off toward the hospital.

_Great, first day and I'm gonna be late. _He thinks to himself.

He drove as fast as he could, overtaking close to eight cars and just missing red lights. He knew it was dangerous, but he didn't want to make a bad impression on his first day by being tardy.

Suddenly, he hears sirens behind him. He thumps the wheel.

"Crap," he mutters as he pulls over. He rolls down the window as a surly-looking police officer came walked up.

"Morning officer," says Foreman putting on a pleasant smile.

"Sir, are you aware that you were going almost 80 miles an hour in a 50 zone?" says the police officer.

"I apologise. I'm late for my first day at-"

"I don't want excuses. This isn't _Fast and the Furious,_"

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Foreman says still trying to keep calm. "Can't you just let me off with a warning?"

"Look, buddy, I don't know who think you are, but if you believe that I'm gonna let you off scot-free, then you're living in Crazy town,"

"But, I-"

"No buts, sir. You have broken speeding laws, and there's no way out for you," he says as he pulls out his ticket book.

Foreman sighs.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you drive like a mad-man," says the police office as he writes Foreman a ticket. He tears it off and hands it to Foreman.

"Don't let me catch you doing this again," he says in a stern voice.

"Of course," says Foreman through gritted teeth. And with that he drives off.

He really was going to be late now.

_Stupid cops. Good for nothing. _

He drummed his fingers on the wheel in frustration as he is waiting for the light to turn green. Finally after a fair bit of cursing and beeping, he arrives at the hospital. He jumps out of the car quickly and hurriedly walks into the hospital he was to work at for the next six years.

-0-

Foreman walks into the diagnostics department conference room, out of breath from climbing the stairs after the elevator didn't come.

Too his surprise, only a man and woman is inside. The man was blonde and was doing a crossword, the woman, a brunette, was sitting at her desk sorting through mail.

"Hi," he says unsurely.

"Oh, hello," says the woman, looking up. "You must be Dr Foreman," she says getting up and reaching her hand out. Foreman shakes it with a smile. "I'm Dr Allison Cameron," she says.

"I'm Dr Robert Chase," says the man getting up and shaking his hand as well.

"Hey," says Foreman. "So, where's Dr House?"

"Oh, he isn't here yet," say Cameron returning back to her desk.

"You mean, I'm not late?"

"Oh, you're late but he'll always be later. Only thing that's different is that you get reprimanded, while he's let off without a second glance," says Chase getting up to refill his mug.

"You serious?" Foreman says putting down his bag. "I just got a ticket for speeding and you tell me that he isn't here yet himself?"

"Dr House…" begins Cameron but stops.

"See? Even Cameron can't find a good excuse for him," says Chase.

"You'll come to see for yourself," says Cameron.

Foreman just sighs.

"So what do you specialize in again?" asks Cameron kindly.

"Neurology. What about you guys?"

"Immunology," says Cameron. "Chase is an intensevist," she says as Chase raises his eyebrows.

"So what's it like working for House?" Foreman asks.

Chase and Cameron exchange glances.

"Well…it's…challenging," says Cameron, pausing as she searched for the right words. "It's definitely an experience,"

"Experience of hell," says Chase with a snort.

Foreman arches an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that he wouldn't be nominated for any Boss of the Year awards," says Chase stirring his coffee. At that moment House comes in.

"Yeah but I've been crowned Miss New Jersey. What've you got?" he says having heard Chase's comment.

"Just a medical degree," mutters Chase as he sits down.

"Ah, my final lackey. Now I am one step closer to my plan of world-domination," says House.

"Good morning Dr House," says Foreman good-naturedly

House narrows his eyes.

"What are you three all doing then, hanging around with nothing to do?" he says.

"Don't we have any cases, Dr House?" asks Foreman still with new and naïve.

Now both Chase and Cameron snort.

Foreman looks at them weirdly, as House makes an expression of 'what the hell?'

"Dude, we get a case when I say we get a case…that doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Um, so what do we do all day?" Foreman asks.

"Who knows? Who cares? Go be free…free in the clinic. Today it is your privilege to do my hours," he says to him.

Foreman looks at him shocked.

"What?" he says.

"Do. My. Hours," House says slowly.

"Are you kidding me?" says Foreman. He looks at Chase and Cameron and they just both shake their heads.

"Don't make me fire you on your first day," House says cruelly before retreating into his office. Foreman looks at the other two doctors appalled.

"Is this what you guys do all day?" he asks.

"Cameron checks his mail," says Chase.

"This is ridiculous," Foreman says.

"Welcome to the diagnostics department,"

"So until we get a case, we just hang around?"

"Unfortunately…" says Cameron.

Foreman sighs and shakes his head.

"I'll try and get us a case soon," says Cameron consolingly.

"I doubt House will take it," says Chase.

"Have you guys actually had a case in all the time you've worked here?" Foreman asks.

"No," says Cameron resignedly

"Nope," says Chase.

Foreman throws up his hands in defeat.

"Insane. That's all that can describe this,"

"Don't worry, we will get a case eventually," says Cameron.

"_Yeah, maybe in the year 2025," he mutters as he picks up Chase's crossword_

-0-

Foreman drifts back from his memory. His beginning at Princeton-Plainsboro had been uneventful and bland, occasionally injected with House's biting comments. It had taken a while before they had finally taken on board a case, and from thereon their work became much more interesting and intense. He knew that he had come a long way, both in medicine and himself. He had learnt a lot, and also changed. He became less trusting of people and more supercilious, but he also became more strong and determined.

"So, Eric, come send me off tomorrow morning, OK?" says Kimee.

"Oh, yeah, sure," says Foreman.

"Don't steal any of my stuff," says house putting on a mock-scared voice.

"Don't worry, I know there's nothing of value in there," he says.

"I-" begins House.

"Drop it guys," says Kimee, a smile tugging at her lips. "Well, I'm gonna go. Make sure you arrive before ten," she says and with that she walks out.

"Something is so up with her," says House.

Foreman nods and then turns to House.

"Who talks like that?" Foreman asks.

"Shut up," says House.

-0-

The next morning, Kimee was in her room, checking that she hadn't forgotten anything. She had a suitcase and her Thai silk satchel. When she had moved in she had insisted that House get rid of all the stuff in his study and buy her a bed. It seemed like a long-term investment, but now she was leaving.

_Oh well. At least Wilson can now sleep on an actual bed instead of the couch_

She picked up her luggage and bag and heads outside to the living room.

House walks in, smacks his lips.

"You ready?"

"Yep," she says, with a brave smile.

She walks over and gives him a hug. House hesitantly hugs her back. Suddenly there's a knock at the door and they break apart.

"I'll get it," she says, and she ambles over to the door and opens it. There, standing, was Wilson, Cameron, Chase, Foreman and Cuddy.

"Thanks for coming guys," Kimee says with a sad smile.

"We would've been here no matter what," says Wilson. She smiles again. She lets them in and they all crowd around House's apartment. Chase and Foreman look very uncomfortable and awkward.

"If you're wondering where the dungeon is, its getting renovated," says House.

"I'm gonna assume you're kidding," says Chase.

Kimee chuckles.

"We'll miss you," says Cuddy. "You've been great to have around,"

"Thanks. I'll miss you too," Kimee says and the two hug.

"Yeah, look after yourself," says Wilson and gives her a kiss on top of her head.

"Duh," she says with a smile.

"Kimee, I know we haven't always been the best of pals, but I want you to know, that I really do consider you a friend and I'll miss you," Foreman says and Kimee hugs him. "Here, I got you something," he says and hands her a small box. Inside is a necklace, with a gorgeous gold butterfly. It glittered under the light.

"Oh, thank you so much," Kimee says clutching it. "I'll miss you,"

Cameron steps forward, and her eyes watering, she smiles.

"Thank you for being you," she says simply and embraces Kimee.

"Look after him for me," Kimee whispers in her ear. Cameron nods.

Kimee then turns to Chase. Chase grins, and Kimee beams back.

"My favorite wombat," says Kimee.

"My favorite House," he says.

"Aw, I thought you loved me the most," says House.

"No way," says Chase.

"I'll miss you so much," says Kimee.

"Yeah, but I'll miss you more," he says. They hug tightly.

"Take care of that ring for me," she says.

"Yeah, of course," Chase says, twisting the ring on his pinky finger.

Suddenly there's a car beep from outside.

"That's my taxi," Kimee says.

"Right," says Cuddy.

She makes to pick up her suitcase.

"I'll get that," says Chase, taking it instead. He walks out first, followed by the rest of them. Kimee turns to everyone and smiles forlornly.

"Bye everyone," she says.

"Take care," says Cameron.

"Yeah and email us," says Foreman.

"Definitely," she says.

"And come back soon," says Wilson.

Kimee nods.

House looks at her with his blue eyes, which, for perhaps the first time his colleagues had known, were sad and sorrowful, though his face remained expressionless.

"See you," he says almost inaudibly.

"See you," she says. Kimee smiles and then turns around. She squeezes Chase's hand, her finger brushing the gold ring. Then with a final gaze and wave at her friends and family, she got into the taxi and it sped off, down the streets of Jersey towards the airport. And though she had said countless times that she would be back, everyone still had the sinking feeling that this would be the last time they'd see her in a long, long time.

**-0-**

**Oh, I loved writing this! I especially loved Cameron's memory! Don't you think it'd be hilarious if she actually did do that? The idea just popped into my head! Amazing, huh?**

**And that whole convo about Chinese period drama, just though I'd give you a little education about history. And that show really does exist, though its not the bestest, bestest thing you could choose to watch. Korean shows are better.**

**And, this will not be the last you hear of Kimee, as my whole fic is about the niece.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	22. Valentine's Day

**Sorry about the delay! I know Valentine's is over, but, I'm a slow writer! I know I have started writing previews, but seriously, I had no idea what I was gonna write for this chapter, and I've kind lost direction. This chapter and the next few are kind just fillers. I'm going through writer's block, and school has just started, and I'm trying to concentrate more, and get all my extra-curricular activities in order (Duke of Ed coming up), I've gotta pick a sport, decide if I'm gonna do the audition for school musical, so yeah, I'm just really not together, so this chapter will be possibly be rather badly written. **

Three months. Three months had gone by since she had left.

In three months House and Cameron had had around four fights and four make-ups, enveloping the whole hospital with House's mood swings. In three months, Cuddy announced that she and Wilson were planning to have a child together. In three months, turned down several advances from various women. In three months, there had been no word from her.

"Is it possible for anyone to make sense of a legal document, or I am I just getting stupid?" says House staring at a file in his hand.

"Well, maybe if you didn't feel the need to get us sued every time we have a patient, you wouldn't have to be reading that," says Cameron

"Only every other time," says House.

"Remind me again why they are suing us?" says Foreman, hand on his temple.

"What do you mean, why? You performed a totally dangerous and invasive test which she didn't consent to," says Cameron.

"Hey, a man's gotta start somewhere," says House.

"He was the one who told me that she had said yes," says Foreman pointing at House.

"Yay and nay sound so similar though," says House.

"If I lose my medical licence because of this, I'll be the one suing you," says Foreman to House.

"Relax, when the results come back positive, we save her life and she'll drop the case,"

"What if it doesn't come back positive?" says Cameron.

"Then we're screwed," says House.

Cameron stares at him, seething with rage.

All the while, Chase sits quietly, playing with a pencil. He was thinking about her, and why she hadn't contacted them, and more importantly, why she had been gone so long, when she had promised only to be away for a few weeks. He knew that she was wild and free-spirited with a mind of her own, but she could've called, and her lack of communication with them was making him worried. He felt that something was wrong.

"Chase?" says Cameron.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" House asks.

Chase opens his mouth and pauses. Everyone looks at him strangely.

"Don't you guys think that it's weird?" he says

"What's weird?" asks Foreman.

"Oh, I don't know, how about, why Kimee has seemingly lost complete contact with us, and disappeared off the face of the earth?" Chase says

Everyone is silent, and glances are darted at House's direction. His back is turned from the team, facing the window.

"Chase, I'm sure-" begins Cameron.

"Her whereabouts doesn't concern you," says House icily. He turns around. "Its none of your business,"

"OK then," says Chase crossing his arms. "Do you know what she's doing? Why she hasn't called, or written or emailed? Why she said she would be back in two weeks, but has been gone for three months?" asks Chase, creasing his forehead. House remains silent. "Well, do you?"  
House stares sternly at him, his eyes cold and hard, not saying anything. He then, without a word, limps out leaving his team sitting in silence.

"That was really insensitive," says Cameron.

"Oh, and when has anyone been thoughtful when it comes to House?" says Chase.

"Chase," says Cameron. "He has feelings too,"

"Yeah, I'm sure. He doesn't even care about his own niece," retorts Chase.

"Of course he cares!" exclaims Cameron.

"It's kinda hard to care when you're the world's most miserable bastard,"

"Chase, he has noticed Kimee's prolonged absence. He has noticed that she's basically vanished. He has noticed. And he is upset about it. It just so happens he isn't going to let it show," says Cameron.

"Yeah Chase. Even House would notice and be concerned that his niece has virtually gone missing. You're not the only one who cares about her," says Foreman.

Chase sighs.

"Everyone is worried about her," says Cameron. "But, you're letting this get to you way too much. Because she's not your girlfriend, she's not one of your oldest, and best friends. She's not even a colleague. She's your boss's niece, and I think that you are becoming too emotionally attached to her for your own good,"

"What do you mean?" says Chase, though he knew perfectly well what she was saying.

"Chase, you obviously have feelings for her. But having feelings for her, would mean risking your career," says Foreman. "House would go insane, and you could jeopardize everything you've worked for…and I hate to be the one to say this, but I don't think any feelings of that sort are reciprocated,"

Chase is silent for a while.

"Chase, we all adore her. But you have to draw the line between friendship and relationship," says Cameron.

After a moment, Chase opens his mouth.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," he says. Cameron and Foreman glance from him to each other.

"Chase…"

"Seriously. I'm just vexed about a friend. Sorry if I went too over the top…must be too much caffeine," he says and then quickly gets up and walks out.

Cameron and Foreman exchange glances.

-0-

House barges into Cuddy's office, blatantly ignoring the protesting secretary. Cuddy doesn't even look up.

"Hello, Dr House," she says cheerily. She looks up. "What can I do for you today?" she says with mockingly

"Where's your boyfriend?" he demands.

""If you paid any attention to his life other than aspects including you, you'd know he's at an oncology conference," Cuddy says. "Why?"

"Oh, someone's over-protective of their precious boy,"

"I'm over-protective with everyone when it comes to you," Cuddy says. "Spill,"

"Nuh-uh, secret boys club business. No girls allowed," says House, taking out his pill bottle and tipping out a Vicodin.

"Yeah," says Cuddy. "Right then,"

"You wouldn't understand," says House popping a Vicodin into his mouth. He then turns to leave

"Of course not," Cuddy says, and then after a pause says: "Its about Kimee, isn't it?"

House stops, but doesn't say anything.

"I know it must be… distressing not knowing why she hasn't…" Cuddy says, drifting off. "I…I'm sure she's OK. She's a tough girl,"

House doesn't reply.

"She might have some other reason why she left…why she hasn't come back…"

Cuddy pauses to see House's reaction.

"I'm sure that this must be unsettling, and everything, but she must have a good reason, or why would she-" Cuddy continues but stops when House glares icily at her.

"Whatever you think you might know about me and how I 'feel', is wrong. How could you possibly have the faintest idea what's going through my head?"

"How could I possibly…House, you don't need to act like this. It's perfectly normal-"

"Normal? Yeah, totally normal for a nineteen year-old girl to be God knows where doing God knows what. You're pathetic Cuddy. Acting as if she's your child, acting as if you're her mother. Well you know what? You're not. Hey, you're not anyone's mother, because you can't get pregnant, no matter how hard you have tried," House yells.

Cuddy stops and looks at him, her eyes reproachful and despondent. There is a long silence.

"If she does have… then it's not my concern. Nor is it yours," says House and then turns around and leaves.

Cuddy sighs, and leans back in her chair.

-0-

Chase sat in a surgery waiting room, head in his hands. He usually wasn't like this, but…he couldn't help himself. It just was so… messed up. He was distracted, and agitated.

"Dr Chase?" says a voice from behind him. Chase turns around to see Wilson there.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," says Chase.

"Yes, you look fine…I usually clutch my head as I'm rocking backwards and forwards. Though I prefer a padded cell," says Wilson

Chase just looks at him despondently.

"Sorry. Too much time around House, I guess," says Wilson as he sits down. "What's up?"

"Oh, its nothing. I…I'm just having a bad day,"

"A bad day? It's ten o'clock in the morning. You haven't had enough time to have a day yet, good or bad,"

"Well, I've been having a lousy week. A few lousy weeks," says Chase

Wilson nods, an expression of knowing on his face.

"This is to do with Kimee's prolonged absence," says Wilson.

"You noticed?" says Chase with a hint of sarcasm

"I've noticed, that's for sure," says Wilson.

"I don't get it. We have had no contact from her, she's been gone for months…I just…don't get it,"

"Well, she's young, and inquisitive, and free of anything tying her down. She waltzes from one place to another without a care…she's…she's House's niece," says Wilson. "She craves excitement, and maybe…"

"Everyone wants excitement. But you don't just get up and leave without a word of warning," says Chase.

"You're right. But…you have to trust that she's OK. And that she's not here for all the right reasons,"

"And what are the wrong reasons?" asks Chase.

Wilson sighs.

"That she's run away from something,"

Chase looks at him sceptically, but there's a part of him that believes it.

"Really?"

"Running seems to be a habit for her family. And not necessarily physically," Wilson says.

"Run? When has House run away from anything?"

"Are you serious? House is the master of running away. If it weren't for his leg, he'd do a whole lot more running, both emotionally and physically,"

"House is a miserable jerk. Kimee is nothing like him," says chase.

"You'd be surprised," says Wilson getting up. "I don't think you know her as well as you think you do,"

And with that Wilson walks off, and Chase looks at his departing form exasperatedly.

-0-

House sits in his office, watching one of the many Asian DVDs Kimee had left behind on his Plasma.

At that moment, Cameron walks in.

"Why are you watching TV?" says Cameron.

"After all this time of working together, you actually still ask that question?" House says.

"Right, what was I thinking," says Cameron, and gives him a reproving look.

"Oh, stop being such a kill-joy," House says and pats the spot next to him on the couch.

"A woman is dying, and all you can do is watch TV?" says Cameron, but sits down anyway.

"Well, it serves as a good distraction," says House. Cameron just sighs.

"Greg, with Kimee-"

"Shh, Nala is about to tell Jiangjun she's in love with him," says House, his eyes glued to the screen.

Cameron glances at the TV.

"What are you watching?" she asks him

"A Korean show," says House, and temporarily tears his eyes away from the television as he says: "You wouldn't understand,"

"No kidding," says Cameron. "Look-"

"Leave it," says House

"It's-"

"Seriously, Allison. I'm telling you. Leave it alone," says House sternly.

Cameron opens her mouth again but then stops.

"OK," Cameron says, finally giving in. Then silence.

"You can talk you know. I know you want to say something," says House

"Ok, well, do you know what the date is today?" Cameron asks, propping herself up.

"February something…" says House. Then it dawns on him. "No…"

"Yes," says Cameron with a grin. "Valentine's Day tomorrow,"

"Oh God," says House. "Of course you look forward to the most inane holiday of the year,"

"Naturally," says Cameron.

"How can somebody who went to med school actually acknowledge such a ridiculous nonsensical, superficial and stereotypical holiday? You know its only purpose is to feed big corporate companies more money,"

"I do, and it is ludicrous, but…but this is the first time in a while that I've had someone to share it with," says Cameron. House looks at her and sighs.

"OK!" he says melodramatically.

"OK what?" says Cameron, playfully.

"OK Valentine's Day," says House.

"Yay!" says Cameron like a sixteen year old. She gives House a kiss. "So what do want to do?"

"Strippers," replies House.

"I'm going to ignore that," says Cameron. She jumps up, and says to him: "Pick me up at seven. I expect to be taken somewhere where I can wear my new Manolos,"

And with that she walks out.

House then quickly gets up, goes out side to his balcony, hops over to Wilson's side and barges into his office, where Wilson is sitting.

"What the hell are Manolos?" is his first question.

"Valentine's Day?" says Wilson knowingly.

"Do I look like I celebrate Valentine's Day? Do I look like I celebrate any day?" says House.

"I know what you mean. Lisa has redecorated my whole apartment. She sprayed perfume on my pillow. On my pillow! I can still smell the Chanel," says Wilson

"Whoa. That's bad," says House.

"Tell me about it," says Wilson. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well I'm banking on falling ill with a mysterious and incurable disease," says House.

"Yes, because you're girlfriend would know nothing about medicine," says Wilson.

"God, who created this stupid day anyway? If I ever meat this Valentine dude…"

"Go with something simple. The classic dinner and movie combo-"

"Stop. Candlelit dinners? Romcoms?"

"Romcoms?"

"Romantic comedies, you idiot," says House.

"Right. Well, I guess you could do something weird and out-there…skywriting,"

"Skywriting?" repeats House.

"OK, bad idea,"

"Maybe I should stop talking to you,"

"Hey, I've got more romance experience than you,"

"Yeah, I bet you whirlwind ideas really swept all three of your wives away," says House.

"You came to me, remember?"

"And now I am intensely regretting it," says House and gets up.

"You asked for it," says Wilson.

"I'm a moron I know," says House and walks out.

-0-

The next day, Cuddy sat in her office, sorting through some files. A huge smile is on her face. Valentine's Day had been a holiday she avoided like the plague. But now that she had James Wilson in her life, she was suddenly very festive. She had even gone to the trouble of having the hospital decorated. Love hearts, roses and red was all that you could see when you stepped into the main lobby. Even if it did annoy the hell out of half the staff and patients.

There was a knock at the door, and Cuddy looks up.

"Dr Cuddy," says a smiling Cameron

"Dr Cameron. Happy Valentine's day," Cuddy says getting up and walking around her desk to give Cameron a hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day," says Cameron, hugging her back. The two women were both in rather high spirits now that they had someone to share the one hated holiday.

"Would you like one?" says Cuddy, offering Cameron some chocolates on her desk.

"O, yes please," says Cameron taking one. "Wilson gave you these?"

"Yes, and a dozen red roses," says Cuddy gesturing at the flowers in a vase.

"They're beautiful," says Cameron.

"What about House?" asks Cuddy. "Did he get you anything, or has he chosen to stick with the jerk-image?"

"I don't know …I haven't seen him yet," says Cameron.

"He's probably hiding. Start with the coma guy, exam room one and surgery waiting rooms," advises Cuddy.

"Actually, I've been avoiding him," says Cameron.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what he's gonna do," says Cameron. "I don't want to be let down,"

"Didn't you try threatening him?"

"I did the pleading yesterday. Hope I don't have to resort to threats," says Cameron with a smile.

"Well, he's definitely no Casanova but he's not an idiot. Besides, I think I saw him coming in with a rose in his hand," says Cuddy.

"Really?" says Cameron. "Well, I better go find out, eh?"

"I think so," says Cuddy and the two women exchange smiles before Cameron walks out.

-0-

House opens the door slightly, and pokes his head in. He scans the room, and makes sure that there is no sign of human life. The conference room is empty, it seems. He quickly walks in, a secretive jaunt in his step. He swiftly goes over to Cameron's desk and slips a note and a rose on the table. Then with another quick glance, hobbles out of the room.

-0-

Cameron walks into the conference room. She heads over to her desk, and rummages through a stack of papers. Then she spots the rose and note. She smiles, and picks them up, and smells the rose. She then reads the note.

_WARNING: ANYBODY WHO ISN'T ALLISON CAMERON AND IS READING THIS NOTE WILL BE PROSEUCTED AND HEAVILY PUNSIHED_

_Dear Allison._

_If you want your V Day gift_

_You will have to take the lift_

_Therein you will find_

_Another note of this kind_

_Love You-Know-Who_

Cameron made a puzzled face.

"Lift?" she says out loud.

-0-

Cameron goes to Wilson's office, and knocks on his door.

"Come in," says Wilson.

Cameron quickly walks in.

"Hey, do you know what a lift is?" asks Cameron.

"What do you mean lift? You mean like the picking something up?"

"No, I got this note from Greg, telling me to 'take the lift',"

"How like him to make everything cryptic," says Wilson. "Well, I've got no idea,"

"OK then," says Cameron.

"Sorry, and good luck," says Wilson with a smile.

"Yeah," says Cameron and quickly walks out.

-0-

Cameron is re-reading the note, when she bumps into Chase.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" says Chase.

"Oh, nothing," says Cameron then stops. "Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what 'take the lift' means?"

"Take the lift? You mean elevator?" says Chase

"Elevator?"

"Yeah, it's the Australian slang for it. Funny, House asked me how you say-" says Chase but Cameron doesn't hear the rest as she runs off towards the elevators.

-0-

Cameron reaches the elevators in the lobby, and on one of the elevators there is a sign.

THIS ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER. USE ANOTHER ELEVATOR 

Cameron smiles, as she presses the elevator button. The doors of the operating elevator open, and she steps in. She looks around, and then spots a post-it note on one of the walls.

_FOR ALLISON CAMERON'S EYES ONLY _

_Yo, baby, you found yo clue_

_There's a gift waitin' fo you_

_Press the button below the two_

_It will lead you to…your present_

…

_P.S I know that doesn't rhyme _

Cameron then pushes the button. Level one. Clinic.

-0-

Cameron steps out of the elevator, and looks around for her next clue. But she doesn't see anything. She sighs, and looks at the ground. Then a frightened-looking nurse comes up to her, eyes darting about.

"Dr Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"I was told to give you this," says the nurse, her voice panicky

"Oh," she says as the nurse hands her a folded up note.

Cameron read the note:

_Hide-out spot number #102_

Instantly, Cameron headed for Exam Room 2.

Inside she found a patient having their prostate examined.

"Oh, I'm sorry," says Cameron to the man.

"It's OK," says the guy.

"Dr Cameron," Dr House left a note for you," says the doctor, pointing to the counter.

Cameron picked it up and then hurriedly heads outside.

"Goodbye," calls the patient.

Cameron looks at the note.

_Start at the bottom of the staircase_

_Then take 500 hundred steps, no less, no more, then walk outside, and see which level you are on_

Cameron looks at the note weirdly, but heads over to the staircase anyway.

-0-

Cameron finally counted 500 hundred steps. And with a deep breath, opens the door. She was back on level three. Where she had started…

She looks around for more cluse, but doesn't see anything. Then she sees a small black arrow drawn on the ground. She shakes her head.

"You've got to be kidding me," she says. The arrow is pointing towards…the Diagnostics conference room.

With another sigh, she walks towards the room, hands on her hips. She opens the door, and walks in. There sitting on a chair is House, leaning on his cane with a mischievous face.

"That was not funny,"

" I thought it was," says House.

"Was there any point in sending me on that wild goose-hunt?" says Cameron.

"Well, I had to get in here inconspicuously," says House, and then pauses. "OK, there was no point,"

"Do I at least get my present?" asks Cameron.

"Here," he says handing her a CD.

"Oh my god," says Cameron. It is the Shins album, 'Oh Inverted world' "I've wanted this for like, ever!"

"Yeah, and when you're done listening to it, you can lend it to me,"

"You are so self-centred sometimes," says Cameron.

"Really? Well, then if I'm so self-centred, maybe I should cancel those dinner reservations I made…"

"Hey, aren't I allowed to joke?" says Cameron.

"No, because then I'd become the sweet-as-sugar killjoy," says House.

"I'm not a killjoy!" says Cameron indignantly.

"So, where's my present?"

"No, since you made that callous remark, you'll have to wait," says Cameron playfully. And then with a mock sniff, marches out of the room.

"Lingerie," House says to himself, and happily settles back into his chair.

-0-

Chase sits in his apartment, absentmindedly-watching TV. It was the most romantic day of the year and he was sitting at home watching 'The OC'. It was really depressing. Especially when all he could think about was her. And she wasn't here. She was virtually gone form his life, and he had no idea if he would see her again in the near future.

At that moment, his phone rang.

"I wonder…" he thought, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Robert?"_

It was his stepmother, Hélène.

"Oh, Hélène," says Chase, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

_"Robert, I'm sorry to call you on Valentine's Day…"_

"No, its fine," says Chase. He and his stepmother had never…been on the friendliest of terms.

_"I know today of all days-"_ Hélène says, and sobs. 

"What is it Hélène?" Chase asks urgently.

_"I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this but…you father passed away,"_

Chase doesn't respond. He is frozen. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It couldn't be true…he…he had seen him. Just a few months ago. He seemed perfectly healthy.

"How…"Chase manages to say.

"_Darling, it was the cancer," _

"Cancer?"

_"Yes…did…didn't you know?"_

"No…he never told me,"

_"Oh, Robert, I'm sorry-"_

"Why didn't he tell me?"

_"He…he probably wanted to protect you…"_

"From what?"

Hélène sobs again.

_"Robert, come home. Come back for the funeral. He would've wanted you here,"_

"I…I don't know if I can,"

_"Please, Robert. We need you,"_

Chase says, the tears stinging his eyes.

"OK," he chokes, and then hangs up the phone.

-0-

House gathered up the last of his things, and shuts the blinds. He had to go home to get ready for tonight.

One of the downsides of relationships 

He rifles through a stack of DVDs on his desk, when one falls out. It opens on the floor. House picks it up, and finds that a piece of folded paper fell out of it. One the front it says:

From Kimee 

-0-

Cameron quickly gets out of her car, and rushes to House's apartment and bangs on the door. She is wearing a blue-green sating dress with a corset back and purple peep-toe heels. Her hair is done in a messy-bun.

"Greg!" she yells. Pounds her fist. "Open the door!"

Suddenly the door opens and House appears.

"Hello?! You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago!" she says. She looks at him. "Why aren't you dressed? You know Aprils' Fool is not for another month!"

"Sorry," says House. "I don't really feel up for it tonight," he says and then walks inside. Cameron follows him, a look of exasperation on her face.

"Why not?"

House picks up a piece of paper.

"I found this today," he says. "It's a letter from Kimee,"

Cameron stops, her face softening.

"What does it say?" Cameron asks.

"Read it," House says handing her the letter. Cameron takes it, her eyes on his.

She reads it out loud:

"Dear uncle,

By the time you read this, I could've been gone a day or a year. However long it has been, I want you to know I'm sorry. I know I should've told you this, but…I won't be coming back. Not in the near future anyway. I cannot explain why I have left, or why I didn't tell you. Well, I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to try and stop me. Because if you had simply said the word, I would've stayed. Even though I wasn't meant to. One day, I will be able to explain, but for now, just trust me that I am alright, and that you don't need to know where I am, or what I'm doing. And tell everyone, Eric, Lisa, James, Allison and Robert that they shouldn't worry. They don't need to worry. Because, I am OK.

Love Kimee,"

Cameron looks at House.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"No idea," House responds. "For once in my life, I have no clue,"

-0-

**TBC… **

**OK, I'm gonna try really hard to finish this fic, soon, as I want to start a new fic, which is taking up some of my time. So bear with me, alright?!**

**Please review, and criticism, advice and suggestions are all welcome!**


	23. Kate Moss and Mars bars

**C'mon people! Get-a-reviewing! It's depressing not getting any…**

-0-

Cameron sat down on the couch, her mouth in the shape of a small 'o'. She blinked, dazed this discovery.

"I don't understand…" Cameron mumbles. "Why…what…"

"No idea," says House.

"This is weird. This is not normal. This is crazy. This is…"

"Weird?"

"How'd you know?" says Cameron with sarcasm.

"Coz it is weird,"

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean, what I'm I gonna do? What can I do? She's nineteen years old, not my responsibility and I have no idea where she is, even if I could do something,"

"W-well, we can't just sit back and go 'okelee-dokelee, this is all fine and dandy',"

"Hey, watch it, only I'm allowed to be sarcastic,"

"I'm sorry, but I think this can be an exception,"

"Why are you getting so jittery anyway? It's not like you'll have a insane sister-in-law chasing you all over the northern hemisphere when she finds out, waving her gun around,"

"She has a gun?"

"Well, no, but I'm sure that butcher's knife she uses for cooking will be the same,"

"Oh, this is horrible. You've lost her,"

"_I've _lost her? You were in on this too,"

"In on what? You sound like you're smuggling drugs,"

"You sound like we've lost a puppy,"

"Greg…"

"OK, OK, OK…here's the plan… you print out the posters and I'll check the pound,"

"Greg!" says Cameron hands on her hips. "This is serious,"

"I know, _Allison._ But it's not your problem…and really, she's a big girl. She can look after herself,"

"Look after herself? My God, I was lead to believe that you actually gave a damn about her,"

"Of course I give a damn. She knows what she's doing,"

"You can't honestly believe that,"

"I don't!" yells House. He stops. "I don't,"

Cameron shakes her head, and then sighs.

"I can't be here right now," says Cameron, and heads for the door. She then stops and turns around. "I really thought you cared about her. I believed that you loved her and would protect her. Now she's gone, and what are you doing about it?"

And before House can say anything, she walks out.

House purses his lips, and taps his cane. Then, he takes out a bottle of Vicodin from his pocket, and looks down at the orange container, and squeezes it tightly. He spills the entire contents out on his coffee table as he sits down on his couch. He lines the up as per usual. He studies the carefully for some times (as if they were something interesting) and then, he picks one pill up. He stares at it, then in one swift moment, places it in his mouth, and swallows it. He then picks up another and swallows it. Then another. And then another. And another. And another…

-0-

"So? Do you think he'll let me go?" Chase asks.

"I doubt it. You know what he's like when it comes to us and 'time off',"

"Yeah, of course I know, I work with him too," says Chase. "It's just…"

"I know. Your dad passed away,"

"I just don't understand. He was here just about less than a year ago. He was fine. He didn't say anything about being sick. Then I get a call saying that he's…"

"It must be hard. I'm sorry, Chase," says Foreman.

"It must be hard when you have the brain capacity of a bull ant," says House walking in. He was clearly in a crabby mood, and looked exhausted and thin. His hair is messy, his shirt is one that he found in the bottom of his laundry basket, and his stubble is more unruly than normal. Deep bags hung beneath his eyes, and he basically looked, and felt, like crap.

Foreman gives Chase a sympathetic look.

"Good morning to you too," says Chase bleakly. House eyes him as if saying 'don't-even-think-about-it.'

"You look like hell. What happen, found out your hooker was a man? Don't worry that happens to me all the time. Don't need to lose sleep over it," says House, though really, he wasn't any better off.

"No," says Chase bluntly. "Actually, can I have a moment?'

"Before you say it, no, I can't marry you. You're just not my type,"

"Please," says Chase.

"Fine," House grumbles and Chase walks into his office. House looks at Foreman.

"What's wrong with him?" House asks grumpily.

"You'll find out in a sec,"

House shrugs and walks into his office.

-0-

House sits down, with a heaved sigh.

"What do you want?"

"I…I need some time off,"

"Time off? What does 'time off' mean?"

Chase sighs.

"House…just a week, tops,"

"OK, rewind. Why would I let you have a week off?"

"Personal issues," says Chase. "I need to go back to Australia,"

"I have issues too, you don't see me taking a vacation,"

"My dad died, OK?" says Chase.

House is silent.

"Oh…I'm…"

"It's OK. But…I want to go to his…funeral,"

House nods, pursing his lips.

"Do you know how he died?"

"Yes…um…lung cancer…"

"So he told you,"

"Told me? Told me what?"

House is silent, realising his slip up.

"House, he didn't tell me," Chase says. "My step mum told me…but…why does it seem like you knew?"

House, not knowing what to say, merely looks at Chase as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't understand what you mean,"

"House…you knew didn't you? You knew when he came here that he had cancer," Chase says, rising from his seat in anger.

"I might've guessed…only you would somehow find out and then keep it from me so you could see my reaction. Good work House," Chase says angrily. He makes to leave, his face contorted in rage.

"He asked me not to tell you," House says mildly. Chase stops in his tracks. "He said he didn't want you to know,"

Chase turns around, still fuming, but now calmer.

"What do you mean?"

"I found out. He asked me not to,"

"Yeah, and you're one for respecting people's requests,"

"It was his dying wish,"

"Don't," Chase says through gritted teeth.

"It's true,"

"I don't want to hear it, House," Chase says. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to," House says, staring at him with his steely blue eyes.

Chase sighs, his heart heavy. He leans on the chair, and bends his head, so that his blond locks cover his face.

"I…" he begins, but he chokes on the words.

"You can go," House says suddenly.

Chase looks up.

"Really?" Chase asks unsurely.

"Yeah," House says. "Now go before I decide that I'll need a certain intensevist here to mock,"

Chase nods, and then hurriedly rushes for the door. He stops as his hand brushes the handle, and turns around.

"Thankyou," he says.

House just nods, his face expressionless, and Chase walks out.

-0-

"Wilson," House says bursting into his office.

Wilson jumps in fright, almost knocking over his coffee.

"Holy crap House, you scared the hell out of me! More than usual that is," Wilson says returning to his work.

"How about lunch?" House says, fiddling with his files.

"No," Wilson says bluntly, not bothering to look up.

House looks taken aback.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because," Wilson says "Cameron told me about the fight you had last night,"

"Does she tell you everything?" House asks sharply.

"Everything except details about your sex life," Wilson says, "I begged her to spare my sanity,"

House smirks.

"How typical of her to come running to you,"

"She has to run to somebody," Wilson says, finishing off the last of his paperwork, and then dropping the pen down in triumph. He looks up at House, and is shocked at the state he is in. "Wow. I like what's you've done with your look today. The whole Pete-Doherty-dishevelled-stoner thing really works for you,"

"Yeah, and look what that got him. Kate Moss,"

"Drugs are so last year. Rehab, on the other hand, is the craze at the moment," Wilson says rasing an eyebrow.

"Me and rehab don't really mix. We're not the best of friends," House says, purposely taking out his Vicodin as he spoke. He pops the lid open and shakes a pill out, swallowing it in one gulp.

"Surprisingly, I don't think that that's going to help you with the Cameron pissed aspect," Wilson says.

"She's overreacting," says House.

"No she's not, House, and you know it. Getting worried about Kimee doing a vanishing act is not overreacting,"

"So what, you want me to drop everything and go find her," House says.

"Do something, House! Call around, try and contact her. I don't know how, I don't care how! You just need to find her,"

"Why? Even if I find her, she won't tell me why she left, and she sure as hell won't come back,"

"How do you know that? I'm sure if you tried, you will find her,"

"You don't know her. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found,"

"Yeah? And I know, if you want to find her, you'll find her. But you can't. No, you _won't_,"

"Did it ever occur to you that I have already tried?" House yells.

Wilson stops, and looks at him stunned.

"What?"

House sighs.

"You don't think I've already tried looking for her," House says resignatedly.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"She's not here. That's why," House says. He bites his lip. "Forget about lunch," he mumbles, and before Wilson can think of anything to say, he gets up and leaves.

-0-

Cameron pokes her head into the conference room. It's empty. She quickly walks into the room, taking care not to make too much noise. She sits down in her chair, opens the desk drawer and rummages around. She pulls out a king-sized Mars bar, and hungrily unwraps it and takes a giant bite.

Screw my stupid diet 

Cameron was stressed, tired and worried. She should eat chocolate if she wanted to. Needed to.

Her fight with House had been taxing on her energy levels. Just thinking about him made her feel exhausted.

She took another bite.

She understood that he wasn't good at showing his emotions. But surely expressing _some _concern for the disappearance of his niece. He seemed so nonchalant, as if this was normal.

_Well, it probably is, considering his screwed up family. _

_Oh my gosh, you did not just think that._

_I think I did_

_That is so mean. How do you know that his family is whacked?_

_Look at him! That is not the offspring of a normal family._

_Then why is he being so distant? Doesn't he care?_

_Of course he cares._

_Then why can't he just _act _like it for once?_

That _wouldn't be normal.  
Why am I talking to myself?_

Cameron shakes her head

She had the feeling that House was hiding something, too. As if he knew more than he was letting on.

She didn't care. She just needed to know that she was all right. That was all. Couldn't he understand that she wasn't trying to meddle? All she wanted was some peace of mind. Couldn't he see that, everyone was worried sick about her? All everyone wanted was her to come back. Couldn't he tell that she felt as if he was blocking her off? All she wanted to do was for him to open up, and be there for him.

She sighed. She was too stressed to think straight.

Cameron took another bite of her Mars bar and prepared herself for a lonely night…

-0-

**OK, so, I know not much happening in this chapter, but this is another filler-type chapter. Next chapter will be nice and eventful! And don't worry about House and Cam. They'll sort things through…eventually. It's just, they can't always be happy, happy, can they now?**

**Lots of love**

**xx**


	24. Maturity

**The truth (or some of it) is revealed!**

**I shall also do something I have never done before: quid pro quo. Give me many reviews, and I shall give you the next chapter…well, sooner, at least!**

-0-

"Excuse me sir, would you like a drink?"

Dr Chase looks up at the flight attendant, startled.

"Oh, uh, sure. What do you have?"

"We have Pepsi, lemonade, orange juice, tomato juice, red wine, white wine, scotch-"

"Get on with it, other people are waiting," growls a man sitting across the aisle to Chase.

"Well, then a few extra seconds of waiting won't kill you," snaps Chase. Sometimes working with House helped in situations like this: you knew what to say.

The man sniffs haughtily, but doesn't say anything else.

Chase returns his attentions to the flight attendant.

"I'll have a scotch, no ice," Chase says with a smile. The flight attendant smiles back, and pours him his drink.

"Here you go," she says, with a wink, before attending to the surly man.

_Now that's the type of woman I should be interested in. Normal. Mature. Drama-less. Ok job. Blonde..._

Chase thought gloomily to himself.

He sighs, before settling comfortable in his chair. He prepares himself to take a nap, but once he closes his eyes, his mind goes into overdrive. His thoughts are racing, as he considers everything that is going on; Kimee, his father, his life….

They say that it's supposed to get easier as you go on, but Chase felt the exact opposite. How he wished for to feel blithe and unburdened as he once did in his youth, to be able to drift through life without a care in the world. How easy it is to think of nothing but yourself.

Having people you love makes it easier to lose them

_I sound so much like House, its not funny_

He guessed that House's theory made sense; wouldn't it be easier to not have people you love in your life, if they brought this much heartache? Wouldn't everybody's life be simpler if we didn't, couldn't, love?

But then, our lives would be meaningless.

Chase groaned.

This was going to be a long trip.

-0-

Cameron was in her apartment, pacing her living room, phone held to her ear. She was wearing a purple tank top, and grey sweatpants. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she wore no makeup, thus the deep bags beneath her eyes were clearly visible, and the creased lines on her usually perfect skin looked alien and out of place.

"Come on…" she mutters into the phone. She had been put on hold for almost twenty minutes.

"Hello, you have reached the Missing Persons Unit,"

Cameron froze. Was she doing the right thing? Maybe it really was nothing. Maybe she really was OK, and had just gone on some whirlwind adventure, caught up in the excitement. Maybe Cameron was just making a big deal out of nothing.

_Then why haven't we heard from her?_

But to get the authorities involved? Wasn't that a bit _too_ extreme? If Kimee had a reason for going away, then she most definitely wouldn't have wanted the cops to being chasing her. And, she did leave a note explaining that she had willingly gone…that didn't mean anything dangerous had happened to her, right? The cops would probably brush this off, as a teen that had decided to take flight. There really was no point in reporting it. Is there?

Cameron bit her lip.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

Cameron takes a deep breath, and, without saying anything to the confused police officer on the other end of the line, hangs up.

She shudders, and wraps her arms around her torso, staring at the phone as if its sole purpose was to mock her, to taunt her…

Suddenly there was a knock on her door…

-0-

House stands outside her apartment. He makes a move to knock on her door, but then reconsiders.

She seemed like she didn't want anything to do with him. This past week she hadn't said a word to him. She didn't even bother to discuss diagnoses she just point-blank ignored him. It was as if he didn't exist. She was in her own world, and drifted through the day as if not mentally there.

This was worrying.

He didn't know if it was because of the fight, or because of Kimee, but it appeared that everything was now taking a physical toll on her. She had hardly eaten (he knew, he watched her out of the corner of his eye while in the canteen), and her increasingly thin frame was further made noticeable with her gaunt face, and lack of makeup. She had neglected her health, all in the name of caring.

House, with a sigh, knocked on the door with his cane, and leaned against the doorframe as he heard the sound of bolts being unlocked…

-0-

Cameron opens the door, and sees House there, idly resting against the doorframe in his incredibly annoying and suave way.

"Oh," is all that she manages to say.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your boyfriend…though you wouldn't be able to guess that by the way you've been acting toward me these days…" House says, his tongue still as sharp as ever.

"Well, did my boyfriend ever stop to think that I was stressed and mad? But then again, he's too self-centred to notice that his girlfriend is not in the best mental state to be talking to anyone,"

House suddenly, lunges forward, and pins her to the hallway wall, one arm holding her arm back against the creamy wallpaper, the other resting above her head.

"I am not self-centred," he growls.

"Really? Because they way _you've_ been acting these couple of days has proven otherwise,"

"What are you implying there?" he says, not releasing his grasp on her.

"That you don't care about the people who care about you," Cameron says, her voice poisonous.

"You have no idea," he says, his voice equally dangerous.

"I don't? Oh, yeah, _I_ would know nothing about you. Hmh, you let a girl, who cares so much about you, disappear, and you have done nothing about it. What does that make you, _Greg_? A miserable bastard? No…a bastard is still human," Cameron says, so harshly, that House almost backs away. _Almost_.

"Unhuman am I? Then tell me, what have you done? What have you done to try and find her? Have you even thought about it? No…you were too busy condemning me,"

"Don't you dare say that! Of course I've tried! I've been checking everyday since she hadn't contacted us. It's you who's just sat back and-"

"Don't _you_ dare say that!" House says, his voice cracking from emotion. Cameron looks at him.

"Wh-"

"I _have_ tried to find her. I've done everything. I even hired a goddamn P.I! But, after all my fucking efforts, I still don't know where she is," he yells.

Cameron stares at him, shocked.

"What are you saying?" she asks, as House lowers his head in frustration and exhaustion.

"I'm saying that I failed. I failed in looking after my niece. I failed my brother and his wife. I failed myself," he says.

There is a pause, and House lets his arm slide down; his grip on her arm loosens.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cameron asks, her voice soft.

"Think, Dr Cameron," House says bitterly.

And Cameron realises. Everybody expected that if _House_ did something, he would find something. He was the person everybody was relying on to fix the problem. Wilson, Chase, Foreman, Cuddy all believed that if House were to try and find her, then he would have her back in a second. He was Gregory House, he was assumed to be able to do anything. But, he didn't. And he hated letting people down, deep inside. He didn't want everybody to know that he couldn't do the one thing that was the most important to everyone.

Cameron then gently cups his unshaven chin in her hands, and raises his head, her gaze interlocking with his. Her eyes are full of understanding, and she gives him a sad smile.

"It'll be OK," she says in a barely audible voice.

House exhales, and reaches up, and holds onto her wrists, his touch tender.

"You don't know that," he says, harshly, yet they both know that it may be true.

"Don't think like that," Cameron says, trying to convince herself as well.

"I'm realistic. What about you?" House asks her, his eyes full of questions.

"I…I'm hopeful," she says, and with that, brings his face to hers, her mouth melting into his, kissing him tenderly, as if trying to heal his wounds with her lips, her tongue. She wraps her arms around his neck, drawing him in, and she feels his hands snake around her waist, keeping her close. She, slowly, eases his jacket off, as he, just as unhurriedly, unties her hair, and runs his fingers through the gold-chocolate strands, and that one sensual gesture makes her moan, and struggles to unbutton his shirt. His mouth had somehow managed to find its way to her neck, and she clutches the back of his.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, as he runs his lips over her collarbone.

She pauses for a moment, and looks at him with her blue-grey eyes.

"What for?" she says, and then places another kiss on his mouth, her tongue aching to once again feel the warmth of his…

-0-

The shrill ringing of House's cell phone wakens both he and Cameron. Cameron raises herself onto her elbows; House on the other hand, just buries his head in the pillow.

"Greg," Cameron mutters. "That's yours,"

"Lhrff iff," he says, his face still in the pillow.

"What?" Cameron says, rubbing her eyes.

"I said, 'Leave it'," he says, turning to face her.

Cameron gives him a reproachful look, before leaning over him, and grabs his jacket, fumbling though his pocket in search of his phone.

"I like it when you're on top of me-" he begins suggestively

"Here," she says, thrusting the phone into his face. He reluctantly opens it, and holds it to his ear, Cameron still resting on his torso.

"What?" he yells into the phone. There's a pause as he listens to the person on the other end. "Who?"

Cameron, who was still _happy _about their reunion, began to nibble his neck, drawing circles on his tanned skin with her tongue, rubbing her breasts against his upper body, stroking him with her delicate fingers. House responds by trying to ease her off him, but not really meaning it. Until…

"Are you serious?" he says suddenly siting upright, causing Cameron to topple off him, back onto the bed.

"What…"

"Shush," he says to her, before returning his attentions to the caller. "What do you mean…Are you sure its her? Ok…yeah…thanks…" he says before hanging up.

Cameron looks at him questioningly.

"What was that about?" she asks.

House, doesn't appear to hear her, and stares blankly at the foot of the bed, as if stunned into silence.

"Greg?" Cameron says worriedly.

"That…you know that P.I. I was talking about? That was him," House says slowly.

"What…what did he say?"

"He…managed to find a trace…she used her credit card last in Hong Kong," he says.

"Hong Kong? Well…is there any reason she'd be there?"

"Uh, I think so…one of her aunts or something…"

"Then maybe she's with her aunt. Maybe she went to go see her," Cameron says, trying to convince him, but they both know that that wasn't the case.

"Maybe," House murmurs.

Cameron doesn't say anything…she is lost for words.

"Well…I'm sure that for whatever reason she's there-"

"Yeah…I know…she's probably OK," House says. After a moment, he gets up. "I'm going to take a shower," he says, and Cameron gives him a small nod, before he walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Cameron sighs, knowing how taxing this was for him, not knowing the truth.

-0-

Cameron, iPod in her ears, hums happily as she bustles about, making coffee. Foreman watches her out of the corner of his eye, as she soon begins to sing softly.

"Do you want some?" she asks him cheerily.

"No thanks," Foreman says, still looking at her with amusement, as she begins to sway her hips.

Then, Wilson comes in, waving a file in the air.

"This is probably the best case you'll ever have…" Wilson announces, but then notices the lack of Head of Diagnostics. "Wait. Where's House?" Wilson asks.

"You're girlfriend is after his head," Cameron says simply. "Coffee?"

"No…" Wilson says slowly, and then looks at Foreman, who shrugs. Cameron is apparently lost in her own little world of bliss to notice the two men glancing concernedly at her.

"So…judging from your happy disposition today, you and House made up?" Wilson asks Cameron.

"What is with everybody and my personal life?" Cameron asks, with demure smile.

"When your personal life involves our boss, then yeah, we get curious," says Foreman.

"Gee Foreman, if I knew you were so interested I would've kept you more up to date," Cameron says taking a sip of her coffee, before clearing her throat. "So what do you want to know? Where we go on our 'dates'? What he talks to me about? Or how about some details on our sex life? If that's the case you might want to get comfortable-"

"Stop. Right. There," Foreman says. "OK, no more enquiring about your relationship with You-Know-Who…. I'd rather not spend the rest of my days locked up in a mental asylum," he says, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asks, as he collects his things.

"Clinic," Foreman says shortly before, practically running out of the conference room.

Cameron laughs.

"What's so funny?" Wilson asks.

"How immature men can be," Cameron says with a smile.

"Immature? How is going to the clinic immature?" Wilson says.

"Yeah, yeah," Cameron says nonchalantly.

Suddenly, House bursts in, followed shortly by Cuddy.

"Leave me alone!" House shouts childishly.

"House! This is ridiculous," Cuddy says, a little out of breath from _physically_ chasing House all around the hospital.

"I don't want to go!" he cries, pouting.

"House, you have neglected the clinic for too long," Cuddy says.

"You can't make me," House says, and hides behind the whiteboard.

"Oh, how mature," Cameron and Cuddy both say in unison.

"Come one, Cuddy. My best friend is your boyfriend! Can't you show some leniency?" House pleads.

"If you were anybody else, I would, but you're you, so no," Cuddy says.

"That didn't make much sense," House says.

"House," Wilson says. "Just go,"

"Dude, what happened to bros before hos?" House says.

"I win, House," Cuddy says. "Now go!"

House doesn't say anything; he just shakes his head so intensely that it might've come off.

"House…" Cuddy says warningly.

"Dr Cuddy," Cameron says, interrupting. "I agree that House should go do his clinic hours. How about you let _me_ persuade him to go?" she asks sweetly.

"There's nothing anybody can say that would make me go," House announces defiantly.

Cuddy just rolls her eyes.

"I think that sounds reasonable," Wilson says, and leads Cuddy toward the door.

"Yeah…see you there in ten minutes," Cuddy says with a smirk before walking out with Wilson.

Cameron smiles, and then turns to face House, hands on her hips.

"I'm not going," House says boldly.

"Yeah right," Cameron says with a snort, slowly approaching him, her eyes glinting with malice…

-0-

Ten minutes later, the nurses reported to Cuddy that House was, indeed, in the clinic, obediently examining patients.

Cuddy laughed when she heard this.

-0-

Chase got out of the taxi, and looked around.

_It's been a while…_

"Here," the taxi driver says, giving him his suitcase.

"Thanks," Chase says, handing him a five-dollar tip.

"Um, you've already paid," the driver says, not understanding why he was handing him money.

_Oh yeah, you don't need to tip everybody here…_

"Right," Chase says, but looks at the bill and hands it to him anyway. "Take it,"

The taxi driver takes it, giving Chase a suspicious look, but pockets it.

Chase picks up his suitcase, and looks up at the aged brick house in front of him. It was rather old, and the stone bricks were covered in vines, which apparently made it worth more on the market. The garden in front of the house was still thriving, native flowers and plants still growing; _acacia ashbyae_- Ashby's wattle (his father's favourite); scarlet banksias, bottlebrushes mixed with a combination of European plants; tulips, tiger lilies, violets and roses.

He had spent most of his childhood living here, in a bubble, thinking that the world was perfect, that his mom and dad loved each other; that they were both strong, and nothing could destroy them. He had spent his childhood being spoilt, and pampered and doted on.

But then everything went wrong…

Chase took a deep breath and, pushed the garden gate open, and walked up to the deep maroon door, and knocked on it with the brass handle. He waited…

The door creaked open to reveal a tall slender woman standing there, wearing jeans and a 'I Heart NY' t-shirt, her hair left out, wet and Chase could just tell that her coarse tresses were infused with salty seawater.

"Bobby," she says, hands in her pockets.

"Isabella," he says, and the two nod formally.

"I didn't think you'd actually come," she says, pleasantly rude.

"I'm full of surprises," Chase says, and steps into the house, thus, forcing her to the side.

"Well, now that you're here, when will you be leaving?" Isabella asks cuttingly.

"Don't worry your pretty head, I'll be gone as soon as possible," Chase replies patronisingly, before peering around. "Where's your mother?"

"She's up in the attic, looking for 'memorabilia' of _your _father or something, like I don't even know," Isabella says, bored, and then proceeds to the kitchen, not bothering to check whether Chase was coming as well. Chase casually sets his suitcase in the hallway, and follows his rather loathed stepsister to the kitchen. He and Isabella were never…close, for lack of better words; they're feelings were indifference, they rarely saw each other, and when they did, they exchanged common formalities and barbed insults…it was more of a like-hate relationship, if anything.

He, in passing a mirror on the wall, glimpsed at his reflection, checking his well-sculpted blonde hair. Vanity was a family trait.

"Stop checking yourself out," Isabella says, not looking up from pouring herself some cranberry juice. "Narcissism isn't a good quality,"

"You would know," Chase says.

"Me? Narcissistic? As if," Isabella says, taking a sip of the cranberry juice.

"Yeah, of course not. That's why you're drinking cranberry juice," Chase points out.

"Cranberry juice? That's the best you've got?"

"It shows how much you care about your looks. Drinking cranberry juice in order to lose weight and clear up your skin," he says, and then pauses. "Unless you have a urinary tract infection,"

"Ever thought that I might just enjoy the taste?"

"Nobody willingly drinks cranberry juice," Chase says.

"Well, so what if I drink it to diet? That doesn't prove I'm as vain as you," she replies.

"No, but it proves you're an idiot. That stuff is all sugar. You're putting on more weight by drinking than if you didn't," Chase says, stifling a laugh.

"Stop showing off with you're medical hoo-ha," she says, disgustedly, but pours it down the sink anyway.

Chase smirks.

_So this is how House must feel every time he provokes somebody like this_

Suddenly, a swarthy and elegant woman walks in, tottering under the weight of a giant cardboard box. The woman was in her golden years- that is; she was a fair bit older than sixty, her hair silvery-blonde, her skin perfectly lines, and there was so much makeup upon her face that a whole other person lay beneath the thick layers of foundation and powder.

"Oh," the woman sighs with despondency, yet even in mourning, her voice was still rich and her tongue sophisticated. "Robert," she says, setting the box down, and outstretching her arms to hug him. Chase bends down slightly to hug her, awkwardly, and he was immediately overpowered by her strong perfume and the musky makeup.

"Hélène," Chase says, uncomfortably, not knowing of what to say. She grasps him tightly, her manicured nails digging into his shoulder blades. Chase winces in pain, and Isabella notices, and snorts. Hélène doesn't notice, and releases him.

"I'm so glad you came, m'dear," she says. "Your father would've wanted you here,"

"Yeah…" Chase mumbles.

"Well, take your things upstairs. Your room is still the way it is," Hélène says as if it were quite a feat. "And, then let's go to lunch, eh? I'm sure that you'd have missed the food around here,"

She was nice. She had always been nice, mused Chase. She always tried to make him feel welcome; she had lunch with him, conversed with him. But she always made him feel like an outsider. She treated him as if he were a guest, not the only-living, oldest resident of this house. She was nice. But they were never really family, and now, with his father gone, he didn't expect to see her ever again after he left.

"Yeah. Sure," Chase says, a little half-heartedly.

-0-

"Isn't it nice, sitting here, outside, have a nice meal?" Hélène says, in an attempt to have a conversation with her troublesome daughter and distant stepson. The three of them are sitting at an outside table at a restaurant. The sun shines brightly over them, even though it is in the middle of winter.

"Mmm," Chase mumbles through a mouthful of carbonara pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, _Bobby_," Isabella says, delicately cutting herself a piece of quiche Lorraine.

How he hated the nickname Bobby. It sounded as if he was four years old. His mother always called him Bobby, and it seemed to rub off on everyone, even though at thirteen he begged them to stop. They tried, but old habits don't die fast. And, of course, Isabella, always one who sought to make him miserable, loved calling him that, knowing that every time the word escaped her lips, he would tremble in distaste. _Like a female House_

Chase laughed inwardly at the thought. Isabella may be a bitch, but she was definitely not as good as House when it came to inflicting pain and annoyance.

"I've asked you time and time again, _Izzy_, not to call me 'Bobby'," Chase says, using the nickname _she_ hated; she thought the name was one of a wanton woman…a slut, basically.

"Now, now," Hélène says, though she doesn't appear to be listening, and she absentmindedly takes a sip of her wine. The lady, even if she was grieving for her _third_ husband, still managed to cut a fine figure; dressed head-to-toe in a black- black dress, black stocking, black shoes, black gloves and even a black feathered hair piece, she looked every bit classy. Isabella had, after much coercion from her mother, changed into an LBD, with red pumps and a chunky gold necklace; she always had to make a fashion statement, even in mourning.

"So, Robert, how are you doing over in America?" Hélène asks Chase.

"Oh, not much," Chase says, idly pushing his pasta around the plate.

"Come, come, Robert, there must be something. A love interest perhaps?" Hélène enquires.

"No…not really," Chase says dreamily.

"Well…how's work? I know that you must have something to report, working with that horrible man…"

"Wait. You know who my boss is?" Chase says, a little freaked out.

"Yes, I met him once. Terribly rude, I don't understand-"

"But he was very good-looking," Isabella interrupts.

"You think _he_ is good-looking? Wh-when did you meet him?"

"Uh, a couple years back, Bobby, when you had just started working there. I was in Princeton for a week. I needed to borrow some cash, and I didn't know anybody else, so I stopped by, but Dr House said you were in the clinic or something, so he lent me like a hundred bucks. He seemed really sexy," Isabella says. She then picks up her bag, takes out a pack of cigarettes. She takes one out, and lights it, taking a puff, right in front of her mother and a doctor. Hélène doesn't even seem to care.

"He never mentioned that to me," Chase says. "Though that would explain why he demanded a hundred dollars from me…I actually believed him when he said that was short for his rent…"

"You are so gullible," Isabella says witheringly, as she blows a ring of smoke into his face.

"Not as much as you-"

"Robert," Hélène says, interrupting the two.

"Yes, Hélène?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your father was very proud of you," Hélène said kindly. "I'm sure he was," Chase says, casting his eyes downwards. He _knew_ that his father was proud. But that's not what he wanted to hear.

He wanted to hear that his father loved him, that his father forgave him for treating him so badly last time he saw him. It wasn't enough to know that he was proud. He needed to know that his father had _accepted_ him, that he was proud of _him, _not a doctor.

"Um, Hélène?" Chase says, clearing his throat. "When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, dear," Hélène says huskily

"OK," Chase says licking his lips. He can feel the tears welling up, but not being strong enough to let the two women see, he turns away, and avoids Hélène and Isabella's eyes. He scans the people walking along the street; a fat man waddling away carrying a black briefcase, a woman and three children, a tall man wearing a sombrero, a young woman wearing a gold butterfly necklace, a man…wait. Gold butterfly?

Chase quickly stands up, almost knocking the table over. The woman had turned around, and chase couldn't see her face.

"Robert, what-" but before Hélène can finish her sentence, Chase has sped off, chasing after the woman, leaving both his step-relatives speechless at his hasty and unexplained departure.

Chase runs as fast as he can, but the woman is a fair distance ahead and is either a really fast walker or knows that she is being pursued…

"Wait!" Chase calls, hoping to get her attention. "Kimee!"

But the woman continues, apparently not hearing him or not knowing it was she he was calling after.

Chase quickens his paces, as does she…he almost reaches her, until she suddenly, in a burst of energy, runs forward, and rounds a corner. Chase follows her, but once he turns the corner, she has disappeared. He looks around, panting, but she is nowhere to be seen.

_I'm insane…could it really have been her?_

Chase doubles-over, out of breath, as his mind goes through a thousand explanations on whether it was truly her, and why she would be here? He looks down at his finger, and the golden ring shone, teasing him, daring him to learn the truth…

-0-

A beautiful Asian woman storms into the entrance of the hospital, raging and rampaging, her eyes filled with anger. Behind her is a tall, well-built, blue-eyed man, following on her heels, apparently used to the woman's temper.

The woman marches up to the nurse's station, and places her purse on the counter with a loud thwack.

"Can I help you?" asks the rather frightened nurse.

"What do you think? That I am here for fun?" the lady says furiously.

"Lin," the man drawls. "Yelling at her won't do much,"

"You stay out of this," the lady, Lin, says sharply.

"Stay out of this? First you blame this whole fiasco on me, now you want me to 'stay out of it'? Make up your mind, Lin,"

"Don't give me that," the lady spits.

"Come on Lin, this isn't my fault. You know how it-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses right now. If it weren't for your goddamn brother-"

"If it weren't for my 'goddamn brother', she may be God knows where, doing God knows what," the man replies.

"So you're saying I should be _thankful_?" Lin says exasperatedly.

"Well-"

"Um, excuse me?" the nurse interrupts.

"What?" the two say in unison.

"Uh…the counsellor is on the second floor," the nurse stammers.

"What are you talking about?" Lin says.

"Ar-aren't you here for marriage counselling?" the nurse asks.

"No. We're fine, we have sex, we talk, we love each other, yadda yadda," the man says.

"Oh. I'm sorry…then uh, what can I do-"

"We're here to see someone," Lin says.

"OK, well…who are you looking for, and I can tell you what room they're in…."

"No, we're not here to visit a patient. We're here to see a doctor," Lin says briskly.

"Oh…well, the clinic is over there…"

No, no. We're looking for my brother. He works here," the man says.

"Well, really, you'll need an appointment, as doctors aren't supposed to have relatives visiting-"

"Does it look like we care?" the man says.

The nurse pauses, and then decides to just let them have their way.

"Who is your brother?" she asks, trying to keep her voice pleasant.

-0-

The nurse, still a little shocked, knocks on Dr Cuddy's door.

"Yes? What is?" she calls, and the nurse goes in, a little perplexed.

"Um, sorry to disturb you Dr Cuddy, but there…there's a man and a woman outside," the nurse stammers.

"Can this wait?" Cuddy asks, getting up. "I have somewhere-"

"No, actually. It can't," says the nurse, a little unsure.

Cuddy sighs.

"Do they have an appointment?" Cuddy says.

"No, but-"

"They'll need to make an appointment to see me," Cuddy says, taking off her white lab coat, and putting on a black swing jacket.

"They say that you know them…" the nurse says.

"I know a lot of people," Cuddy says.

"Dr Cuddy. They're…they're related to Dr House," the nurse says. Cuddy stops. "They're asking to see him," the nurse says.

Cuddy bites her lip, before taking off her jacket.

"I'll take them up," Cuddy says, knowing who they were already, before walking out the door to greet the 'visitors'.

-0-

"Can't be vasculitis," House says crossing the word off the whiteboard.

"It could be-" Cameron starts.

"No it can't," House says cutting her off.

"Tumour?" Chase suggests.

"It doesn't explain the rash," Foreman points out.

"The rash could've been caused by anything-" Cameron begins.

"I have a feeling I've heard that one before from Chase. Didn't explain it last time either," House interrupts.

"Well, have you got anything better?" Cameron asks.

House pauses.

"No…" he mumbles, staring at the white board. "Go get an MRI and an LP," he orders his two remaining ducklings.

"But, I thought we ruled out infection?" Foreman says.

"We've got nothing. Might as well test for everything," House says.

"Since when do we check everything?" Cameron asks.

"Since now," House says.

The two doctors look at each other, before getting up to go do the tests. But before they even gather their things, the door bursts open and-

"GREG HOUSE!"

The Asian woman, Lin, stood in the doorway of the Diagnostics conference room, her delicate face contorted with rage, her eyes full of fury; she looked ready to murder and destroy the evidence.

"Oh my G-" House says, genuinely shocked for possibly the second time in his entire life.

"You!" she cries, before giving him a chance to say anything. She marches up to him, and before he even registers the situation, she slaps him hard across the face. Cameron and Foreman watch in both horror and awe, not daring to move or do anything, as they were both still processing the idea of a strange woman coming in and physically attacking House.

House twitches his jaw, puts a hand to his now swollen cheek, and turns to face Lin, a bemused expression on his face.

"Where is she?" the lady hisses.

"Where is who?" House says, acting as if this were some crazy game.

Cameron and Foreman, at this point, suddenly regained use of their limbs and voice box. Cameron walks over to House, and looks at Lin as if she were crazy.

"Who are you?" she asks, mildly enraged.

At that moment, Cuddy comes in followed by a rather tall, blue-eyed man.

House just looks at Lin, smirking.

"Who are you?" Cameron demands again, asking the Asian woman who was busy smoothing down her jacket.

"None of your business," she says haughtily.

"Lin," the man says, coming over to the woman. "You might wanna try taking the whole cold-hard-bitch thing down a notch or two…"

The lady merely shrugs, before crossing her arms, giving House a menacing look.

"Next time you plan on paying me a visit, Andrew, mind leaving the missus at home?" House says acerbically.

"Wait…Andrew?" Cameron says, realization dawning on her.

"You're…you're his brother," Foreman says, looking from the man to House.

Cuddy, Lin, Andrew and House all exchange glances, nobody uttering a word.

-0-

**Long chapter, I know, but I hope this was alright. Tell me what you think of where everything is headed. I'm getting a little lost with this story. I don't really know what to do with it anymore, to be honest. Ideas, anyone?**

**xx**


	25. Found

**I usually alternate between updating my other fic 'My Fair Ladies' and this one, but I'm getting lots of requests for updates, so here you go!**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cameron asks, craning her neck to try and get a glimpse of what is going on in House's office. He, Andrew and Lin had retreated there to discuss the 'situation'. Cameron, Foreman and Cuddy were left behind in the conference room, waiting for them to come out. From the sounds of things, it wasn't going too well. They had heard lots of crashing, banging and thumping, and generally unpleasant sounds emitting from the confines of House's office…

"No idea," Foreman says. He then glances over at Cameron who is biting her bottom lip. "You wanna find out?"

"Very much so," Cameron says, and then the two pounce toward the door joining House's office and the conference room.

"What are you two-" Cuddy starts, watching as they both get down on they're knees, and place their ear against the glass door.

"Shh," Cameron says.

Cuddy pauses.

"Hear anything?" she asks.

"Yeah…House is…he's admitting that he had an affair with Lin," Foreman says, eyes wide with shock.

"Seriously?" Cuddy says, credulously

"What do you think?" Foreman says.

"Oh," Cuddy says, realizing she's been had. She then, resignatedly, also gets down on all fours, and squeezes between Foreman and Cameron, ears pressed against the glass.

"They're…they're speaking in Chinese," Cuddy says.

"I didn't know House could speak Chinese," Foreman says.

"He's not saying much anyway, its Lin who's doing most of the talking," Cameron says.

"Can either of you understand Chinese?" Cuddy asks.

"Oh yeah, of course," Cameron says sarcastically.

"Really? Wow,"

"Seriously, Cuddy, you are way too gullible. Next things you'll know " Cameron scoffs.

"Alright, alright, didn't need to be so rude," Cuddy says.

"Well what did you expect?" Cameron says.

"I don't know…" Cuddy says, haughtily.

"Guys, shut up," Foreman says.

"Why? Its not like you can understand what they're saying," Cuddy says.

"I'm not listening to what they're _saying_. I'm listening to _how_ they say it," Foreman says with a 'duh' voice.

"You are so much like House sometimes," Cuddy says rolling her eyes. "Watch out, or Cameron might wanna start dating you,"

"Hey!" Cameron says indignantly. "That's-"

But she doesn't get to finish her sentence, as at that moment, the door swung open, and there stood House, Lin and Andrew. Cuddy, Cameron and Foreman look up sheepishly.

"What are they doing on the floor?" Lin asks in Chinese.

"That's where my little lap-dogs belong," House replies in English.

The three doctors scramble up.

"Yeah…we…we weren't listening or anything-" Foreman begins.

"Save the excuses. You were eavesdropping," House says, waving his hand.

"Well, we were worried," Cameron says.

"Well, its not any of your business," Lin says.

Cameron looks at her huffily, then at House, who merely shrugs.

"Lin," Cuddy says, stepping in. "We are all worried about Kimee. So tell us what the circumstances are, and we can tell you what we know,"

"You make this sound as if it's a murder investigation," Andrew says.

"Don't say things like that," Lin says.

"Well, shockingly, I don't think that Kimee has been killed,"

"With her cavorting around the world all the time doing God knows what, it wouldn't be surprised if there were people who were out to get her," Lin says.

"Really optimistic outlook you've got there," Andrew retorts.

"You're the reason this is happening," Lin says, her eyes turning to slits.

"Not again…"

"If you hadn't of-"

"Guys," House cuts in. "So don't wanna hear,"

"You're going to have to," Lin says. "You had a part in this too,"

"Me? I had no idea what was going on until about ten minutes ago," House says.

"What sane person would shelter a nineteen year old girl and not have the sense to call her parents?"

"She told me she was here to go to college," House says.

"College!" Lin says. "College! Ha! How easy it is to pull the cotton over your eyes, Greg," Lin says, getting the phrase wrong

"Cotton? You mean wool, Lin," House says.

"Oh, you-" she begins

"House," Cuddy says warningly.

House just makes a face instead.

"So…let me get this straight…Kimee has-"

"Greg, why does this woman who I don't know keep sticking her nose into something which has nothing to do with her?" Andrew says, cutting Cameron off.

"Hey," House snaps. "Watch yourself,"

"'Watch yourself'? Since when did you say things like that?" Andrew says.

"Since you ran off to the other side of the world and left your daughter on her own," House retorts.

"Well-"

"OK, enough!" Cuddy says suddenly. Everybody stops and turns to stare at her. "We are all adults here. I'm sure that we can _express _our views in a mature and calm way,"

"Look who's playing mediator, Mother Cuddy," House says.

"Andrew, Lin," Cuddy says, ignoring House. "What is going on?"

"You really have no idea?" Lin says, still unsure.

"We really don't," Cameron says.

Lin lets out a bark of exasperated laughter.

"And you are supposed to be 'brilliant'," she says.

"Tell them," House says gruffly.

"Kimee ran away from home. She came here. And now she's gone. Again,"

-0-

House stood on the hospital roof, looking down below at the tiny people, living in drama-free bliss. If only his life was that simple. If only he didn't have to deal with all the problems he faced. If only he could escape…

Escape.

He would never be able to escape.

Alcohol, drugs, sex.

Mere coping mechanisms mankind have for dealing with the perils of life. All these things were supposed to help him escape. Help anyone who wanted to escape.

But in reality, he would never get away from it. He would never be able to break away from this life. No one can.

He knew that for now, she was just trying to escape. She was just like him. She hated dealing with heartache, and just the scent of trouble, she would try and keep it away, with sarcasm, with insults, with hostility, as long as she didn't have to deal with it. She had something that she needed to face, yet, as per tradition; she had managed to avoid it. She had escaped.

Though, he knew, in his heart of hearts, that it would always chase after him, after them. It would always be one step behind, and running forever wouldn't work, no matter what.

She…he…they would never escape.

-0-

Cameron opened the rooftop door, and timidly walked out, her hair flipping about in the air. With graceful steps, she walked over to him; he was standing there, eyes empty, face sombre, one hand on cane, one hand in pocket, unflinching as the harsh wind blew against him.

Gently, she lays a hand on his upper arm, her delicate fingers on his bicep. Turning her head slightly, she smiles, as if trying to convince him that everything was OK, when it was the polar opposite.

"Hey," she whispers, the sound barely audible as it is carried off by the wind.

"Hey," he replies hoarsely.

"I…" she begins, but falters. What could she say in a situation like this?

"Don't say anything," he says, not callously…in fact it was like he was begging her not to speak.

Cameron closes her mouth, and bends her head slightly.

"Alright," she says, softly. Then, deciding to convey her understanding in a better way, she reaches up to his face, and ever so lightly, strokes his stubbled cheek, running her hand down his jaw, stopping at his chine. She then tilts his face down, and stares into his blue eyes with hers, her gaze locking his, stabilizing him, soothing him, reassuring him.

Standing on her toes, she places a tender kiss on his lips, her moist lips inviting him, his lips yielding to her; his mouth opens slightly, letting her in, but he is reluctant nevertheless, and after a few moments, draws away.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. "Not now,"

"I know," Cameron replies. And she does. She really does know.

He, instead, wraps one arm around her slender waist, while she put hers around his torso, and they stand there, holding each other, as they prepare themselves for what comes next…

-0-

Cameron and House re-enter the conference room. Their departure hadn't gone unnoticed, and Cuddy leaps up from her chair the moment the come back in.

"Where were you two?" she asks, a little briskly, though they all knew she was just hiding her worry. House, ignoring Cuddy, sits down and props his legs up casually, as if they were just discussing their latest case, and not a catastrophic family reunion and a lost niece.

"What's up?" he says, a little too casually.

Lin, who had been eerily quiet and had instead been, glaring at him from the minute her returned, crossed her arms, narrowing her liquid dark eyes.

"How can you be so offhand about this?" she demands.

"How can you be so antagonistic?"

"What are you saying?" she says.

"Three guesses who's the cause of all this," House says, looking around at everyone, as if actually expecting an answer

Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman and even Andrew all rolled their eyes, as the of the blame game continued on.

"Don't act all innocent as if you had no part in this," Lin retorts

"I didn't," House says icily.

Lin, seething with rage, opened her mouth to reply. But, it seemed she had no words to say, and instead curses in Chinese.

House, now noticing her defences were down, gets up, and walks toward her, his eyes cold.

"You made her leave. You are the reason she ran away. Can you blame her? So then she came to me. And you can't stand that, because you know that she will always choose me over you. You hate knowing that your own daughter despises you…that she can barely put up with you. And so you started chasing after her. Yet she still managed to run off before you found her," he hisses.

"Greg!" Andrew yells angrily. "How can you say that?"

"Shut up Andrew, you know its true,"

"Its not, Greg. You have always been the miserable, bitter, black sheep of this family. Why would anyone come running to you?" Andrew replies just as venomously.

"Isn't that what your daughter did?" House says, sneering.

Lin, who had been silent, was now standing there, and all of a sudden, the other doctors realised that she was actually fragile, that she wasn't as strong as she had seemed only several hours ago. They had seen a manically confidant, self-serving, opinionated woman, but now, she was a weak, scared mother, who wanted her daughter to be safe. A fat tear rolled down her pale, pristine cheek, and everyone's heart went out to her, and each person in that room wanted to, no, _yearned_ to be the one to comfort her. Even House seemed to regret what he said when he saw her melancholic state.

"Lin…" he starts, his demeanour softening, but instead she pushes past him, walking out of the room, her eyes downcast, and her lips pursed in distress.

Andrew, watching as his wife ran out in both anger and sorrow, then turns to House, glaring.

"See what you've done?" he says, his voice low, growling like a bear. "You are truly the best when it comes to hurting people around you," and then follows Lin's footsteps, rushing to find her before she did something she'll come to regret.

The conference room is still, as the remaining doctors glance at each other, eyes darting to House warily.

"Now you know why I don't talk to my family," House says glibly.

-0-

"Izzy, I thought you said we were going to a pottery class," Chase says to Izzy as she pulled up outside a buzzing nightclub. Izzy unbuckles her seatbelt, shrugging.

"_I_ didn't want you to come. Its not my fault that mum thought it'd be good if I took you along to my 'pottery lessons' so that we could have some sibling-bonding," Izzy says, while unbuttoning her jeans, and wriggling out of them, before proceeding to remove her plain conservative white blouse to reveal a short, leopard print baby-doll dress.

"So, you instead of telling your mother that every Friday night you go out partying, you decide its better to lie and say you make clay vases and pots?" Chase says, as Izzy chucks her clothes in the back seat of the car. "Does she think you spend the _whole_ night at a pottery wheel?"

"No way, I say that I stay at my 'friend' Bethany's place," Izzy says smirking, as she checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Unbelievable," Chase mumbles, as he grabs the key from the ignition.

"Hey, do I look like I've ever touched clay before?" Izzy says raising an eyebrow, before opening the door and getting out of the car.

"Point taken," he says, and follows her suit.

She struts over to the entrance, followed closely by Chase.

"Hey, Bella," the bouncer says.

"Mario," she says with a seductive smile. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine without you and your trouble-making," the bouncer, Mario says, but affectionately.

"Think you can let me in tonight, babe?" she says, playfully. Chase rolls his eyes.

"OK then," he says, without any display of reluctance. He then spots Chase. "Who's that?"

Izzy turns and looks at Chase, with a sigh, before facing Mario again, a fake smile on her face.

"My brother. He's all the way from America, and I'm hoping to show him a good time…" she says her voice as sweet and sickly as honey. The bouncer clearly seems to like honey and returns her grin.

"Alright, you two can go," he says, before waving them in. Izzy gives him a quick peck on the cheek before prancing in, Chase hot on her heels, giving the beefy bouncer a nod, to be greeted with a grunt in return.

-0-

Lin House was your relatively ordinary woman. She was intelligent, having studied at Harvard and not only that, but she was a successful litigator, making a name for herself in the world of law. She was beautiful, yes in the serene, ethereal way of an Asian woman, having a slim body, long straight dark hair, and dark brown eyes. Instead of following the fad of le tan, she prided her pale white skin, and was as delicate-looking as a rosebud. She had wrinkles, she had stretch marks, she got PMS and goddamn it, she wished she had bigger breasts from time to time. Yes, she was just a normal woman.

Her personality was not so fragile. She was stubborn, opinionated and very judgemental. Her flaws were her assets; her good traits were her bad ones too. She was your typical woman, a bit of an enigma, but yes, yes, yes, she was a _normal_ woman.

And as she stood in front of the mirror in the women's bathroom, staring at her reflection with her blazing black eyes, she sees only anger. Anger for what was happening, her daughter nowhere to be found. Anger when the thought of something happening to her crosses her mind. She's angry because of the intolerable disposition of her brother-in-law. And she's angry at herself, for letting this all happen.

_That damn Greg is right. It's because of you she ran away._

She howls in anguish, and her it is heard by the entire hospital; everyone stops, in wonder at who could have made such a heartbreaking sound, and what was the reason behind such despair, and sighs of empathy echo through the halls of Princeton-Plainsboro.

-0-

"Come dance with me," slurs one woman, attempting to drag Chase back inside the noisy club.

"No thanks," Chase says brushing her off.

"Fine. Bad luck for you," she says, and heads back in.

Chase sighs. This is why he didn't like coming home- he always ended up baby-sitting one relative or another. He flips open his phone and texts Izzy, telling her that he was leaving. He considered letting her take the car home, but on second thoughts, decided to not risk her getting into an accident and making her suffer as she walked home in those sky-high stilettos.

He unlocked the car, and got in, starting the engine, and driving off.

He decided, instead of going straight home, to go for a nighttime visit to the beach. It had been a long time since he had last seen the sea, and was desperate for some peace and quiet.

He drives down the roads, which seemed so familiar to him, yet it had been too long. Everything had changed. It had been a few years since he had last been here, and it didn't take a caustic, bitter, crippled genius to notice the subtle, yet obvious changes, not just the place, but the people too. The roads were alien to him drove through street after street. The air had an unusual feeling to it now. He could see it, he could taste it, he could feel it, and he could smell it.

Even the salty sea breeze seemed different to him now, as he stood on the sand, hands in his pockets, the wind whipping his hair about, breathed in the fresh scent of seawater and sand.

Chase took off his shoes, and let his feet enjoy the feel of coarse, grainy sand, and with a sigh, sits down, arms across his folded legs, as he gazed out to the open sea, the loud crashing and roaring of the waves filling his ears. He closes his eyes, and stays there for as long as time will let him.

Then, for a split second, he wills himself to opens his eyes, and have a quick peek at his watch. Instead he catches sight of a girl running along the shore in the opposite direction to him, hair flicking behind her…and he recognises her instantly.

"Kimee!" he calls, and scrambles up, running after her

The girl does not stop, and ruthlessly picks up the pace. But Chase follows her, determined not to let her get away. He grits his teeth, and pushes himself, harder and harder, his legs pumping, feet hitting the soft sand, arms back and forth. The faster he goes, the more she does too, and she unrelentingly continues, not showing a sign of getting the least bit tired. can't let her disappear again. He can't. He's about ten yards behind her, and he calls out her name again, yet she doesn't slow down, nor does she turn her head to see him. His mouth has that strange metallic taste to it, and his lungs are screaming for him to stop, but his head is urging him on. He struggles to keep up with her, but he still chases after her, and using all of his willpower, he closes in on her. With a final burst of energy he leaps out toward her, and grabs her by the waist, pulling her down onto the soft sand, and with his last ounce of strength, clutches her wrists, holding her down, lying on her back.

"Don't!"

Chase looks down at the face he had been hoping to see for three months. There, right underneath him, being pinned down, was the defiant Kimee House.

"Kimee," he whispers, still unbelieving that it was really her.

She swallows, not daring to say anything in fear of making one of them cry. Chase searches her face for answers, but all he finds is sorrow.

-0-

Cameron walked into the ladies bathroom, desperate to wash her disgustingly damp hands. She always managed to get sweaty palms in tense situations. Once when her mother was trying to teach her to knit, she got so nervous every time she did something wrong, her hands were too sweaty to properly handle the knitting needles, and instead she just gave up.

But she never does get the chance to wash her hands. Because instead, she finds Lin curled up in a ball, in the corner, face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

Cameron at first, thinks to leave, obviously not wanting to intrude or embarrass her, but upon further inspection, walks over to her cautiously.

"Lin?" she says gently, not wanting to alarm her.

She slowly raises her head, and Cameron sees her puffy eyes and red nose, and all the dislike that she had developed for this woman over the past few hours, completely vanished when she saw that she was just as human as the rest.

Without a word, she lowers herself onto the tiled floor, and sits beside her. Lin, warily looks at her out of the corner of her eye, but doesn't say a thing.

Cameron, silently, then wraps her arms around Lin, drawing her close, her grasp tight. Lin bites her lip, and fidgets a bit, unsure how to react, but Cameron just pulls her nearer. Finally, Lin relaxes in her arms, and Cameron feels her tears begin to flow from her all ready wet eyes. Cameron sits there with her, holding her as if she were a child, letting her sob into her arms and together they both wonder how their lives had come to this.

**My, my, my, my, my! That took a while, eh?! Well this chapter is a bit random, I know. I like some parts, but really, this has taken me a lot of effort.**

**I know it seems Lin and House are constantly at each others' throats, but they're both really stressed, so don't think that its always going to be those two arguing. **

**I hope you're all a little more satisfied know that Kimee has been found. There was also a fair bit of House/Cameron going on (I'll up the heat for those two next chapter). **

**Preview:**

**Wilson comes into this debacle.**

**Kimee's reasons for running away are explained.**

**House/Cameron, Cuddy/Wilson shall be prominent.**

**So review, and tell me what you think. Also, please point out any spelling and grammar mistakes I have made, as I am beta-less.**

**xx **


End file.
